The Day You Kissed Me
by FLieS
Summary: Sasuke had kissed the blond back when they were kids but now all of that was just the past. Naruto had wished to forget. The raven on the other hand is searching for this person for years with only the blond hair and the blue ocean eyes as a lead. What turmoil would it be had he knew his past crush was here this whole time. AU School life. SasuNaru fluffs
1. Chapter 1

The Day You Kissed Me (SasuNaru 4) Edited: August 21, 2015 2:42am

Disclaimers? Because everyone have one so I dont want to be the rebel here. All characters belongs to Naruto's owner person author. :l

Warnings? Um...nothing THAT bad so far... for this chapter. Au(not gold). Bad words like the sh...word. bad storyline. Bad grammar. Random past tense words in present time sentences. Sasuke getting lugged in the face. Naruto getting punched right back. Many "accidental" kisses. Basically its pretty bad in my opinion but that's what practicing is for right? C: AM I RIGHT!?

* * *

CHAPTER 1

HAVE WE MET BEFORE?

Did Naruto ever mentioned he hated seeing raven heads in the crowd? Its not that he hates the hair color...he was just traumatized by someone with that hair. Uchiha Sasuke to be precise. Personally Naruto is not the type to keep grudges or go too deep into things but desperate time calls for desperate measures. He can never lived down about what had happened. No, not when his pride had been humiliated!

When Naruto was little, he had to wear hand-me-downs from his big sister. As you can see, that led to a horrific childhood for the blond. It was when he entered 5th grade had his complaint were finally answered. But that's not part of the story here. A neighbor of theirs had a child of the same age as Naruto, and as all expected, they were forced to be 'best friends'. This victim alongside of Naruto was none other than the jerk Sasuke. Though it wasn't as bad as it sounds. Sasuke was quiet fun to play with, despite Naruto dressing like a girl. No one can really tell he was a guy back then, kids, they don't have much of a distinction between gender. Then one day in their 8th summer, it was a nice day, the cool breeze from the ocean rolling in, the leaves ruffling and fluttering in the wind and the soft whistling of the grass in the air. Sasuke had pecked Naruto on the lips, blushed and ran away, forever. And by forever, Naruto meant he haven't seen Sasuke since then. The raven moved away the next day and never showed up again. Naruto was heartbroken, his best friend, his neighbor, the guy who kissed him, gone without a trace. And Naruto never had the chance to beat the shit out of that kid and throw the dead body down a ditch.

"Pst, Naruto, who are you thinking of murdering this time?" Kiba grinned from across the classroom. The blond sent a sharp glare back at his brunet companion. It's not like Naruto cared about the kiss really, they were freaking eight! Also Sasuke had lived overseas until he was 5, Germany was it? No, no, no, it was Greenland! Agh, he can barely remember the 8 multiplication chart, being able to know where the douche used to live was way out of Naruto's capability. But it just pissed the boy off so much whenever he was reminded of the kiss. Now that he thought about it, he's not really angry...more like he's embarrassed about it. How cheesy and corny, a kiss under the tree in the summer?! How much more cliché could that get? But those memories always drag another bad reminder along with it. The Uzumaki had moved to Tokyo when Naruto was 9 because of his father's promotion and so most people do not know of Naruto's cross-dressing days. If Sasuke just waltz in his life and spilled the beans without a damn because that's the jerk he is, Naruto's highschool years is over. Not that it isn't already. Naruto just have to have a crush on the cutest and hardest to get girl in the school, Haruno Sakura. To be honest, he have no idea what he was thinking when he started liking her. This goes way back to 7th grade year and now he's a second year in highschool. Its been four years yet it seems that his lovesick self is still not over the bubble gum hair girl. Sakura...Sakura is the reason why...Naruto likes chewing bubble gum. She got a pretty nice body though, but Naruto isn't the type to go for a girl because of that. Hinata seems cute and Ino is hot stuff...but its not easy to give up a four years long commitment. After a few minutes, the blond found a comfortable position to stared at his dream girl and a love story he'll never have.

To be honest Sasuke dislike crowds, not that he didnt make it clear already but it seems he's that one worm every bird dive for. Girls always buzz around him for some reason, is it because of his onyx eyes? Are they that mesmerizing? Tch, what would he give to have those ocean blue eyes...no. He mustn't think of that now. Now is not the time. He was late for his first day of school here. Sasuke isn't that fluent in Japanese since he grew up in France...and a little in a town where there was an ocean breeze always rolling in...Sasuke stopped and slammed his head on the car's window, earning himself a red mark on his pale white skin. He groaned. Lately Sasuke's head had been filled with nothing but _her_. Ignoring the fact that the raven had been thinking about his childhood friend 24/7, he only have a faint image of what the blonde looks like. He can't remember her clearly, only her hair and eyes color. He kissed her before so to mark her and make her his but... Now it just seem really lame and embarrassing. She must've think he's a jerk and a weirdo. It's not his fault! He saw it on TV that day and wanted to try it out on the one he liked. That did not worked out the way it should have because he end up running faster than a ninja home out of embarrassment. No, as amazing as people deemed he is, he isn't that fast. He was obviously wasn't fast enough to return to tell the girl he loved her because she had already moved to another place, a place without his presence. He sighed, an eye for an eye as the saying goes. He have no rights or say on the matter when he was the one that dropped the bomb on her and left in the first place. He sighed again.

"Sasuke, stop the sighing, you're not even that old," Itachi said with disinterest as he took a turn around the corner. They had moved to Japan because their dad's biggest company is going to be built here. Sasuke have no idea what that have anything to do with him. He could've stayed in France and lived with their aunt until he's 18. He could always work from overseas, his job wasn't _that_ important that he need to be physically there at the company. Of course that didnt happen because he's riding a car down the streets of Tokyo with an ever so grumpy face. Sasuke have never had problems with academics or sports or basically anything at all, except for languages with characters and love. Its always 'love' that seems to make him a less perfect person.

"We're here, go and prance along now, you are already late," Itachi said with a smirk on his face. He just loves seeing his oh so perfect little brother suffer. Its one of his greatest joy in life, can't afford to stop it now can he?

Sasuke glared at his brother and fling the door open. Itachi and his weird ass fetish, tch.

The raven took a deep breath and exhaled. He hated this helpless feeling of being in a foreign place. But he is an Uchiha and Uchiha have no weaknesses. All he have to do is simply do what he always does, "Give no fucks about anything". Nope. None at all. He walked up to the large building's front and pushed the double door open. Pulling out a map, he headed for the office because he have no idea what a transfer student in Japan's school was supposed to do first.

•••••

A sudden hunger hit Naruto and he immediately stood up and left the classroom. No one reacted. This was a normal routine for the blond and his classmates got used to it. His teacher had tried stopping him the first few times but it seems the boy can't work with an empty stomach. Too lazy to pull his hands out of his pockets, Naruto hooked the tip of his feet in the crack on the door way and slid it open with ease.

••

Shutting the door of the front office quietly, Sasuke make his way down the hallway. He had asked the principal and was told he just needed to go to class. What was it again?...Classroom 34 right? Keeping a mental image of the route he was supposed to take but then froze as he caught a whiff of the ocean. The ocean...in Tokyo, in a building? A flash of blond hair appeared around the corner and it caught the raven's breath.

••

Naruto, hands in his pocket as he maneuver around the halls of the school. Well...lets see...what shall he eat today. Oh! Ichiraku's ramen of course, just like every other day. He chuckled and quickly turned around the corner, excited to eat.

Then blue morning sky meets midnight onyx eyes.

A long minute of holding breaths and Sasuke and Naruto standing there staring, eye widen at one another.

"Have we met?" Sasuke said, breaking the deafening silent.

Naruto just stood there. There's something about this person that sent his spine shivering and his murdering blood boiling.

Sasuke stood still, observing the boy in front of him. There's something about him that set the raven's heart flaring. He...he never felt this way before. Is this what it feels like to have a heart attack? The ocean hue his eyes contains...its so...tempting. Unconsciously, Sasuke reached out for the blond. His thoughts deeper in space than any science can ever explore.

Seeing the unfamiliar man's hand coming for him, Naruto instantaneously moved out of the way. Only to be trapped against the lockers, between both of the other boy's firm arms.

Sasuke either didn't noticed their closeness or simply didn't care. His dark eyes bore straight into Naruto's blue orbs. Observing and calculating.

"No we have never met?" Naruto panicked, flimsily trying to pushing one of the arms away and avoiding the raven's stare.

"Are you certain? Your eyes...and hair remind me of someone I used to know," Sasuke mentioned, still staring into the dept of the ocean blue eyes.

Naruto on the other hand was scared shitless of having to stare into the eyes of a bottomless pit of darkness and pain.

"Yeah, I'm definitely sure now," Naruto grumbled, inching his face away so he wont have to directly look at his other peer.

"Do you have any cousins or siblings or anything?" Sasuke asked desperately. He wants a hint, even if its just a little lead, he wants to find her.

"Ur...none that...I've heard of," Naruto lied, averting his eyes and scratching the back of his. A trait known too well by everyone that knows the blond, a sign that he's lying. Aha, but this kid is new, Naruto can tell, he have never seen anyone this attractive in this school before.

Sasuke observed the blond quietly. He can tell the boy was lying. It was all too obvious, he have been in his father business for years, it isn't hard to tell the fakes from the real. Though he have no idea why the boy wasn't telling the truth. What have he got to lose from answering such a simple question? He sighed, removed his hands and tuck them back inside his pocket. This person is a lead, and from the environments he grew up in, you learn to never, ever let go of a lead.

"Well, as you can see I'm new here, can you help me with the directions?" The raven asked flatly, straightening up. He already knew the way...but the more time he have to learn about his victim, the more beneficial.

Naruto sighed and it was full of relief then nodded. He's new...mostly likely they wont have to meet again. He hates lying because when you tell the truth, you don't have to remember anything. Personally the blond doesn't even know why he's lying but this person give off an eerie aura. He don't like this weird feeling, its best to not leak anything unnecessary for now. Plus, those that duck butt hairstyle was driving his nerves and danger alarm crazy.

"Sure, which class is it?"

"34," Sasuke answered. An arrow shot right through the blond's honor. Class 34, in other word, class F2 1A, a smart ass class for smart assed kids. Its that one class Naruto can never get in, some people just aren't blessed with an intelligent brain.

"Come on, this way, before you're marked later than you already is," the blond said and leading the way.

The walk had only been a few minutes and it was silent the whole trip. Both boys were too cautious and wary of each other to even squeak a word. Most of the time though, Sasuke was thinking of a way to pry the secrets from the blond. HM...but how?...By the time they reach their destination, Sasuke can already do a report on all the gestures the blond boy do. The way he walks, shoe size, hair shade, shoulder length and basically everything.

"Its just through here," Naruto grinned and waved toward the door. Sasuke glared suspiciously at the fox grin the blond was giving him and grabbed the handle. Sasuke pulled on the door, however it didn't budge but only rattled really loud because of the strength he forced into it.

"Pffttt hahaha!" Naruto fell on the floor, cracking up.

The raven stared down at the boy, his face confused.

"Y..You...slide the doors..." Naruto wheezed. Blood rushed up to the raven's face, making his pale white skin pinker.

The sudden embarrassment caused the boy to slide the door too hard and it slammed open. Inside the class, the whole students body stared at Sasuke, eye widen. Great, now everyone thinks he have an attitude. But in reality, they were just gasping at how Sasuke was not a human made on earth but in heaven. Sasuke glared at the blond who is now dusting off his pants. The boy caught Sasuke's glared and grinned brightly.

"Good luck,"Naruto smiled evilly and ran off as fast as he could. Sasuke stared blankly at the empty hallway. Is...this war?...

"Ah good morning, you must be the new student," the teacher approached him smiling. Sasuke haven't realized it until now but he and that blond had been speaking English all those time. The raven droned out as the teacher introduces him and the class.

"Hmm...now that I thought about it...I never asked for his name...maybe next time?" Both of the boys thought as they endure the rest of the school day. Though what thoughts filled their head most was the mystery character of each other.

* * *

I'm finished with the first chapter of my 1st public fanfic..i wrote others but...yeah..some things on this earth are meant to be hidden, for public's safety and health. You know what they always say, 1st chapter is always the worse ФдФ(my pathetic excuse of a lie) 2nd chapter is even worse so cover your eyeballs. It'll get better I promise-(?) nah, no I don't guarantee anything heheh. If you collapse and die from reading a horribly structured sentence, I wont answer any law suits but I will go to your funerals :D


	2. Chapter 2

**May 14, 3015 2:43am**

_**Disclaimer**_: Naruto and all its characters are not mine...not even 0.000084% of it. Well...maybe -82% is(?)

I had my geometry exam the other day and guessed how long I took? 7 hours something for 60 questions and it wasn't even hard. Wtf did I do the whole time? I don't remember. But u know what they say, kids should get at least 8-10 hours of sleep a day -з-

* * *

**The Day You Kissed Me**

**Chapter 2**

The bell rang sharply throughout the building, announcing the end of the school day. Sasuke stared out at the sky through the window while quickly packing his materials. _Its going to rain_. He sighed when he heard shuffling feet approach him. A girl's footsteps...or two.

"U-Uchiha-kun isn't it?" A feminine voice spoke. Taking his time, the raven slowly turned around and stared at his invaders. A girl with bubble pink hair and light green eyes stood, smiling at him. He have seen green, light blue, and purple hair before but pink just take it to a whole different level of boldness. Glancing to his left, another girl who harnessed bleach blond hair and pale green-blue eyes. Had her colors were a bit more vibrant, the raven would care. It suddenly hit him, he never considered the fact that the person he was looking for could've dyed their hair or wear contacts or got plastic surgery even. His eyes sharpen, this search is even more hopeless than it already is. The girls' giggles snapped him out of his train of thoughts.

Sakura and Ino both blushed. They've taken the raven's silence as either he didn't speak Japanese or he was **checking them out**. Checking them out sound like a better option.

Sasuke flinched when he saw their cheeks reddened. Fck...he don't like this at all. He haven't even spoke yet and the girls already got the wrong idea.

"We thought we could show you how Japan's school works and lockers and s-stuff..." The girl with pink hair said shyly.

He stared down at her blankly. She was underestimating his family name too much. How stupid do she think an Uchiha is? He sighed.

"Its fine, I already know how this school work," he said and walked away without waiting for a reply. The girls stared at his disappearing back.

_Hot._ They both exchanged telepathically.

As the raven walked down the hallway, his phone abruptly buzzed. A text appeared on the screen:

**Cant pick you up today, got work, call one of the butler to pick you up_._** -Itachi

As if on cue, the the sky thundered and tears from the clouds above pounded down on the concrete field loudly. Sasuke smirked as students around him complained about the weather forecast lying. He pulled his umbrella out of his backpack, replacing the empty spot with his phone. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a yellow blob sped toward him. But he wasn't fast enough to react. A tan hand swiftly snatched the umbrella from pale ones and fled away like there is no tomorrow.

Naruto laughed evilly, running as fast as he can with the raven hot on his heels, glaring daggers at him. It was only after he was a mile out of sight of the new kid did he stop. Breathing heavily, he pulled his shirt up to wipe his sweaty face. That is...if there was the difference between sweat and rain. _Geeze what's the point of stealing that bastard's umbrella?_ He popped the umbrella opened and dark, menacing, eerie aura flowed out. Naruto flinched slightly. This was definitely a one of a kind umbrella. White on the cover and black on the inside.

"Just like that new kid," Naruto muttered thoughtfully. Actually...to fit the new kid, the umbrella would have to be black on the inside AND **OUTSIDE**. Snickering at his own remark, he walked toward the convenient store, the umbrella over his head.

Sasuke on the other hand weren't so fortunate. He was lost. Uchiha. Lost. This must be a first in all generations of Uchiha. Not to mentioned he was soaking wet. He also left his bag at the school when rage overtook him and he chased after the blond. Sighing heavily. _What was he thinking? Losing his cool so quickly_. He was cold, standing under the roof of a random store to shield from the rain. Could this day get any worse for the Uchiha? Calm down. Calm down. First is first, he needs to get an umbrella and a map. Well ONE smart thing Sasuke managed to do during his rage was grabbing his wallet. Now how the hell is he going to find a shop that sell umbrellas and provide maps? A tourist shop maybe? Do they have one around here? Abruptly, a dark car pulled up next the sidewalk. Sasuke glowered at the sleek black vehicle that will most likely bring bad news to him. The passenger's seat window silently scrolled down, revealing the face of none other than the 'majestic' Itachi himself.

The older man look through the window at his little brother, arching his eyebrow at the surprising sight. His brother looked pissed off as hell...and drenched.

"Dont you fcking dare ask any questions," Sasuke sliced through the older man's train of thoughts. The wet boy swing the back seat's door opened, climbed in and slammed it shut. Itachi's secretary drove toward the Uchiha's manor without any further word or order. The drive was tensed and quiet. Even Itachi didnt dare to squeak a word or insult. Sasuke was truly scary when he's angry. Even Itachi didn't have THAT bad of an attitude when he was younger.

Naruto dropped his bag on the floor the moment he stepped into his apartment and just...well...collapsed. Walking outside while you're soaking wet was not a good idea. He's betting three packages of ramen that he's going to school tomorrow with a running nose. He grinned as he realize the raven will also be in the same condition. Now people may ask why would he do that to someone he barely knows? Well believe it or not the blond was shocked and a bit, just a bit scared of the raven during their first meeting. He gives off such an intimidating presence. The blond shuddered at the memories or is it because his body temperature is dropping below zero? Groaning, he dragged his body to his room, turning up the heater on the way. He stripped, dried himself with a towel and pulled on a new pair of boxers. The blond jumped on his bed immediately afterword and snuggled under his blanket. It's not only girls that likes to cuddled with their blankets, it is warm after all. Not that he would ever admit this embarrassing fact to anyone. Closing his eyelids to fall asleep only to realize the lights was still on, growling, he grabbed a nearby tennis ball and threw it straight at the light switch. The room was in engulfed in darkness the moment the ball made contact with its goal. Soon enough the blond drifted into sleep. He dreamed of a nice day, a cool breeze from the ocean rolling in, the leaves ruffling and fluttering in the wind and the soft whistling of the grass in the air. The dream was slightly different from what actually happened that day, because being kissed by the new, dark-aura kid was definitely not in the story. What way is better than being awoken by nightmares right?

"Itachi, I finished your report, now hurry up and check it," Sasuke said, throwing the folder on his brother, who was currently laying on the couch, stomach first. Itachi growled angrily. Now do not be mistaken, Itachi is not the type of man who will just lay on the sofa. He prefered to properly rest on his bed. But all those morals were temporary forgotten. Earlier, after the two had finished dinner, Sasuke was walking around with his hair wet from the shower earlier. Which reminded Itachi of how funny Sasuke looked when he was drenched. Like a grumpy cat that's been forced to take a bath. The younger raven seemed have caught onto Itachi's thoughts because he kneed the guy right in the stomach. He didn't held back, as a matter of fact, the boy brought his elbowed down hard on his brother's back. Ending the fight in exactly 3 seconds.

Grumbling about how he's not as young as he used to be, the older man grabbed the folder and looked it over. His little brother was in fact amazing (not as amazing as Itachi himself though). Sasuke was forced to take many different type of classes during his childhood and man that kid zoomed through the classes faster than a man running after his stolen food. Judo, kendo, piano, violin, calligraphy and even swordsmithing. Some of the classes he took borders dangerously close to irrelevant. Alright it IS irrelevant. He mastered his lessons so quickly their parents had to find SOMETHING to keep the kid occupied. There was just one, one subject Sasuke couldn't passed with flying colors, it was art. Art takes time, even if you know the concept, it's still not as easy. The younger raven gave up that long ago, it was an immediate no only after 3 classes. That was the first and last thing Itachi saw his little brother giving up on. Though Sasuke was amazing, Itachi was better. Why? He's older. What does that have anything to do with anything? It doesn't, it's adult's logic, questioning it would only drags the mind farther into an endless pit of pain and darkness. Now if one really just want to experience the endless pit of pain and darkness, all you got to do was stare into his little brother's eyes. Easy.

Sasuke unconsciously felt his pride being insulted and kicked the sofa Itachi was laying on, earning a flinch from the older raven.

"You know Sasuke, you're going to catch a cold if you walk around like that," Itachi mentioned, waving his hands toward the shirtless raven who was only wearing sweatpants.

"I always walk around like this, what are you trying to say?" His little brother glowered, eyes narrowing, obviously not ready to discuss about his drenched-in-rain-water incident. The younger teen always seem to manage to know every motives and secret meaning behind everything the older raven said. Which was getting bothersome because teasing him was so fun back then. But now he had enough trouble watching out for punches and karate moves learned specifically to abuse his big brother.

"I didnt think so," Sasuke muttered and walked away, his mood sour.

"Say the guy who got his umbrella stolen by a kid 3inch shorter than him," Itachi grumbled to himself, so low that not even amplified machines can sense. But Uchiha Sasuke heard it. Oh he heard it alright. With that Itachi was in for another beating for the night. This time the skills his brother used was unidentifiable, based on its strength and damaged, as others like to call it: Lion Barrage.

Sasuke slept well that night, dreaming of chasing a mysterious person. Itachi on the other hand was admitted to the hospital for cracking his back when he fell down the sofa. The blond? Well he was traumatized and couldn't fall asleep. He cursed to himself, someone is dreaming of him. Like what that one wise old man said, "When you can't sleep, that's because you're awake in someone else's dream."

* * *

Highschool in America is so stressful...and I'm a freaking 1st year. I thought the first year of highschool is supposed to be..idk CHILL?!But writing inspiration slapped me in the face so hard it still stung. (I actually tripped over some dust and fell on a wall.)


	3. Chapter 3

May 15, 2015 6:56am

**_Disclaimer_**: I dont own Naruto nor any of his maties. 'з'

* * *

**The Day You Kissed Me**

**Chapter 3**

Naruto felt like a pile of bird crap when he woke up the next morning. He managed a few hours of sleep before birds chirped, calling the sun to rise. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and practically crawled toward his kitchen/living room. It was when the blond stepped on a Lego block was his drowsiness subsided. He jumped around the apartment one-footed, cursing every word he knew how.

Uchiha Sasuke was peacefully taking his morning jog. He prefered to run in the morning, when the neighborhood were quiet and secluded. That is, until he heard loud banging and cursing from an apartment he was passing by. By the wide range of cursing vocabulary the voice was speaking, the raven assumed this person had spent at least 10 years studying the art of cussing. Shrugging he continued running, it was an hour until school start, he had time to spare.

Naruto was now hiding beside the window, holding his breath. He had caught a glimpse of a familiar raven head and immediately pretend to dropped dead on the floor. _Maybe he's scouting to see who he can secretly kill at night or something._ And Naruto was not too keen on being a victim. After ten minutes, blond spikes peeked through the window pane, scanning the area, he sighed in relief. _Maybe it wasn't a good idea to messed with this kid, he seems dangerous_. Naruto have always been the type that do first and think second...which meant horrible pain and regret for the boy later on. _Ugh how could he not see the warnings before? Of course you don't mess with people who have a duck ass hair. _He groaned, grabbing his own head. He'll just return the umbrella and apologize, that should be enough. If not...and the deal take a turn for the worse...he's willing to give the kid a bag of pork flavored ramen even. Leave the thinking for later, first is first, he have to turn on the kettle and prepare his noodles for breakfast.

Actually, the younger Uchiha never does anything without benefits. His morning jog wasn't just for keeping himself healthy, it was a time for him to think...and to scout the area. He can't afford to have his pride be crushed again...like the time he got lost and drenched to boot. The raven felt murderous just thinking about the event that unfolded along with the tan blond. He was going to find a way to get revenge on that kid no matter the cost. The raven's watch clicked, indicating that it is time to head back. Pulling out his phone, he quickly dialed one of the worker number. A black car swerved around the corner 3 minutes later. Sasuke sighed. That took way too damn long, he hated waiting. In a few months he'll finally be able to LEGALLY drive and then he won't have to wait for these annoying ride to pick him up.

Naruto hurriedly grabbed his bag and dashed out of the room, locking the door on the way. His tie was looped carelessly around his neck, his shirt was not fully buttoned. _Wait...hold up, let's step back for a moment. He woke up and HOUR early and still manage to be late AND messy. And...and..hungry...what kind of record is this?!_

"Arghhhhh! Fck lifeeeeeee!" Naruto screeched while running at full speed to school.

Sasuke heard a distant scream. He glanced up the window and saw a tan blond running 50 mile per hour. He smirked, not his normal ones, his evil one.

"Ichi, drive a bit closer to that kid, make sure you run over that one rain puddle," Sasuke ordered, smirking. Grunting, the driver veer closer the the running boy.

Now some might think Naruto is stupid and oblivious...okay the first one MIGHT be right..but he wasn't so oblivious as to not notice a black car coming closer to him. Did he ever mention that he likes car? But not black, suspicious ones that looked like its about to run him over. He glared back to identify the driver but the glass was too dark. He was pretty sure it wasn't legal to have your car window that dark. But what do he know about life? The blond opened his mouth to yell at his soon-to-be-murderer but was cut short when the car zoomed by, the face of the raven smirking flashed through the window momentarily before a gallon of dirty rain water splashed on the blond. Naruto stood still...dumbfounded. And wet. Muddy wet. _That's it, that's it, THAT'S FUCKING IT! Fuck returning the umbrella. Fuck forgive and forget. This fucking war is fucking on!_

Naruto released a loud string of curses and some air punches before speeding back home. This was going to be a loonnnggg year indeed.

The moment Sasuke stepped out of the car he knew something was up. Girls, guys and **many **girls buzzed around the front gate like bees around their hive. In this case, it seems the poor raven was their "hive". His eyes narrowed as the crowd slowly made its way toward him. This is absurd! Never once in his life have he attend a school where people heard about him so quickly. For goodness sake he was only here for a day. No, not even a day, he was only here for four hours yesterday. There were days he truly loathed his parents for passing on these genes to him, but at least this gives him advantages in their business. Scowling and handing out free glares, the Uchiha pushed his way through the crowd. He's definitely transferring to a private school. He'll have to talk to Itachi about this.

One look at his locker from a distance and Sasuke decided he didn't want to come near it. Pink corners from what looks like love letters poked out of his storage box. He was tired of this shit, everytime he moved to a new place, this happened. It took all he had to resist punching through the wall at this moment.

The blond, who had decided to passed by the raven and give him a wedgie, immediately decided against it. He now hides behind the columns of lockers, observing his victim. The pale boy facial expression might seem passive but Naruto could almost feel the vibrations of the raven's fury. It was dark, very dark. All the thoughts the blond had this morning came rushing back, he had already confirmed with himself not to mess with this kid. _So why the fuck am I trying to mess with him?! _

At that moment, the younger Uchiha's head turned sharply toward the blond spikes poking out behind the lockers.

**Target Locked**

As if the two words clicked in their head, they both ran. Well, Naruto ran, sasuke...well, Sasuke was the one hunting.

In the last 17 years of Naruto's life, never had he ran so fast. He had no idea why he was running, maybe it was the bottomless pit of hell eyes of the kid had.

_No, that damn new kid BEEN having those eyes!_

Well one don't need a reason to breathe, its an instinct.

The Uchiha, who was blindly chasing that irritating blob of golden locks, also had no idea why he was chasing. Maybe it's because they got bad history, or most likely just because the blond had the most noticeable presence out of all the people there.

But one thing he DID know is that if Naruto gets caught, it'll be the last time the blond sees the sun.

Naruto apparently thought the same because his speed was multiplied instantly. He fled around the school but it was his third lap that the blond realized he wouldn't be able to lose the raven with just bushes as obstacles. _Time to go to the next level. Fuck class. _With those thoughts, the blond sped toward a nearby tree and swing on one of its branches. Before the raven could grab the boy's feet, the blond bounced onto the school's wall and jumped over to the other side.

Sasuke scowled. It seems that's something he have been doing since the age of 16 months. At this point, most chaser would give up but this excites the boy. He haven't been physically challenged lately since there was nothing left to try. Maybe after he caught the blond, he'll take up hunting trips again. Running toward the wall, his left foot skidded up the bricks and the raven quickly grabbed the ledge, hoisting himself up silently and ran after the boy. He can take his time, after all the umbrella Naruto took yesterday had a tracking machine in it. He could catch up to the boy easily, but the blond always managed to slip out of his hands before the raven could grab him. But this is what makes it fun. Smirking, the raven sped up, hot on the other boy's heels.

The only reason Naruto is still alive because he was in track, #1 in both sprinting and endurance races. They said swimming was the only sport that can save your life, but obviously running could save your ass from being busted. _Is running a sport? Well as long as its a competition, its a sport. Then ramen eating racing would be a sport too-_

Pale fingers lightly scratched the back Naruto's uniform and the boy fled like he was being chased by kangaroos. He had slowed down when he was thinking and didn't notice how close the raven was. That was a once in a lifetime blunder Naruto committed but enough of that. _It's time for our little game of starts._

Honestly, Naruto didn't just RAN into the big city for no reasons. It was rush hour, where employees buzzes like flies near manure to their workplaces. It wont be hard to lose the new kid here. _While at it maybe I'll go visit Ichiraku Noodles shop_. _Cuz of that duckass hair kid that I missed my breakfast-lunch_. _Damn, who the fuck do he think he is_.

The raven was intrigued by why the blond was now just walking and dodging people. The only reason he could track Naruto was not just because of the tracking device, its because Sasuke can almost see over the whole crowd. Almost. He's now strolling only a few feet behind the blond, dodging a few humans еverу nош апd тнеп. He smirked his this-guy-is-an-idiot grin. The boy seems to think he had lost the raven and is now walking aimlessly around. Waiting patiently for the perfect time to strike one's victim was a skill he had used since the moment he helped out with father's business.

Naruto walked up to Ichiraku's Noodle glass door but before he could grab the handle, a larger pale hand beat him to it. It swing the door opened. The blond boy froze, too shocked and scare to look up. _How...the fuck?.._

_"_Hurry up, my arm is getting tired dumbass," a raven said, glancing down at the yellow grass in front of him. It took Naruto a while to process the boy's words. In exactly 1.3246seconds, his feet, like wind in a hurricane, automatically dashed inside the shop. Sasuke calmly grabbed the boy's collar and dragged him to a table.

At this point Naruto didn't even bother struggling. He had forgotten how much taller the boy was. He was shoved into the seat and the other boy made his way to the other side. They sat in silent, waiting for a waiter to come. Naruto was sweating as if his entire body was made out of water. Why? Because the new kid was glaring a hole straight through the blond. _Die. I wanted to die. Or better yet, I wanted the boy across from me to die._

Analyzing and observing was always first on Sasuke's to-do-list. _This kid is younger_. Sasuke was sure the blond was somehow related to the person he was looking for. But he was not the type to stalk someone's private life, no, his pride don't allow that.

Soon enough, a female waiter came rushing to their table, half of the reason she was running was most like because of the tension at the table. Other half was apparently, without Sasuke's approval, his mom had the newsmen do a report on the whole Uchiha family's arrival in Japan. Which most likely is the reason as to why people at school and in the streets noticed him so quick.

"Five pork ramen please," Naruto said to the waiter.

"Five?" The raven questioned, looking at the other boy oddly.

"For me, I need five, you're paying," the blond answered, smiling. It was not a smile of those who are grateful. It was a smile of a passive killer.

The Uchiha smirked, "dark coffee."

"Ey, _teme_, didn't you see the sign? It's called Ichiraku's Noodles _for_ a reason," the blond retorted.

"If you had _looked_ at the menu, _dobe_, there is other shit too," the raven growled from the other side. He didn't like being called names in front of his face.

"Uh...um...I'll be right back then," the waiter muttered and ran off. Once again there was tension at the table. Except the atmosphere was hostile. At this moment, either boy could literally jump over the counter and tackle one another. There wasn't much of an exchange between the two but there was something about each other that just gets them on their nerves.

"Tell me, fucking now, do you have relatives?" the raven scowled, leaning over the table.

"Not any-, fucking -more duckass," the boy growled, also returning the intimidating position. From afar, one might think the two are having a lover quarrel and was about to make up but getting a closer look, the hatred is real.

"...you're lying," the raven replied, looking at Naruto warily. Their faces only a few inches away from each other.

"Why would I lie?" The shorter boy claimed.

"Because that is what you are," the paler boy answered and send a flick to the forehead of the blond. As if on cue, the waiter earlier came stumbling with their food and drink.

Uchiha Sasuke was a person that have seen many things in life. Paris, starvation, earthquakes, north Korea, but everyone have a first. And for the boy, it was seeing the tanner male eats. Correct that, he DID not see. The blond was simply done before the raven could blink. _This guy could get a world record if he enters. _

Naruto patted his stomach in satisfaction. Usually he eats only two bowl to keeps his budget, but when someone treats you to food, you got to take advantage of it. Naruto nodded at the raven and then to the empty bowls.

The raven grumbled, he understood the stupid smug language the blond was indicating, _go ahead and pay motherfcker. _Another thing he hates is being ordered around. His parents rarely ordered him around. Itachi...well Itachi stopped a few years back. If he remembers correctly, it was when Sasuke turned 12, ah the year he learned the art of assassination.

"Then you have to answer my questions," the raven said, pulling out his wallet and a couple of pretty big bills. Naruto eyed the money. _Who is this kid?_ The blond wondered to himself.

"Come," the taller boy ordered and got up,"and don't try to run, I got bodyguards to catch you this time." He didn't. But he saw the way the blond was looking at him suspiciously. His victim was in a vulnerable state of mind, he have to attack now or never.

Naruto reluctantly followed, "where are we going?"

Without turning around, the other boy replied, "..the park."

"What?! No!" The blond protested. "Don't you know that place is the perfect place to commit murder?! AND hide a body?!"

The raven glared at the other boy, not quite catching up, "What the fuck does that have to do with me asking you questions?"

"Well I just dont trust you enough to think all you're going to do is talk! I saw that fcking knife tucked beneath your uniform earlier!" Naruto stuttered, back away just in case.

The raven smirked, "You're pretty observant, where do you want me to start your interrogation? Your choice."

Naruto bit his lip. This was a tough decision. Everywhere just seems too dangerous. A library? No, its close due to staff's holidays. The subway is way more dangerous. A police box might get HIMSELF arrested too. A toy store? No, no, he cant stand kids. Kids remind him of himself. Dont get the wrong idea, he likes himself, he just dislike people like him.

What felt like centuries...Sasuke could have sworn, it felt longer. It must be tough to have a head with a brain the size of a grape. The raven was sure the blond would be the first to die if a zombie apocalypse broke out. But then he sure ran fast, even the raven had trouble catching up. Feeling his irritation reaching its maximum point, the raven slammed his foot on top of the smaller boy's foot.

"Ow! What the fuck you fucking piece of ugly shit, why the hell did you fcking step on my damn foot you cow manure!" The blond screeched, grabbing his foot and jumping around to keep balanced.

_Yep, that was definitely him_. The raven thought about this morning when he went out for his jog.

"Your apartment then, its close by and you got neighbors that will maybe notice when you're being murdered right," the raven said smugly and started walking, ignoring every protest and complaint the blond shouted.

"No, I don't wanna," Naruto grumbled, closing his eyes and frowning in disapproval.

Feeling his patience drawing thin again, the raven smashed his feet and it landed on the wall, 3 centimeters exact away from the blond.

The blond glanced at the feet next to him in distress. Even under the layer of the school uniform, Naruto could almost see the strength in those legs. _This is the leg of a soccer player, slim but strong as fuck. _He gulped.

"Alright, alright, I was just messing with you," he chuckled nervously and shakily reached for his keys.

The raven watched him intently. He had to admit, getting into the den of one's victim was the easiest way to go. Even without asking questions, he was sure the blond will have some family pictures lying around. He dislike resorting to this method of dirty play but he was getting impatient.

The door clicked open.

"Well, welcome to my dump?" The blond grinned up at the raven, waving his hands at the trash filled room.

It was the Uchiha's turn to gulp. He was hesitant to step in. How the blond had lived in this? He could not think of answer, nor do he want to know an answer. But the moment the boy stepped in, he was hit by the scent of the ocean's breeze. Unexpectedly, he had thought the mess would makes this place stinks like hell, but he liked the smell. _I could get used to this_.

"If you're wondering why this place smelled nice, its because of the air freshener over there," Naruto pointed toward a plug on the wall.

"What scent is it?" The raven asked, glancing around the room of what seems to be the living room and kitchen.

"Ocean something, they don't sell it anymore, it was limited edition so we ordered like 8 huge boxes of them, enough to last I guess," the blond shrugged.

"Hn..." Sasuke followed the blond to the kitchen and sat on one of the stool and rested his elbow on the counter.

"Green tea?" Naruto mentioned, turning his back toward the raven.

Feeling like he didn't have a choice, Sasuke just nodded despite the fact that the blond cant see him. He just hope the other boy wouldn't try to poison him. At the corner of his eye, a picture frame caught his eye. It was located at the end of the counter, near the wall, there were too many things littered around so it wasn't as visible as Sasuke would like it to be.

"Family photo?" The raven asked, still looking at the corner of the frame that was visible.

"Hm?" The blond turned around and followed the raven's gaze to the hidden picture. "Oh, yeah."

He headed toward it and attempted to pick it up. "Shit, its stuck."

Sasuke sighed. How long have it been there without cleaning to get it fucking stuck?

"Move, I got it," the Uchiha said and swatted the blond's hand away. He gave it a little yank and it came off with a _pluck_. He stared blankly at the frame in his hand then at his host.

"Beast," the blond pouted and returned to preparing the tea.

"Shrimp," the raven muttered and was absorbed in the picture he forgot to sit back down. The picture had a woman with reddish-pink hair and a blond about the age of 13. They were seated on the sofa, both smiling.

"Is this you and...who?" The raven questioned, looking at the lady. He couldn't tell what she was to the blond. Cant possibly be his mom, the tan boy have absolutely zero trait of her.

"My mom," the blond said, bring two cup of steaming tea with a towel wrap around them. "It was junior high...I think."

Sasuke glanced at the blond and placed the picture down, smirking, "idiots never changes I guess, once a dobe stays a dobe."

"Teme," the blond growled but stopped himself from jumping the raven when he remember about the scorching tea.

He pushed one cup of tea to the raven and made his way to the other side, sitting on the stool next to the pale boy.

Sasuke eyed the drink. This was most likely the first time the boy had to check his food for poison.

Laughing, Naruto slapped the raven's back. "Don't worry, I didn't poisoned it, Naruto's special green tea, the best in the market," the boy advertised playfully.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow and picked up the cup, "Naruto? Nice name."

Rolling his eyes, the blond replied sarcastically, "thanks, I know, totally fits me."

"You should be glad its not Boruto or something, dumbass," the raven smirked.

Naruto puffed his cheeks. _Fuck I was about to name my first child that. _

"Don't tell me that's actually your real name," Sasuke stared blankly at the blond.

"Of course not teme!" The blond yelled back. "I bet your name is more retarded because it fits your face!"

"Oh? What do you think my name is then?" The raven asked smirking and sipping his tea. It tasted nice, he haven't had green tea in a while but this definitely tasted different somehow. Maybe the atmosphere? This summer, he might as well visit a private beach and drink green tea all day.

"Hmmmm...hmmmmmmmmm...hmmmmmmmmmm," the blond hummed.

"Don't hurt yourself now, thinking too much might damage your grape brain," the pale boy mocked. He can't help but bully this kid.

"Well, it seems you already damaged YOUR pea size brain," Naruto huffed, smirking at his smart remark.

Then it clicked.

"Y-Yaruto?" The blond guessed proudly.

It took a while for the raven to process. _No matter how...how..low brained you are, can one possibly think of a name that_...

"Sasuke, its Sasuke," the raven sighed.

_Fuck it is cool! _Naruto grumbled angrily. Then it suddenly hit the blond. This new kid...raven hair...name is Sasuke...personality sucks...oh my...goodness... Naruto looked down at his cup nervously. _Oh no no no no no, it cant be. No fucking way. Nice coincident_. Trying to calm himself, the blond grabbed his cup and drank the whole thing. Bad thing. He couldn't swallow.

"Uchiha Sasuke actually," the raven mentioned. Right at that moment. The whole cup of tea was sprinkled upon him from the water hole of Naruto's mouth.

Sasuke was too pissed to move. Naruto on the other hand was to shocked to run.

"You're fucking dead meat," they both threatened at the same time. But for very different reasons. Maybe this time Naruto will really manage to beat the shitty life out of this douche and bury him alive in a ditch.

* * *

Wow, I can't believe I manage to get at most 4000 words in. I had no idea this was part of my capability, my fingers just automatically typed. Anyone have that problem? No? Guess it only works with stories with absolutely no plot? Fck outlines and plots, w-who needs t-them anyways..(that's why u always get mark below 50% on ur essays) *sob* ;-; I need serious help lol

**May 27, 2015 1:23 am**


	4. Chapter 4

May 27, 2015 07:23am

Managed to get my hands on a can of coke before bed. Yes! Now I'm motivated to write!

The Day You Kissed Me

**Chapter 4**

Naruto had no idea whether he should end the raven boy or run for his fucking life. Maybe he should dig a ditch for Sasuke to be buried in. And then dig one for himself, in case he gallantly died in his epic battle with the pale boy. Sounds like a good plan.

"Oi, fucking piece of shit, you do know something don't you," the other boy grumbled. It seems his angry mark broke beyond its capacity and Naruto knew this wasn't good news.

"Yes sir!" Naruto yelped. He'll answer any questions the Uchiha have, it's too risky to try to lie now.

"Do you know a girl about my age that have the same traits as you," the raven said coolly, wiping his face with a napkin. The way he was wiping slowly and passively as if it didn't bother him made it even scarier.

"Uh probably?" The blond answered nervously, his eyes following the damp napkin. Then he caught Sasuke's glare, it was so cold the blond was tempted to turn the heater up. Way up.

"Maybe my older sister(?)," Naruto mentioned. "If it's not her, I dont know who else, I have relatives but I don't know them. I swear!"

The Uchiha gazed at the blond collectedly. Naruto wasn't sure what was playing in the other boy's head nor did he know what the fuck was going to happen. Because right at that moment, Sasuke threw a deadly left hook at the blond, it barely missed. But Naruto felt the pressure in the air rippled. It caught him off guard and the chair fell back, bringing the blond with it.

Sasuke swiftly grabbed Naruto's flailing arm. _Fuck_! Was all the raven could manage before he was pulled along. Unfortunately, his head founded the corner of the table, and they collided. Hard. He was unconscious even before he fell on the blond.

Naruto weren't so lucky either. His head hit the floor pretty hard and the Uchiha just had to go and fell ON him. Which gave Naruto an EXTRA bump on his forehead. And to be honest, he wasn't feeling so hot right now because his visions are blurring.

"Sasuke!" A man screamed, slamming the door open. Naruto glared abruptly up at the stranger. The man stared down at the two in horror. The blond eyes widened as he stared at the older man. He looked like an older version of Sasuke, his hair was longer, and he had aging lines that formed along his inner cheeks.

"It's not what it looks like," the blond screeched and threw the raven off of him. He heard a grunt from the unconscious boy and the room fell silent.

Itachi had no idea what to do. It looked like his little brother was doing...some teenager/adult stuff that he prefered not to go into details about. He never thought one day he would have to go through this. One cannot pass a test he did not prepare for. Maybe he should pretend he hadn't seen any of this, just slowly...slowly disappear-

"Oi! Can you take your idiotic brother away?! He kinda gave us both a concussion, I don't want anymore mishaps," the blond grumbled, rubbing the back of his head and winced. He would sue the Uchiha if he could, but he was pretty much the reason they both fell.

"Have I...maybe seen you somewhere before?" The older man asked, entering the room. The phrase froze the blond right down to -84 degree Celsius. It reminded him of when Sasuke and him encountered just yesterday. It was not a pretty memory, if fact, it was toxic to the brain.

The blond shrugged, "the streets maybe(?)"

"...Maybe.." The older Uchiha echoed. Something was amiss but he decided to drop the subject. He headed toward his little brother. _My, the boy looked dead_, never once have Itachi seen his little brother this vulnerable before. Even in the young raven's sleep, the kid still manage to wake up at the slightest noise near his room. Most likely was the reason why the kid had the whole floor of the mansion to himself. The upper most one at that. Learning many things and taking classes can sure turn a child into something creepy as fck. None of the Uchiha were normal really, but Sasuke...Sasuke was on a different level of abnormality. Itachi shoved his right hand under the younger raven's kneecaps and the other around the boy's back. If Sasuke found out Itachi did this...goodness he might as well order a coffin made out of diamond for himself ahead of time. Out the corner of his eye, Itachi spotted the blond stumbling. Before he could call out to the boy.

Naruto fainted.

There was soft beeping noises and there were birds chirping in the distance. It sounded peaceful, something the blond hadn't experience in a long time. He felt warm sunlight shined on his right arm. He squinted up at the window, his eyes felt like it haven't been used for years and everything were blurry and dreamy. He turned the other way, laying on his side so that the sun shined on his back instead.

A pair of onyx eye met with ocean blue orbs.

Naruto froze. The other boy was laying on the other bed, also on his side, with his elbow propped on the pillow and his head resting on his knuckles. The raven just laid there, staring calmly at Naruto. The blond just fucking woke up with birds chirping and soft sunlight dancing, and now he was back to square one: The bottomless pit of hell and horror and pain of Sasuke's eyes.

"Who are you?" The raven demanded.

The blond panicked. _Is this one of those cliché part in the movie where the guy gets ran over by a car and lost his memo-_

"Calm down, you're not that lucky and I'm not that weak," the Uchiha said coolly. His eye twitched a millimeter when he heard the blond cursed in disappointment.

"What I meant was," the raven paused for a moment, rethinking his words. "What's your family name?"

"Uzumaki," the blond answered after a moment, his last name used to be Namikaze but shit happens and it was changed to his mother's maiden name.

The room fell silent again. The raven sighed after a minute and relaxed back onto his hospital bed.

"I could've sworn..." The raven whispered, his head rested on the back of his palms.

That was when Naruto saw it. When the raven was turning to rest on his back. A spark of blue gleamed in the sunlight. Sasuke had worn his school uniform with his collar buttoned, that was why Naruto hadn't notice before. The raven had a blue crystal necklace laced around his neck.

"I thought you said you didn't like it," the blond thought aloud and immediately shut his mouth.

"Hn?" Sasuke grunted, glancing at the other boy.

"Nothing," the blond puffed and turned around sharply toward the window.

Now the raven was bothered. When people said it's nothing, it was something too secretive to tell.

"If you dont tell me, we can have another hunt if you want," the raven smirked. The blond's ear perked up at the two words 'hunt' and 'again'. He absolutely did not want another hunt. The outcome was horrible. Turning back toward the raven, the two had another staring contest.

"The necklace," Naruto mentioned, pointing at the loop around Sasuke's neck.

"This?" The raven asked, pulling the necklace that was hidden under his yukata out. The blue object twinkled in the pale boy's hand. "I got it at a gift trade."

"A gift trade?..." The blond repeated weirdly.

"Yeah, I traded a ring for this," Sasuke replied, as if this was something he just now remember about.

"Oh..." The blond echoed. _Oh, fuck. _Naruto had doubted that maybe he remembered the name of his childhood friend wrong and it wasn't definitely Uchiha Sasuke. Or he had hoped that maybe the boy back then got (accidently) ran over by a car or something. But now all doubts were diminished. He still remembered till this day that he single-handedly craft that necklace the raven was wearing. Okay maybe he didn't _exactly _craft it, he just insert the crystal in the loop. For goodness sake he was 7!

"What are you thinking about?" The raven asked in amusement. From his point of view, all the raven could see was the blond squirming crazily and pulling his scalp off.

"Thinking about how you got ripped off, a ring for a cheap necklace, pretty stupid for you kid dont you think Uchiha?" the blond replied coolly, copying the raven's modeling pose earlier. He even flashed a grin toward the other boy.

_Goodness someone help me, or at least get this idiot of a dobe out of this room._ "Hn," was the only sound the raven emitted before turning away.

Naruto stuck out his tongue, making soundless insults. This was totally elementary but it takes an elementary kid to deal with an elementary kid. And Sasuke was a kid, no doubt about it.

A pillow flew at Naruto faster than the speed of light, knocking the blond square on the face. Naruto upper body fell off the bed, dangling lifelessly.

Sasuke, the attacker, glared at the tan boy silently. It was after 3 minutes that he began to worry.

"Oi...dobe," he called. There was no answer. Getting up from his bed warily, the raven headed over to the unmoving body.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, more serious now. He climbed onto the blond's bed and hover above the blond.

"Naruto, I said!" He yelled once again. Frowning, the boy started pulling the other half of the blond body up but stopped. _That's a bad idea, if the head hit one of the bed's leg, his condition might worsen._ He leaned down the bed, trying to support the blond's head.

Naruto hands were swiftly brought up, slapping both side of the raven's cheeks with his slippers. He slammed it so hard, fox prints stung red on the Sasuke's face.

That was when the raven lost it, all his stress from who knows how long came pouring out. He grabbed the blond's collar, jerking him up violently. Naruto reacted fast, bringing his fist up-

There was a ripping noise and the bed sheet under them shredded, sending the two teens tumbling on the floor. Had Sasuke been a bit shorter, he would've gotten away safely, almost. But he wasn't, his forehead slammed against the wall.

Naruto then remembered about what happened last time with the chairs. He wasn't ready for another bump on the head. "H-Hold up-"

But before he could finish.

Their lips crushed together. It fitted perfectly, no teeth clicking or bleeding lips. No it was **perfect**.

"Mrpphhh," they both muffled but couldn't move. The raven was planning to soften his fall on Naruto so he had both of his hands bended painfully on the wall...but that didnt work out. He was stuck and so was Naruto. The blond had the bottom half of his legs on the bed, tucked under the heavier man. When they both tried to squirm, it made the "kiss" even deeper.

Both boys were frozen as if time had stopped. Like time had backpedaled, back to a summer day, in the grassy field that smelled like the ocean, the sakura was fluttering softly in the wind.

Itachi who just happened to take a walk and passed by the window, which was his brother's room. He smirked evilly and went up to the window. The sight wasn't as pretty as he thought it would be. His brother was half on the floor and half on the bed...KISSING SOMEONE?!

He pulled out his phone lightning fast and was even faster on taking pictures.

Sasuke was redder than the fruit he loved. Yes, tomato is a fruit people. He mustered all of his hidden strength and lifted his upper half up a few inches from the blond's. A wall push up was more painful than he thought it was. Then it caught his breath. He could see Naruto's pure cyan eyes twinkled up at him in shock clearly now. De ja vu...like that one time he kissed someone 9 years ago. His necklace was dangling in front of the blond, as if comparing the crystal's blue with Naruto's orbs. But Naruto's eyes won, it was more...real? Maybe it was because his arm muscle was tiring but the reason was unknown to the Uchiha as he leaned closer to the tanner boy.

The moment Naruto saw the raven's face closing in again, he crunched up his fist and punched the other boy right on the cheek. Something he couldn't do before due to their close distance.

A grunt as the raven fell back again, this time his fore head smashed on Naruto's nose.

The blond yelped at the sudden pain. This was way worse than having that phone dropping on your face. He pushed the raven's head out of the way and clutched his throbbing nose. _It's bleeding, it's bleeding!_

The raven was hunched over, with his head resting on the nape of blond's neck. _That was one hell of a punch for a kid that just fucking woke up_. The raven moved his hands up to rub his face but the stupid ditch was too narrow.

"Naruto," the raven said calmly, glancing up at the boy, well he _tried_ to glance up. It hurt his eyes too much to glance up so he closed them.

"Whutf?!" The blond mumbled angrily, still grabbing his nose.

"Grab my phone, I cant move my arms, its in the secret pocket, the one underneath my yukata," Sasuke ordered. With his eyes closed, his senses was spiked up to 50% and he can smell the blond _very_ well.

"Ew no! I'm not reaching under there!" Naruto complained, squirming when he felt the raven's inhale deepened.

"It's a damn pocket sewn on the wrong side of the yukata, fucking grow up, or do you want to stay in this damn position till noon dumbass?!" The raven broke out.

"Alright, alright, don't got to yell," the blond mumbled and reached under the Uchiha's clothes. His hand accidently ran up the raven's leg, too close to the private area for the pale boy's liking.

"Watch where you're touching," Sasuke hissed.

"Sorry, geeze if your duckass hair weren't in the way, MAYBE I could watch where I'm going," the blond retorted.

"Are you talking back to me?" The raven growled.

Naruto rolled his eyes and replied, sarcastic filled his voice, "no sir."

With that, the raven bit the blond's lightly on the blond's collar bone.

"Ow! What the hell man?! That hurts!" The blond yelped.

_How does a piece of bone get hurt?_ Sasuke had no idea, but he wanted to tease the boy. Turned out, he quite enjoyed the taste of it.

"Hurry up and get my phone or I'm going to rip out the rest of your skin," the paler boy threaten, nibbling along the blond's neck.

"S-S-Shit, calm down I got it, I got it," the blond whimpered, quickly rummaging through the yukata.

"What I don't feel it! I can't s feel it anywhere! Uchiha!" The blond panicked.

"Ah! That's right, its in my right pocket," the raven mentioned, thinking back.

"Aw come on!" The blond grumbled. Sasuke sighed. He settled his palms, one next to the blond's head and the other next to his, getting into a push up position. He pushed his upper body up, the top of his head scratching painfully against the wall.

This reminded Naruto of that one thing where the guy did push ups with his girl underneath him, kissing her everytime he came down. The blond blushed for a reason he did not know.

"Hurry up and grab my phone dobe," Sasuke ordered, looking down at the boy.

"R-Right," the blond chuckled and reached to search the other side of the yukata.

Seeing the blond underneath him, it unnerves the raven. He scooted back into the bed, as much as he could manage, like an inch, at least his head isn't squished on the wall anymore.

"Stop moving! I can't find the phone if you keep wiggling around!" The blond complained impatiently.

"Hn," was the only noise the Uchiha made in reply. He was once again distracted by Naruto's eyes. He never noticed how well it matches the raven's image of perfection. The crystal earlier just prove it even more. The reason he wore the necklace was because it reminded him of those beautiful ocean blue eyes. Where sea gulls twinkled like stars in the sky, it was like seeing a whole story in a single pair of eyes. Without realizing why, after a few moments of staring at the blond, his elbows suddenly bent in a 90 degree angle. A perfect push up position.

The blond eyes widened as the raven pecked him on the tip of his nose. He stared up at the paler boy, who was now a full length arm away from him.

Sasuke didn't miss, it wasn't a miss.

"What-" Naruto began but was cut off when the Sasuke leaned down again. This time, the raven's lip graze lightly on the blond's nose bridge. Then he slowly pushed back up.

Sasuke smirked down at the blushing blond.

"Wait hold-"

The raven crouched down once again, without stopping to hear Naruto, he traced his lips lightly up the boy's nose bridge, feeling the soft skin under his lips. Then he landed on the blond's forehead and gave it a soft kiss. Immediately Naruto brought both of his hands up and covered his face in embarrassment.

_Hn, dumbass, left his lips unguarded. _Sasuke leaned down for the final destination, their lips were close enough that he could feel Naruto's soft breathing, every fucking thing that belong to the blond just smell so much like the blissful ocean.

Vibrant blue eyes peeked at the raven through the crack between the blond's fingers. And their eyes met. At that moment, he saw Sasuke grinned. A real one, not a business one, not an evil one, not a fake one, no it was a smile that was worth a million sun. It took Naruto's breath away. He was reminded of how beautiful the raven was, as if he was personally handmade while others were produced in factories. His hands drifted toward the taller figure, his fingers tracing the thin lining of the paler boy's lips. Naruto's other hand laced around strands of black hair, maybe all of this was an unconscious action, an instinct. He noticed the raven leaning closer or was it the blond himself that was pulling them together? Who knows.

"Uh-" Itachi squeaked from the door way. The moment the raven heard his older brother's voice, his body wavered and he fell back on the blond. Luckily, without much damage this time.

"My bad, I'll just-" the older man began closing the door.

"Itachi, pull me, fucking, up," the raven growled, his words full of venomous.

When Sasuke spoke, Naruto could feel vibrations from the husky voice the raven emitted ringing through his entire body. Such powerful voices always manage to make the blond shuddered. Whether its fear or respect was one thing Naruto could never understand.

"Nice way to ask," Itachi sighed and walked over to the two. He began climbing on the bed but Sasuke stopped him.

"Dont get on the bed or else this will fucking look like a threesomes," the younger Uchiha scowled.

"Alright, alright," Itachi said, raising his hands to indicate no harm. Sasuke seems to be a bit angrier than he usually was, but Itachi knew long ago not to dwell on his little brother's "fragile" feelings. Because fragile things can hell be dangerous when broken. Like a wine glass, if that shit broke, might as well find a new house to live in because the broken almost invisibles pieces are impossible to find.

Itachi pushed his little brother brother back onto the bed and helped the blond up.

As the raven were getting off the bed, his phone rang. Sasuke silently pulled it out and lifts it up to his ears.

Naruto couldn't do anything but sprawled himself on the wall. He was too embarrassed to turn around and face anyone. The older raven male most of all. _I hope he doesn't think we're doing anything, fuck that was the second time_. And so young and growing blond boy fell deeper into despair.

"Alright, I'll be there in a couple," the raven sighed and turned off his phone.

"Meeting with dad and his oldies," Sasuke mentioned to Itachi, but his eyes were elsewhere.

"Do you want me to come instead?" The older raven replied calmly, following his brother gaze to the blond.

"Can't, it'll be until 7pm, you got a meeting at 6pm I know that," Sasuke stated in frustration and ran a hand through his silky, black hair. He glanced up at the blond who was...what hugging the wall? And sighed once again. Complicated.

"Didn't I said you were a hundred year too young to sigh Sasuke?" Itachi mentioned ruffling his younger brother's hair. He haven't done so since..well since the year Sasuke was 12, ah the year the boy learned the art of assassination.

The younger raven shook his head, trying to knock Itachi's hand off, like a puppy shaking water off its wet body.

Itachi chuckled, a genuine laugh. One he hadn't done in a while.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, then the pair of onyx averted back to the blond who was now staring at the two.

"Naruto..." The raven said hesitantly, not sure what to say.

The blond had no idea what to say either. What the fuck just happened was still too shocking to sort out.

"...I'll treat you to _six _bowl of ramen next time," Sasuke offered, smirking at the blond.

"Hm, that's _seven_ bowl teme," Naruto puffed, the corner of his mouth twitching up to a smile.

The younger raven rolled his eyes, "you're fat enough dobe."

With that exchange, Sasuke walked to the door.

"So...are you two dating now-" Itachi started but unfortunate for him, Sasuke had decided to get his hands bloody before going to the meeting.

Soon afterward, the blond's laugh filled the whole hospital while Itachi was admitted into the emergency room. Sasuke listened contently to the ocean's breeze laughter dancing around as he made his way to the car.

This one was so cute to write it gave me the "kyaaaaaaas". Usually I never go kyyaa while reading my writings or doujins lol. Which reminded me of my geometry exam score I got the other day. *sob* some stuff are meant to be hidden from the world for public safer you know, one of it was my score.. ;-; I died after seeing it...how did my teacher survive? No clue. But hooray! Woohoo! Banzai! Chúc mừng! bon travail! For chapter 4 :з

May 28, 2015 20:45


	5. Chapter 5

June 25, 2015 00:04

CHp5

I made a mistake of taking a dip inside a pool with a bunch of...ugh..humans and chlorine and now my physical and mental health is so disturbed...ppl..heed my advice and make sure if u see a pool full of ppl...just..just..stay away...i learned that the hard way...chlorine allergy is going to be the reason for my death in 2015. If I dont update for 4 years...tell my mom... I was the one... who ate her favorite lipstick ...when I was little... and... didnt..die... =д="

But lets get to the story shall we?

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Uchiha Sasuke is not the type to be lost for words or actions. But some things just leave the boy speechless and soulless. For example, sitting on the same damn pillow for 5 hours straight and listening to a bunch of old men chattered about their "childhood", or what scientist likes to call it, "the time dinosaurs still roam earth". He is, in nature, a very patient and impassive being. Sometimes. However, hearing the same phrases repeated over and over againl can easily overload one's brain system. If Sasuke hear one more " **when I was your age...**" or "back in the day...". He swore, he was not going to hesitate flipping this damn table and sending some patients to the hospital. And it's fucking pass 7, how long is this shitty meet-up is going to last?! _Calm down I shouldn't PHYSICALLY hurt people is in a more disadvantage state than me. _But Sasuke knew well, too well, that if all these old men gang up on him with their lethal weapons, the walking sticks, he would not stand a chance. Forget all of them, one was enough to leave the boy dead on the floor. An old chap once bumped into the raven in the streets and the senior's walking cane just happened to accidentally, he repeated **accidentally**, drilled into Sasuke's left shoe. For the first time in the young Uchiha's life, he screamed and felt true pain. The helpless feeling of defeat and unable to take revenge broke the raven for days. After locking himself in his room for two days, his meditation was completed and he came out as a new and refined man. But Sasuke know that no amount of meditation can get him through this hell pit.

••• •• • •• •••

"Then the kid locked himself in his room and cried for days," Itachi whooped, grabbing the chair's arm to stabilized himself.

"Hahaha! UCHIHA SASUKE?! Crying over an old dude stepping on his feet?!" The blond howled, grabbing his stomach from the lack of air coming in due to his non-stop laughter.

"And now when he sees people with a cane, he'll turn the other way," the older raven cried, feeling good exploiting his little brother's weakness.

Naruto snickered. Now he have a thing to use against his the jerk-ass Sasuke.

"Ah..that was good, we should have more Sasuke-dissing sessions," the younger male suggested, wiping a tear that formed earlier with his fingers.

"You seems like you'll make a good drinking buddy," Itachi chuckled, sipping his can of beer.

"You staying for dinner? I'm cooking," Naruto said, boosting himself up from the carpeted floor.

The older raven glanced at his watch that is made out of pure gold, decorated with diamonds. Judging from Sasuke anger meter, the boy will most likely trash the party and go home early. And his younger brother might seemed like an i-don't-care-about-your-personal-health but...he really is one. If Itachi gets home late, the boy gets suspicious and asks about it the next morning in his indirectly ways. Which Itachi thought was cute because Sasuke cared. Oh how wrong he was.

**FLASHBACK**

"If you're going to come home late, spend the night in the pig den you peasant, you are disturbing my sleep with your loud entrance," Sasuke scolded.

"But ototou, you weren't even asleep-gwohh!" Itachi retorted but the twelve year old boy stopped him with a kick on the shin.

"Shut up! Don't call me that! It's embarrassing!" The younger raven complained, gulping down his milk in a flash.

"Ha! You cant tell me what to do until you're talllllll enoughhhhh!" Itachi yelled, half way through his sentence, he had already made a run for the car. He wasn't about to stick around long enough for his brother to send him to the hospital again. Nope, not today Sasuke.

"Kisame! England! NOW!" The older raven shrieked and swiftly jumped through the car's window. And by the time he spotted Sasuke slammed through the front door like a wild animal, it was too late, Itachi was out of bullets' reach, and in a safe zone. Well, for three months that is, usually the younger raven let go of the past but there are just some things Itachi can never get away with no matter the time. And what a surprised he came home to. The older raven spent the next few weeks (in the hospital once again) complaining to their parents as to why the parents don't fucking let kids like Sasuke take assassination classes. But lets just say, Itachi never saw his little brother through the same light again nor do he call him 'ototou'

**PRESENT**

"Hm..alright I'll stay," the older Uchiha said, completely pushing aside all past memories.

"We're having miso soup and shrimp tempura," Naruto said, heading to the kitchen and tying an apron around him.

"Well, I'm interested in what commoners' tempura taste like," Itachi smirked.

"You and your brother are two of a kind huh?," the blond sighed, turning on the fire.

"Well technically, Naruto-kun, we're both Uchihas," the older raven replied smugly.

It took all Naruto had not to roll his cyan eyes, " good point."

••• •• • •• •••

"See you again some time Sasuke," they said, waving to him smiling. The raven no longer believe in a kind smile from acquaintances oldies. Deep inside..they're evil..like bunnies. He shuddered. Oh how he loath bunnies and old men. They just get on his bad sides.

"Home sir?" The driver asked as the Uchiha slinked into the leather chair.

"No, I want to go to the amusement park after drinking and listening to stories about cavemen for 7 hours," Sasuke growled.

"...Which amusement park sir? There's many around here," the man replied, looking at the raven oddly.

"Home!" The boy scowled, closing his eyes in frustration, ah..sleep, that's what he needs. Sweet sweet sleep.

••• •• • •• •••

"I'd say you have a talent in cooking Naruto," Itachi commented, stuffing the last shrimp into his mouth.

"Haha yeah, I know," the boy replied, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Naruto, you're actually the cute type aren't you? Yet you act like a delinquent," Itachi mentioned.

"Cute?!...Wait a delinquent?! Are you serious?!" Naruto said in shock. He quickly rubbed his face, checking for any mustaches. He sighed in relief when it felt as smooth as a deer's fur.

"Naruto, I don't think having a beard is what makes you a delinquent-" the older man started but was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing.

"Excuse me," Itachi said, sliding out of the chair.

"Oh, go ahead," Naruto said, returning to his food. When he saw Itachi slipped into the bathroom, he quickly jumped out of his own chair and ran to a nearby mirror.

"...Is it my hair?...but it's natural...my scars? Oh that stupid ass fox..no no cant be...it have got to be my eyebrows," the boy whispered to himself and ran a finger through his eyebrows.

He quickly dismissed the silly ideas, "No, that's ridiculous...he said it was the way I act...maybe because..."

••• •• • •• •••

"Where are you?" Sasuke cut to the point.

"My my what's this, Sasuke you NEVER call to ask of my whereabouts when I'm late, what's the special occasion?" Itachi asked, smug in his tone.

"The special occasion is, idiot, the fact that you're never _this _late, and I'm getting this feeling like you need a beating...you said something shitty about me didn't you," the boy scowled through the phone.

"Sheesh Sasuke, you're going to be an abusive husband if you keep this up," the older man returned with a growl.

"Trust me Itachi, you're the only one that agitates me enough and I might not look it but I respect the social balance and equality of others, women, kids, men, seniors, deers and such," the younger raven frowned. He do hate the idea of abuse, if you want to fight, fight someone that can give you a challenge not a guaranteed victory.

"How-" once again Itachi was cut off.

"My eyes!" A distant shriek was heard and it took Sasuke approximately 0.03 seconds to recognized its owner. Another world record in one lifetime, bravo.

"Itachi...do...not..fucking...tell...me..you're..at Naruto's house..." The boy muttered silently through the line. A gulp was heard from the other side and there was silent breathing noise.

"...I'm not(?)" the older man said nervously.

"You got some nerves lying to me," the younger Uchiha glowered.

"Well, you said not to-" Itachi said and the line was abruptly cut off. The man stared at his blank screen, brain processing a bit slowly due to the new situation that just unfolded. Sasuke never hangs up unless both of them acknowledged that it was the end of the conversation.

Naruto was washing the dishes when he heard Itachi's footsteps returned. It was silent, as if he was forced to be careful and now walks like a shadow as a habit. Silent...but not as quiet as Sasuke's, you can't tell he's near until his warm breath was _SLAP-_

_"_What the fuck?!" The blond screamed and pinched himself.

"Uh..." Itachi blurted, looking at Naruto's back as he once again smacked himself. The older raven was determining whether or not to pull that phone out again and dial the police number.

"What?!" The blond turned around, face furious yet tints of red fluttered on his cheeks.

Itachi flinched.

"W-What the fuck happened to your...eye..it's pink.." The raven murmured, almost tripping over a piece of rice. The pink eye just made Naruto look a bit more sinister than he already is.

"Oh shit...I accidentally poked it while I was checking my eyelashes out...you heard me screamed...I bet even the neighbors did.." The boy grimaced from the reminder of his pain.

"...Well apologize to your neighbors again...because they're going to hear way more than that," Itachi mentioned.

"Huh? What do you mean-"

As if on clue, the front door was violently kicked open.

"What?!" The blond yelled, running to see the culprit that murdered his door.

Past the opened door, stood a tall figure, hands in his sweatpants' pocket and impassive obsidian eyes landed on a pair of ocean sky orbs.

"Sasuke?! Why the fuck are you barefooted?! I mean why the hell did you kicked open my door!?" The blond panicked.

"That was an instinct, I forgot how to knock for a moment," the raven shrugged, walking inside the apartment.

Naruto was speechless. _ Is this guy stupid?! He's even barefoot! What about my door!?_

_"_You idiot!" Naruto screamed childishly and threw his ducky slipper at the younger raven. It hit his shoulder pathetically and rolled onto the floor. There was a dead silent.

Itachi was kneeling behind the kitchen counter, ready to make a run for the door before Sasuke can catch him. Then he heard grunting. Quietly, he poked his head around the corner and was almost instantaneously blinded. The blond was sitting on top of his brother. That was all Itachi dared to see.

From Itachi's point of view, he missed the fist Naruto was delivering to the raven's face. It was caught swiftly by pale hands, barely in time. Then once again the two rolled around, punching and kicking like there's no tomorrow.

At some point Itachi had already forgotten about his escape and was covering his ears and humming to himself, whatever it is he needed to do to block out the noise.

~ 36 mins later ~

The two teenage boys lay on their back, panting from the lack of oxygen. It was a comfortable quietness shared between the two. They could even hear Itachi's humming in the background. Huh...when was the last time Sasuke heard his brother sing? Centuries...must be centuries.

Naruto glanced over to his pale companion. He wasn't sweating one bit. Except for the bruise on his cheek and arm, he seemed totally unaffected. The blond on the other hand was sweating pools of water and hm...? Only one little bruise on his shoulder. _Was Sasuke holding back?...NAH, he isn't that type of person._

"Ugh, I'm taking a shower," Naruto announced grabbing his sweaty shirt then pointing to Sasuke, "you, do something about that damn door, bastard."

Sasuke watched as the blond walked toward the hallway, to the bathroom. He lifted his shirt and removed it, leaving the raven to gaze curiously at the tan back. _It's the same shade._

••• •• • •• •••

It was two hours later that Naruto finally decided to step out of the cool bath water. Fastening his pajamas, he laced a towel around his neck and exited the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He glanced toward the kitchen and spotted Sasuke sitting on a stool behind the counter, a book in one hand, a cup of something in the other. And why was he shirtless, Naruto did not want to find out.

Hearing the bathroom door closed, the raven's eyes peel away from the pages and fell on the blond.

Naruto stared at a clock on the wall and looked back at Sasuke puzzled. The raven's eyes never left the blond as he walked toward the kitchen. Naruto spotted Itachi dead asleep on the couch, Sasuke's jacket draped over him. The blond chuckled, Itachi looked like he went back a few years, it seems behind the stoic mask, he's nothing more than a child sucking on his thumb.

"You sure like taking your time idiot, even girls don't take showers that long," Sasuke smirked, taking a sip from his coffee.

"It was a _bath_ teme, and why the hell are you drinking coffee and reading a book at 12 in the morning?" The blond asked, sitting on a stool across from the raven.

"You told me to do something about the door did you not? So I'm watching over it," The Uchiha replied smugly.

"Well yeah? I meant go ahead and change the doorknob stupid," the blond rolled his eyes and headed over to Sasuke.

"Move," he ordered and opened the drawer next to the raven. Inside was a bunch of doorknobs.

"Woah, you need it that often?" Sasuke asked, looking suspiciously at the drawer. This just add to the weirdest things the raven sees in this world.

"Well most of the people that enters this place prefered to knock down the door instead of knocking," the blond said, sending a swift glare at the other boy and was returned with a shrug.

"Here, I got it," the taller boy said, grabbing the new doorknob and the screwdriver from the blond's hands.

"Huh...I thought rich kids don't know how to do anything," the tan boy said, taking the raven's seat and staring at the other boy's bare back. He never noticed how amazing Sasuke's back looked, shoulder blades seems so perfectly aligned, making one wondered if angel's wings once sprouted from it.

"Well, I'm that one rich kids that knows how to do _everything_," Sasuke sneered, lowering himself next to the broken doorknob. "and why the fuck is there so many screws?"

"Meh, safety reasons, but with you I guess I need a steel door," Naruto grinned.

"Hn," the raven chuckled, oh Naruto had so much to learn, steel doors are babies compared to the Uchiha.

Feelings his eyes drooped, the blond took a sip from Sasuke coffee and nearly died. It was extreme bitter dark coffee. Everything the Uchiha does seems to defined himself more than words can. Naruto was too scared to even want to know what book the pale boy was reading. It's got be how to kill a person without leaving evidence or something. Instead, he crossed his arms over the book and rested his head on it. The silent breathing of Itachi's and the sight of Sasuke's back soon let sleep took over the blond.

Sasuke decrease the noise of his work the moment he heard Naruto's even breathing, it was soft, as if he dreaming of flying with birds. He quietly got up and placed the broken doorknob along with the screwdriver silently on the counter. Then glanced at the boy sleeping peacefully. A pale finger feathered softly over the blond's face, removing a strand of hair that strayed from its place. _He got the right shade of blond too..._

The raven have no doubt Naruto was connected to the person back then. But he didn't know how, not without the blond cooperating. It's like everyone is trying to stop him from finding his beloved. Sighing, he ran his hand over the tan boy's back and looped his other arm around Naruto's knees, lifting the boy up. Ah, this must be the first time Sasuke carried a person like this. He didn't want anyone else to be his princess. It didn't feel as bad as he thought it would be. He had wanted to save it for his first love but Naruto seemed to just fit perfectly right into the raven's arms. Like he was made to snug in the younger Uchiha's embrace and Sasuke's arms were made to only embrace Naruto. How peculiar. The raven gradually made his way to the blond's bedroom, slowly. Feet lifting silently and moving inches by inches. As if a sudden step can accidently crushed the fragile dream in his arms. He didn't want to wake Naruto up, but he knew, he knew too well that that wasn't the reason. It was because he didn't want to let go of the blond, not just yet.

Sasuke regretted the moment he placed Naruto on his bed. His arms felt cold, finally noticing the cold wind of the dusky night. He was debating whether he should just pick Naruto up again since the boy was, hell, a very deep sleeper. Sasuke had stepped on a damn Lego block when he entered the pitch black room and fell over. Luckily he managed to stop Naruto from hitting the floor with his elbows. But now his elbows hurt like a btch. He didn't know what to do, he had stood next to the blond's bed for twenty minutes, staring at the moon rays, illuminating some parts of the sleeping boy. He was close to going crazy if something doesn't popup that distract - _ah, that's right, my feet, it's dirty, I should clean it._

_"Huh?...was that Sasuke?..." _The blond said groggily, rubbing his eyes, but his sight was too hazy to spot a figure leaving "_probably not_."

Sasuke sighed and stared at Naruto's door. What was he thinking? Hesitating? Is that how an Uchiha act? _Why_ was he hesitating to begin with? There's this foreign feeling inside him, it felt hazardous. If maybe he had known what the blond's connection is to the girl he was looking for, he wouldn't be so confused right now.

"Fuck shit," the raven scowled and pushed through the door.

"Hey, Naruto," the boy whispered. When there was no response, the raven moved closer. "Oi, dobe."

Once again silent float through the room. Giving up, Sasuke slid to the soft floor, back leaned against the blond's bed. Tan fingers twitched slightly, brushing lightly against the raven's cheek, making the boy shuddered.

Sasuke took the blond's hand in his own and caress it delicately.

"Naruto..." He whispered, linking their pinkie, "is this what humans called love?"

Their fingers were entwined, locking securely around each other for warmth and comfort.

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

* * *

Dune! Done! Finally! Curses to the world! I hate checking for errors in my stories...if you just keep reading it over and over again, it wont be good...maybe I'll just let it be next time. I mean humans makes mistakes right? =з=

You have no idea how many times I used the thesaurus...their actions are just so hard to find words for...and then there's me...having a vocabulary list of a kindergarten's...yeah..i have no idea where their relationship I heading to, maybe I should at least think of a plot...cuz this story is just going with the flow of my mood.. Well until next time :'

June 26, 2015 19:21


	6. Chapter 6

June 26, 2015 21:58

Oh so I was searching up characters with blond hair in Naruto, why? Hehe secret. And then I found Hotaru...and her story was so.. sad *$ob* and it didn't help that the fact Utakata was pretty hot too. I know, I'm blind. But okay I confessed...i...i...actually never watched the Naruto series or read the manga either. Not Naruto nor Naruto Shippuden! I stopped the moment I saw sasuke left. Nope, not going through that sht! Not this lifetime...but I did watch some episodes...where those two are still..err together but Naruto shippuden. But hey, they kissed twice...you know how the saying goes, once is: an accident, twice is: a coincident, thrice is: that btch did it on purpose and here in just waiting for the third time to happen

Berry5tz: Thx, I celebrated when the allergy thing finally died somewhere, so I'm never going to the pool and lol, never going to stay in line on hot days and definitely not interested in smelling apes XD

Alright! I'm motivated! I dont know if i mentioned this but thank you for the reviews...and in return you can have my paper hearts :з

••••••••

Сhартег 6

It felt warmer than usual. Naruto had no idea why, or maybe perhaps he was too frighten to open his eyes to find out. He had caught a glimpse of ebony hair poking out from his bedside earlier...and he pretty much guessed the rest. The blond also noticed how both of their pinkie were wrapped tightly around each other. If that was Naruto's subconscious' doing...hell will break loose if the raven wakes up and finds out. Naruto himself will most likely jump out of his window due to embarrassment. But no matter the amount of methods the tan boy uses, he couldn't unlock their fingers, Sasuke grip was like a bear's hold on its honey jar. It was at that moment that the alarm clock blared. Naruto eyed it and quickly grab the ringing nuisance, jamming it straight into the Uchiha's ear.

"Ow ow what the fuck?!" Sasuke jerked up, hair disheveled, jumping up from the floor, landing 10 meter away.

"Stupid teme! We're going to be late for school if you don't freaking wake up!" Naruto screamed hastily, hoping to confuse the raven and hide all evidence of their holding hand...pinkies incident.

"Hah?" The taller male questioned, eyes one opened and one closed, obviously not ready to wake up.

"Hello?! Late?! School!? " Naruto said, waving the alarm clock, still ringing its annoying bells, pounding the raven's brain like crazy.

Sasuke didn't hear a word that flew from the blond's mouth. He was too focused on the ringing object like it was a fly swirling around the house. Before Naruto had time to registered what was happening, the raven had launched himself across the room, knocking Naruto squared off the bed and claiming the alarm for himself. The blond watched as Sasuke eyed the clock for a second and swing it full strength out of the window, never to be seen again. Naruto was speechless as he watch the raven curled himself up on the bed, returning to his earlier slumber. _This kid...really?_

Grabbing a nearby pillow that was thrown off earlier, Naruto made his way toward the bed.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, WAKE UP, WAKE UP," the blond screeched, slamming the cotton soft material repeatedly on the sleeping raven. The only reply he received were dead silence emitting from the statue beneath him. At this point, he had no idea whether to leave the raven be or just dump him out the glass doors. After several debates with his devil and angel side, Naruto reached over to the curtains and pulled it aside. Good thing the window was opened, otherwise there'd be shattered glass and a hefty bill ahead of the blond. The warm sun rays pooled in, temporarily blinding the blue orbs and washing the scent of a new day throughout the room. Just as he was aiming to pull the window wider, a strong hand grabbed the tan wrist and stopping it midway. Looking at how the pale fingers were clenching tightly around his hand, Naruto wasn't sure he is mentally ready to see the expression on the young Uchiha's face at the moment.

"I'll...give...0.5 seconds...close...the curtains..." A deep groggy voice threatened, his grip never wavering. No extra effort was needed to sent shivers down the blond's spine. Who would've thought it was possible for one to be more intimidating in their sleep. Normally people are more defenseless when they slept or just woke up... with Sasuke, it seems to be reverse. But then again from the first moment Naruto met him, the blond knew this guy was not normal...in a good and bad way. But Naruto being Naruto, and like every other human beings on earth that had just woke up, his brain processing was a few brick short of a load, preventing him from choosing the choice that would save his life. Before he could respond, a strong tug sent him flying.

Itachi had spotted, of what seems to be the blond's bedroom door, slightly open. He knocked on the wooden plank softly, unexpectedly, the door creaked apart. First thing the pair of black eyes spotted were his younger brother flipping the other male harshly onto the bed. They were in a stance that reminded Itachi of a ready-to-mates human couple. He cleared his throat loudly, barely missing the punch Naruto had prepared to gift to the younger raven.

The sound of his brother's presence snapped Sasuke out of his hazy trance. He released the blond's wrist lightning fast, his eyes quickly concealing emotions bubbling inside of him. He swung his leg over the bed and dismount the blond coolly. Careful not to reveal any hasty movements that might betray his thoughts.

But Itachi had saw through the act, after all, he had known his brother for _that_ long. It was too much of an amusement to watch his brother struggled to try to hide his own embarrassment. Though the older man too, had to maintain his stoic mask or else he'll be visiting the hospital again this month. There's only so much times one can lay in the hospital before he's basically a regular. He cant afford to be known throughout the building (well financially he can) but he had his image to keep as the president of Uchiha Corp after all.

"Itachi, you got your car right? Drive me home," Sasuke said, it was not a question but a demand.

"What a demanding little brother you are," the older man sighed, a smirked played around his lips as Sasuke passed by. Much to his dismay, there was no reaction from the younger man. _He must be immensely out of it._

_"_Thank you Naruto, for the great hospitality," Itachi said, turning back to the blond. He heard Sasuke in the background, muttering something along "great hospitality my ass". The older man chuckled.

"We'll meet up again someday," the man waved, a low scowl emitting from his little brother.

Naruto watched the two raven as they exited his room. When he heard his front door shut, the blond let out a relieving groan. He'd never understood how rich people's brain work and not that he ever would but he prefered a third rate lifestyle than having to deal with wealthy people's stresses.

Naruto phone's buzzed, the screen lighten up as the message was received. He reached for it in a lazy manner, already knowing the contents and the sender.

_**Kiba**__: Hey, I'm coming over, you better be ready in 7 minutes._

Sighing, the blond jump up from his bed and headed straight to the bathroom.

In exactly 8 minutes later, Naruto heard his doorbell rang as he was fastening his red tie. Without bothering to look up, the blond slowly made his way to the book bag laying on the floor and latching it around his shoulders. It wasn't long before he heard Kiba's knocking turning into banging.

"Shut up you damn mutt!" Naruto screamed as he headed toward the door, grabbing a bag of instant ramen from the cupboards on his way.

"Geeze, I wouldn't have to shut up if you were a tad faster than a snail," Kiba replied, stepping to the side as the door slammed open and a grouchy blond appeared.

"Kiba, one of these days I'm going to get the authority on your ass and lock you up inside an insane asylum," Naruto threaten, closing the door behind him and locking it.

"I'm not insane enough to be put inside an asylum," the brunette snickered and walked with his companion to the stairs.

"Well you know what they say, crazy people don't know they're crazy," the blond muttered as he jogged down the stairs skipping a step every now and then.

They both greeted the landlord before exiting the apartment complex. Naruto was met with the bright blue sky with a few doting clouds stationed in the atmosphere. It was a beautiful day, it wasn't humid nor too hot or too cold. It was perfect, a little wind here and there. The scene reminded Naruto that summer was coming. After getting his satisfying fill of fresh air, Naruto cracked open his ramen pack. Cooked or not, ramen is ramen, therefore it still taste delicious.

While the blond was busy occupying himself with the chewing the crispy raw noodles, he missed the suspecting glance coming from his best friend.

"Hey... Naruto..was anyone over at your place this morning?" The brunette asked casually, looking ahead. Or rather..._last night_.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Naruto choked, coughing on the crumbs that was stuck in his throat. Kiba gave him a side way glance but advert his attention back on the side walk.

"..I saw an...unfamiliar size jacket on your sofa so I assumed someone _new_ was over," he said, causing Naruto to sputtered out the crumbs.

The blond looked at his friend in horror, the way Kiba had phrased the sentence made it sound like Naruto himself was sleeping with around, apparently with someone _new _this time.

"Are you fucking stupid Kiba? Dont worry I already knew the answer," Naruto asked, not giving a chance for the brunette to reply. "If you noticed the size of jacket, then you should've realized it belonged to a male you freaking mutt."

Then it hit Naruto, the way he had worded that was utterly wrong, but it was too late to take back what he said.

"Wait! Kiba! It's not what you think!" The blond panicked, increasing his pace as he fell a few steps behind Kiba.

His friend glanced back at him and the only word he replied was, "Uhuh", as he continued to walk away.

"Wait...I'm...I'm...not GAY!" Naruto screeched at the top of his lungs. The vibrations of his scream was so loud birds fled from their branches and flew off into the horizons. Passersby glanced at him quietly before ushering their children to stop staring, even an old woman nearby had doubled her speed, who needs a damn cane anyway? Funny how humans manage to run from _crazy_ things despite their disability.

Before Naruto could spit out his curses and complaints, a fist smashed itself on his head.

"Are you a fucking idiot Naruto?! Watch where we are before screaming about your damn boyfriend," Kiba hushed, smacking the back of his blond friend's head.

"WHY THE-" Naruto started but heed Kiba's advice as he gazes around and lowered his voice, "I told you Kiba, I'm not gay and why did you hit me twice?!"

"One for your stupidity and the other is for your lack of intelligence," Kiba mocked and resumed his earlier pace to the school.

Naruto huffed in agitation, _I bet Shikamaru taught him that phrase. _Despite all of that, Naruto knew there has to be a reason his mutt friend was being extra nosy. But he needn't to push for an explanation from his friend because it'll come eventually.

••••••••••

"Fuck Itachi, cant you do anything right without our workers?!" Sasuke groaned as Itachi swerved around the corner and sped up as he approached the yellow light seconds away from turning red.

"Stop panicking or you're going to cause the driver to panic TOO!" The older male said, his ending words stressed his foot to jammed harder on the brakes than he first intended. The sudden and the momentum caused them to jerk forward. The seatbelts pulled tight against Sasuke's chest, stopping his head from cracking, that is, if he was a normal teenager, but in his case, the seatbelts help the **glass **from cracking. He glared to his right, straight into the souls of his big brother.

Itachi glared right back into inky eyes. "Try driving on the right side of the car and see how you handle it," Itachi grumbled, looking forward to wait for the green lights.

"Tch, I cant drive so what's the difference driving on the left or the right?" the younger raven growled, crossing his arms across his torso and leaned back against the fine leather. This had been the second time he was lost in his new home but at least this time it wasn't his fault, Itachi was the one controlling the wheel, not him. The first time wasn't his fault either, it was the stupid blond and his big mouth.

"This is what you get for not bringing you phone, had you not rush here like a brat needing to take a shit because he was jealous of not being able to see his boyfriend, we wouldn't be in this situation," Itachi managed to said with an impassive face. He knew his brother wouldn't (couldn't) do anything to him while he was driving, after all, a single slip could results in hospital visits and a funeral cremation.

Sasuke was red. Not the good type of red, it was not embarrassment but anger. Pure, pure, 174% anger. He had forgotten his car manners and restrictions. In a flash, he had jumped out of his seat and tackled down the older sibling.

Itachi didn't have a second to yelp before Sasuke slammed into him. But an Uchiha was still an Uchiha despite his age, he shoved his little brother off and the two rolled around in the car, each trying to land a punch on their perfect faces. Their ears were deaf to the honking cars and shouts people were yelling around them.

•••••••

"So you two are telling me that you were sent to the police box due to brawl over the left or right side of a driving WHEEL?!" Fugaku asked with a grim expression on his face.

"Itachi's fault, he got us lost in the middle of Tokyo," Sasuke replied, his face expressionless.

Itachi shot him a glare, only his little brother was brave enough to confront their father face to face. Itachi himself prefer to do it indirect or better yet, dont go against their father at all. He could've swore, he spotted their father's eye twitched.

"Sasuke, you are getting too insolent for my liking," his father grumbled, his fist clenched in frustration.

Once again, Itachi noticed how only Sasuke could draw the emotions out of their father. His arrogant attitude and confident seems to never allow him to lose or succumb to anyone. _What a bad personality._

"Both of us aren't injured and there will be no police records on our names so what's the bother?" Sasuke sighed, leaning his head back on the leather chair.

Fugaku stared in disbelieve at his youngest son. He now regret a bit that he didn't get a chance to _raise_ Sasuke himself. Because right now, all that that Fugaku could see in Sasuke was the delinquent-ness. He sighed, massaging his temples to get rid of the stress that was piling up from dealing with Sasuke alone.

"Well, are we done? I'm late on my SECOND day of school," the youngest raven said, his lids half open due to boredom.

"Go," his father sighed, eyes closed, trying to relax himself.

Once the door closed, the tension in the air left along with the boy. Well 51% of the tension left.

"What did I go wrong with raising him," Fugaku muttered to himself.

Itachi knew from his OWN experience that even though Sasuke had act superior in their father's presence, his little brother still held high respect for their father. Itachi noticed how the boy never curses or raises his voice or insult or go too far with the arguments. At least his younger brother have SOME self control. Sasuke would never fight or brings trouble to the family and its name. Though Itachi had a hunch that Sasuke's disciplined behavior are there to benefit himself not the rest of the family.

"Father, may I be excuse?" Itachi said, already getting up from his seat.

His father gave him a glance, as if saying "you're no less evil than the younger one".

Itachi sent him a smile and walked out of the double doors.

Fugaku shivered at the 'polite' smile his eldest son gave him. He too realized he raised Itachi wrong, he was too strict, now a beast reside within the older boy, resurfacing only when not a single soul is watching.

••••••

Sasuke slammed his door, sending a loud bang throughout the 4th floor of the mansion. He can cause as much ruckus as he wanted up here, this floor was basically his. Workers rarely come up here aside for cleaning and dusting every two weeks. Itachi had complained and said it was unfair that Sasuke, the younger of the two, get to have the highest floor all to himself. Sasuke then retorted, "Are you five-years-old? If you want the highest floor...fight me." Something must've happened that day to increase the older Uchiha because he wasted no time to accept Sasuke's challenge. The two boys went rolling, tackling each other like there's no tomorrow. Soon enough, their mother was able to grab each of them by the collar and yanked them apart. Mikoto didn't look like it but she could stop a charging ox with a finger. Her strength was one thing, but her scolding was on a whole different level. Sasuke knows their father blame himself for his children's results for he thought he was too strict. Fugaku was indeed strict in some points, though most of the time it was just expectations that his two sons have to deal with. Sasuke was fucking sure it was their mother's crazy way of raising them that they had turn out so abnormal. Normal civilians might see their shells as a perfection but inside the Uchiha children are far from the norm.

Their father was not as strict on Sasuke as he had been on Itachi, the young raven should be happy to be able to do things more freely than his brother, but through his eyes, it just meant his father did not bother with him at all.

"Not my place to care," Sasuke sighed at his thoughts, and paced toward the bathroom. He was late for the 2nd time since he entered this school, it's really setting a bad image to his name.

•••••••••

"Naruto, would you kindly come up to the board and solve for x?" The white haired math teacher said with a smile, obviously pissed. Naruto jerked up from his nap at the sound of his name. Fuck, he fell asleep again. In Kakashi-sensei lecture no less. It was the stupid duckass raven fault that made the blond slept late last night, now he was lacking his beauty sleep.

"Umm...sure.." He replied in a drowsy manner. Adjusting to the motions, he got up and walked lazily to the front board. By the time he had made it up to the black board, his sensei was already indulged in some porn book. Naruto gave him a side glanced and grabbed for the white chalk. He stared at the problem on the board, he could barely make out what it was saying..._is this some kind of Greek language? I never learned this._ Naruto scowled to himself. He was 99% sure he had slept through this lesson and quietly cursed himself. Kakashi was definitely a lazy ass, sending Naruto up to the board meant wasting 20 minutes of class time. Naruto could excel in anything, anything but history and math.

Sighing, he started scribbling out random stuff he vaguely remember, hoping to strike gold at some point. That was when he caught a bit of black with blue hue passing by. He glanced briefly to the windows right beside the hallway. His blue eyes quickly made contact with midnight ones. The blond immediately turned back toward the black board, but his eyes slid back to the Uchiha walking pass his class. He spotted Sasuke raising up three fingers before the taller boy disappeared down the hall. Naruto stared down at his own hand and imitate the hand signs Sasuke had signaled at him. _Three fingers...what does that even mean?..I don't even know any morse code or sign language_. The blond pouted. He hated complicated puzzles and round about stuff, why cant shit just fucking solve by itself. Maybe...3 o'clock?! But why?...

Kakashi glanced up at his student. He couldn't understand how Naruto could not get something so simple. Clearly the three fingers the Uchiha boy held up meant the answer is 3. Kakashi dwelled on whether he should waste time wondering how clueless Naruto is, or why the hell would the Uchiha help the blond...or better yet, return to reading his orange book. As he weight the options, he chose the the one with his most interest: What was the two relationship? Kakashi smirked slyly under his mask. One thing he loved about being a teacher is exposing and then ruining his student lives. He lift his sight to the clock on the wall. Two more class periods and he'll transfer to the young Uchiha's class...maybe he'll mess with the raven boy a bit later.

"Naruto," the teacher said, looking up from his book.

"Huh?" The blond broke out of his thoughts and focused on his torturer.

"He meant x equal 3," the man said in boredom.

Naruto lips formed and "o" as realization hit him. He was thinking too hard about the signal. Either way, how the hell was he supposed to know it was the answer. First because there's no way in hell would the stupid asshole help him nor can the asshole solve it just by glancing at the board as he walked by. Naruto huffed in frustration as he carved the answer on the black surface.

"Thank you Naruto, have a seat, Kiba you're next," Kakashi said, not removing his eyes from the pages in his hands.

"I fucking knew it!" Kiba groaned as he too, just woke up from a nap. Naruto snickered and made a "serve you right" face at the brunette before settling down on his chair. Well Naruto usually take long to answer a math question...but Kiba...Kiba took twice as long. He sighed in relief as he realized the bell will most likely ring before Kiba could find the answer to the question. Naruto rested his head on his arms and stared out the window at the sakura tree. It was almost the beginning of June now, his school years were uneventful...but he definitely enjoyed it, gotta savored the things in life before the stress of adulthood slap him.

An object fell from out of no where, breaking the blond's train of thoughts. He leaned over the window and poked his head out to see what had dropped.

"A shoe?..." He asked out loud, he turned back inside his class, Kakashi was still absorbed in his book and only half of the class was mildly paying him any attention. He shrugged and climbed onto the window.

"Hey! Naruto! That's not fair! You can't ditch clas-" Kiba began but Kakashi quickly raised his book and whacked it on the boy. A loud _oof_ was heard as Kiba collapsed, cursing out his tongue.

"I'm not skipping class dumbass, someone dropped their shoe from the 3rd or second floor," Naruto said, trying hard to keep his eyes from rolling.

"..Naruto?" A husky voice rang from above the blond boy.

Naruto abruptly twisted his head upward. A frown quickly flooded his face.

"Uchiha Sasuke, the death of my life," Naruto muttered darkly and grabbed the shoe on the ground. The Uchiha's feet weren't as big as he thought, the shoe's heel fit snugly into his palm.

"Is this your? Its awfully baby-ish," Naruto mocked, waving the shoe at the raven. Sasuke had his elbow propped upon the window's ledge, looking down at the blond with little interest.

"You're even more idiotic than I thought, how can my height associate with that shoe size?" Sasuke said in his monotone voice. Naruto had an oh..moment but his anger override all. The way the damn Uchiha talks as if he's always mocking and looking down on people.

"Don't you fucking dare look down on me Uchiha!" Naruto yelled and threw the shoe at the raven, who easily dodges it and let the object hit someone else behind him instead. Someone yelped behind the raven as the shoe smacked them in the head. Naruto winced and bit his bottom lip.

"What do you want me to do? I'm on the second floor, I'm supposed to look _down_ at you," Sasuke said, waving his fingers at the blond.

Naruto growled, he clearly heard the mocking in Sasuke's voice.

"Why you..." Naruto glowered, he swiftly climbed back into the room, everyone was now watching him by the windows, he didn't care. He dug his hand inside his bag and pulled out his duck slipper. You're done for Uchiha. Sasuke just glared down at the boy.

"Naruto, no, you wouldn't dare," Sakura said, but she and Ino was a tad too late to grab the Naruto's shirt as he ran away from the window.

"I thought you wimped out and went crying," Sasuke sighed and studied the yellow material in the other boy's hand. Oh, he remembered that slipper, definitely, it was one of the first things that managed to hit the Uchiha physically. He narrowed his eyes as he watch the boy climb up the tree.

"You wouldn't," Sasuke scowled as Naruto crawled onto a branch extended toward his window.

"Watch me Uchiha," the blond said, inching closer. _C'mon, back down, I dont wanna hit you, you're scary as fuck_...Naruto secretly begged in his head. Sasuke saw this as a declaration of a fight of will, and he wasn't about to lose. He knows Naruto dont have the guts to hurt the Uchiha in public.

Their faces were a mere feet apart, anytime and any day, the blond could easily reach out his slipper and smack the asshole. But nowadays, even mother nature seems to be protecting the Uchiha, because before the blond could utter a word, his grip on the branch slipped.

"Fuck-" Sasuke grunted and swiftly grabbed onto the falling Naruto. The blond's brain was a bit slower therefore his scream came in seconds after the raven's curse.

"Where the fuck do you think you're grabbing, you dick!" Naruto screeched and wiggling around, blood rushing to his face. Half of the reason for his flushing face was one: He's upside down Two: Sasuke had managed to save him...by grabbing onto the hem of his pants and basically dug pale fingers in Naruto ass. He swear to goodness sake that if his pants rip and he fell bottomless he's going to kill that mother fucker.

"Calm the fuck down or I'm going to drop you head first!" Sasuke grunted.

Naruto glared up at the raven, his neck was craning beyond human capabilities.

Sasuke jerked back in surprised but held his grip.

"Listen Naruto, if I drop you now, your head is going to be more damaged than it already is and if you keep struggling, your damn pant is going to rip," Sasuke reasoned impatiently.

Naruto gaped up at the raven.

"Pervert, pervert, pervert!" Naruto wailed, flapping his arms.

Sasuke sighed. He never tried so hard in his life to keep something from happening, but everytime he tried to pull the blond up, the fabric seems more and more fragile.

"Goodness! I'd rather loose some brain cells than letting you grab my damn ass Uchiha!" Naruto yelled, now more embarrass as his classmates crowded around the window underneath him.

Sasuke stared down at the boy foe a moment before speaking, "You're right, it's only the second floor after all."

As if emphasizing his point, the raven slightly loosened his grip on the hem. Bystanders wouldn't notice the slip but Naruto definitely felt it.

"Wait!" Naruto yelped, feeling his pants shift off his hips and his head clearing.

"What Uzumaki? I thought you wanted me to let go earlier," Sasuke said smugly, looking down at the desperate blond.

"I meant..." Naruto tried to reason but sighed as he realized there was no point.

"Listen, I'm just going to trust your duckass this once Sasuke," the blond pleaded desperately. "You can drop me...but promise you'll grab my feet once you let go, then you can drop me, I might have a chance of landing on my hands or something."

"...And why would I go through all that trouble?" The Uchiha said.

"Because goddammit, you don't want to be on the papers tomorrow saying _'Uchiha Sasuke murdered student on second day of school_' do you?!" Naruto growled impatiently.

Sasuke stared up at the sky for a moment, considering the option. He looked back down at the blond, an evil, evil smirk played across his lips. It left Naruto wondering if the man were truly thinking earlier or was he just studying the clouds?

"Naruto? Are you threatening me?" Sasuke asked, tilting his head as if a cat looking curiously at a mouse.

"Uh...no...of course not sir, just trying to predict outcomes sir," Naruto replied nervously, eyeing the hand Sasuke was holding him with.

"Huh...and before, were you ordering me to do something?" Sasuke said again, looking down at the helpless boy.

"Definitely not..nope!" The blond struggled, grabbing his own pants to keep himself from falling.

"I thought so," the Uchiha snickered. Naruto never felt so helpless in his life. Well except for that time his mom died and then- his thoughts stopped. Reality hit him, he was in an Itachi position, cornered by Sasuke, for once he felt the pain the older Uchiha must've felt.

"Oi! Pay attention when someone's trying to save you damn idiot," Sasuke scowled as he grabbed the blond's wrist. Naruto gasped at the pressure applied to his hand.

"Naruto, I'm gonna let go of your belt, make sure you hold on tight to my arm," the raven ordered, wincing at the strain on his shoulder.

Naruto nodded desperately, fear flashed across his pupils.

"Just...trust me on this, I got experience," Sasuke reassured, slowly loosening his grip on the blond's pant.

Naruto rolled his eyes. Something he doesn't do much because no matter how bothersome a person is, they cant get _that_ bad on his scale, but Sasuke managed to break the line.

"You're telling me to trust a shady guy I barely knows for _one_ day, someone who almost ram me with his expensive car, who stalks me to my home, kicked down my front door, treat me to ramen, flunked me off my bed and murdered my alarm?" Naruto asked, an innocent mask on his face but sarcasm reeked from his words.

Sasuke thought for a moment then shrugged, "Good enough for me."

Strong pale fingers unlatched itself from the blond's pant. Naruto was abruptly dropped, his hand was yanked painfully as his weight was dangling only from his arm.

"Do you want me to pull you up or can you land without murdering yourself at this height?" Sasuke winced, his shoulders were really killing him now.

The way Sasuke had word that phrase felt like Naruto had no choice in the matter. He was going to get dropped and that's that. He looked up at the Uchiha (whose patience is waning) and down, where many girls and guys had gathered, and back up at the raven.

"P-Pull me up?" Naruto asked quietly, shuddering when Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Goodbye Naruto," the Uchiha muttered and released his grip on the tan wrist. The dead weight that he had expected to be lift never came. He glared down at the blond, who had grasped the raven's wrist to keep himself from falling to his death.

"Naruto..." Sasuke hissed, his fist clamped tightly together. Naruto glanced at the clenched fist and gulped.

"Sasuke...please...just help me out this once...I'll even return your umbrella," Naruto pleaded. But the moment the words left his mouth, he regretted it. Sasuke's anger flared at the mentioned of the umbrella. Umbrella = incident where Sasuke was **lost** and **wet** and **Itachi had saw**.

"Let go dammit!" The raven scowled, wriggling his arm to shake off the other boy. Which result badly because his shoulder made a _crack_ noise.

"Fuck you Naruto!" Sasuke howled and aggressively yanked up his arm, pulling the blond along with it. As soon as Naruto was in reach of the window, he quickly latched his fingers onto the ledge. He hung there for a few seconds to restore his stamina. When he regained his strength, he hauled himself up and over the window.

The first sight Naruto saw was Uchiha Sasuke, on the floor, grabbing his left shoulder and wincing in pain.

"Shit Sasuke, don't tell me its dislocated," the blond yelled and jumped down in front of raven.

Sasuke glared up at the blond, "Naruto, its _fucking_ dislocated."

Naruto stared at the paler boy.

"Here, move," Naruto said, removing the raven's hand.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke panicked and swatted the blond's hand away.

"Relax, I know how to fix it, I learned it from my baa-chan," Naruto soothed, trying to relax the other boy.

"Let me see your certificate," Sasuke grunted, his eyes neutral and dark. Naruto wasn't sure if the boy was joking or not.

"It's better to fix it while its fresh, by the time you make it into the hospital, you'll move your dislocated shoulder too much and it isn't good," the blond explained.

"Yeah? Better than letting a dumb shit break it even more," Sasuke snickered.

"Hey! I learned from my...grandma! She's something something #1 doctor in whatever country!" Naruto nagged.

"Okay, but are you your grandma?" Sasuke mocked. He had noticed how the blond had hesitated to call the lady his 'grandma'.

"...Well...no...not really...but I know how to do this so just...fucking...let go..." Naruto objected, trying to remove the Uchiha's stubborn hand.

"What the fuck?! Why are you soo...damn...persistent?!" The raven panted, all of his strength focused on not letting his hand lose to tan ones.

"Maybe...if...you weren't..so stubborn, I wouldn't have to BE PERSISTENT!" Naruto yelled, succeeding in yanking the other boy's hand off. But by then, both were exhausted and panting, their glares directed at each other never wavering. Naruto moved in for the kill before Sasuke can recover his strength. Naruto slid his slender fingers behind Sasuke's shoulder. He smoothed his hand along the pale boy's shoulder blade, as if searching for evidence that angel wings indeed did sprout from them.

"What the fuck are you doing? Hurry up you loser," Sasuke huffed, ready for the pain to come.

Naruto rolled his eyes, the bastard could still talk smart even when he's at the mercy of Naruto's hands.

"I was wondering if there was once upon a time where devil wings spread from your back bone," the blond whispered under his breath.

"What was that?" Sasuke said in a louder voice then normal.

"Oh geeze, nothing asshole," Naruto grumbled. Then he felt the out-of-place bone in his palm. Using his other hand, he placed it direct in front of Sasuke's shoulder.

"Alright, this might hurt a...bit," Naruto grinned at his patient, " actually, it'll hurt a lot."

"What?! Wait I didn't sign up for this-" Sasuke panicked but a cracking sound stopped him.

•••••••

One can hear the hollering of an Uchiha in pain miles away. Itachi ears perked up as his instinct kicked in. He was in his office doing some paperwork and suddenly had an urge to go see his baby brother. _I just know this is an opportunity to make fun of him_. Itachi dwell on his options. Run out of the office and abandon work or ask Naruto for the juicy details later. He glanced up at his secretary, _coincidentally_, Kisame also glared up from the clipboard.

"Something on your head, Uchiha?" Kisame muttered. Threats flowing in his tone. Itachi winced at the hardness of the question. There's only two damn 'human' beings that can draw out his weakness, one being Sasuke and the other his secretary..maybe their mom too. Itachi shuddered at the thought of their mom. _Nope, dont stray there Itachi. Danger zone. Danger zone._

"Nothing," he replied and return to his work. His secretary was pissed at him for dodging work and sneaking to Naruto's house to play yesterday, without informing the taller man to boot. Sometimes, the older Uchiha had wished his office was on the first floor so he can always make a run for it when necessary instead of plummeting to his death from the highest floor of the building.

••••••••••

"Listen Uchiha, the more you stress over it, the more damage you're going to gain...just...just let it go," Naruto chirped.

"Naruto...I swear...if I hear one more 'let it _fucking_ go', I'm going to stab a bitch," Sasuke rebuked, massaging his arm.

"And I'm guessing the bitch you're going to stab is me?" Naruto asked, already knowing the answer. Naruto could pretty much guess Sasuke didnt like the film Frozen.

"I've never once wanted to stab something as much as I want to stab you Naruto," Sasuke muttered darkly. The blond jolted. Everytime the bastard said his name, a gasp could be heard somewhere in the background. Naruto and Sasuke were pretty much foreigners in a way so both disregard the no-first-name-on-first-meeting rule Japan seems to harbor. But it seems the students thinks differently,

"Uchiha, this is Japan, its rude to call people by their first name unless you know them very well," Naruto spoke in English and hoped none of the students can catch on.

"Oh, so I can't call you **Naruto**?" Sasuke replied...unfortunately for Naruto, in Japanese.

"Pssttt, it's U-Z-U-M-A-K-I," the blond hissed quietly to Sasuke.

"Is there something wrong **Naruto**?" The raven replied. His head tilted to the side in an innocent way. From the side it might look like when a cute cat tilt its head curiously. But when one is as close as Naruto, they can see the twisted insanity in the raven's movements.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and laughed. If only the humans around them can see Sasuke's nature.

"But how the hell did you find the answer to that math question so quick?" Naruto laugh quickly died as he question the raven. His pride as a student was on the line if he doesn't get to the bottom of this.

"There's a reason why I'm in this class Naruto, unlike you, I dont take hours to solve a problem," Sasuke replied, his arm leaned on his right knee.

"Yeah, well I'm smart enough to figure out the problem even though I slept through the lesson," Naruto defended, slamming his hand to the floor.

"Maybe if you hadn't slept through all the lessons, you wouldn't have to waste time to figure out the answer!" Sasuke retorted and straighten up his sitting posture.

"Sasuke, your dad ever told you that you mess with the wrong person?" The blond challenged.

"No," Sasuke scowled, " but my mom did!" The moment the words slipped out of his mouth, he had wanted to go back in time.

"Your mom?!" Naruto gasped. "me too man!"

"Err..what?" The raven asked, confused.

"Women are beasts when you push them too far," Naruto whispered and quietly looked around, and his eyes locked on the pink haired girl for a few seconds. "I learned that the difficult way."

Sasuke eyes briefly followed Naruto's to the girl and quickly adverted his eyes when the girl noticed him.

"What'd she do?" Sasuke asked in French, half not wanting the class to hear and other half testing Naruto's language knowledge.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke. _Oh, so he's testing me_. He smirked.

"The fifth times I asked her out, she knocked off one off my teeth **and** lucky her it was a primary tooth," Naruto said smugly, but till this day he still shiver at the memory.

Sasuke chuckled. Naruto's French was no less than perfect. And his persistent attitude allowed him to not lose hope and asked a girl out for the fifth time amazed the raven.

"Where do you get your stubbornness? Still crushing on her, dobe?" Sasuke snickered, wasting no time to change to Spanish.

_Fuck_. Naruto had to admit he was getting a bit rusty on Spanish, not his fault, he had no Spanish speaking companion to practice with.

"Err...sí?" The blond replied. He couldn't really make out what Sasuke but he assumed it had something to do with liking Sakura.

"And here I thought to expect a bit from you," Sasuke sighed, returning to English.

"Well...you obviously saw how much trouble I had with that math question, I dont know _why_ you'd bother expecting something from _me_ Uchiha," Naruto replied, offended.

"Math and languages are on two different side of the brai-" Sasuke corrected but his lecture was cut off.

"Uchiha and Uzumaki, is there a good reason why both of you are sitting on the floor, chattering away while I'm trying to teach?" Sasuke's teacher, Yamato, interrupted.

"You heard him Naruto and Sasuke," A bored voice emitted from the door.

"Leave it to Kakashi to call me by my first name, that is quite rude isn't it Naruto?" Sasuke replied, not turning to the white haired man, instead he chose to focus on the cracks that littered the floor.

Naruto switched his vision from Sasuke and Kakashi. _Bad blood, but good chemistry_. Naruto thought. When he glanced back at Sasuke, eyes of coal were glaring at him.

"Can you read minds or something?!" The blond said, freaking out.

Sasuke's eyes stayed on the blond for a moment before dropping back to patterns on the floor.

"No, but I took psychology class, humans intentions like your can be easily read due to your low level of being able to mask your emotions," the raven murmured, he was sure Naruto didn't understand half of the stuff he explained.

"...I didn't understand most of the shit you just lectured, so for your own good, stick to English," the blond huffed. It wasn't Sasuke's Japanese that sounded bad, its just the way the Uchiha had phrase the words made it complicated.

"Uchiha-kun is so intelligent," a few others whispered in the background.

Sasuke sent an evil smirked toward the blond.

"And Naruto is an idiot," the raven muttered and stood up.

"You owe me one dipshit," Sasuke said and sat back on his seat.

"Huh! The only thing I owe is you is your umbrella asshole!" Naruto stuck out his tongue and bolted for the door before he ended up like Itachi.

Sasuke glared at the door the blond had fled through, students from other classes are also beginning to leave. Which left Sasuke to briefly wonder if all Japanese school are like this. Can students just leave their classes whenever there's a commotion and watch? Like hell even the teachers were enjoying the show. This might take the boy a little time to get used to. He looked down at his hand, a tingling and warm familiar feeling hit him. He found that Naruto's hand...felt exactly like _hers_. His mind must be trying to fuck him up, there's no way such a coincident can happen. He clasped his hand tightly. He was going to get to the bottom of this and he wanted to happen fast. His patience is not any bigger than a dime. Naruto, you're my primary suspect and I'm going to flip you inside out. A plan was already forming, and afterword, more plans. In case one fail the other can still be used. They say you can't catch a white shark with a fishing pole, you have a better chance sticking with nets instead.

••••••••

August 1, 2015 10:56am

Im going to the beach with like idk a bunch of cousins from another mother and father and stuff like that. And I packed my whole closet for a five day trip lol. My family said I didnt need 40 shirts and 20 pants but I assure you, I'll definitely need 43 shirts and 26 pants. But the wait...is devastating...gonna...die...before...I make it...and those languages, I know 0.00000001% of Spanish, basically thank, yes and hello and you're welcome..I tried ;-; French..i took two years..and don't even wanna talk about that either ;-; English? Im still learning, but at the cost of losing my native language ;-; Life. Im so done. With. Life. I wanna learn Russian or Japanese (if they have that at my school) or maybe Korean next :D


	7. Chapter 7

August 08, 2015 14:59

_**Disclaimer**_: Dont own Naruto. Not interested in owning Naruto unless it helps me with world domination.

Worse vacation ever. Turn out I was allergic to sunscreen not the chlorine. Spent my whole time at the beach laying on my bed dead asleep because of the medicine, my face red puffy and itchy while everyone else went swimming and having the time of their life. =_=" Fun part was the campfire. When the s'mores ran out...we threw a potato in the fire. Literally 14 teens were gathering around, looking at the potato with hawk eyes (including me ofc) lol. But none of us could take it out cuz it was **inside **the fire. And when we did manage to get it out using branches as chopsticks...it was as small as a pebble. But everyone was starving and shit so we all jumped the dude with the potato. I broke half of it and threw the rest at the crowd and ran in the woods for my life lol. Idk what the hell happen back at the campsite but I was busy eating my potato...alone..in the forest. When I went back the place was a disaster lol, firewood were like everywhere, evidence of a battle going on. And then my sister and a cousin jumped me and stole the bottle of salt right out of my beautiful hands and ran with a bunch of people hot on their tails. Lol best time of my life. Laugh so hard. Food, it draws out the beast in us.

Let us continue with this story then.

••••••••••••

**Chapter 7**

Just from hearing the name Uchiha, people would know that family held power, authority and money. And there's a reason why they held power and authority. They're smart, influential, clever, geniuses, intimidating, genes sent from heaven and the best strategists. But here Uchiha Sasuke sat, on his bed, head completely blank and hopeless. He had no idea how to approach Naruto and make it natural. He can't possibly push Naruto off the roof and save him and then they'll sit down and have a conversation like last time. But everytime he's involve with Naruto, everything just play out by itself. They act as if they're long term acquaintances and there was no secrets hidden from either party. Sasuke **wants** to assume that if he went to see Naruto, everything will just go with the flow of the river and lead him to the end of the stream, where he'll be able to ask Naruto any question and get immediate, correct answers. However after his years of experience and calculations, he can't afford to go with a 'plan' that have a 20% success rate. Luck might be one thing others rely on, but its not one of the things Uchihas even consider. And asking a family member for help was out of the question.

Sasuke was so distracted that he didn't even realize his mother was approaching his room. The knock on his door took him by surprise and the door was swung open before the boy got a chance to stand up. Mikoto stuck her head in, a genuine smile plastered on her face.

Sasuke sighed as she made her way toward him. He was going to be in a hectic interview soon enough. His mother coming to his room meant a mommy-to-sonny talk. Sasuke hated it. It's more like mommy-pressure-secrets-out-of-son session rather than a relaxing therapy talk. The last time he had one of these talk was probably when he was 10, at the time he also thought he had found his blond hair and blue eyed girl. Turn out the girl was a fraud but Sasuke had to admit her acting was good, he almost fell for it. That was the first and last time Uchiha Sasuke fell for some girl's acting. Even at the age of 10, Sasuke was capable of telling wrong from right and truth from lies yet he had let that little girl trick him. Half of it might be because he had just regain his mem-

"Sasuke, dear, here's the files that Itachi want you to calculate," his mother interrupted while smiling and handed him the large, orange envelope. Sasuke took the file cautiously and placed it on his nightstand.

"How rare it is for you to come and give me these files instead of Itachi himself?" Sasuke asked directly, wanting his mother to get to the point.

"We both know that if he came to see you, his thoughts is going to be the reason for his death," Mikoto smiled.

"Mom, for countless times, I told you I cant read minds," Sasuke groaned as his patience draw thin.

"We're still counting on it," his mother muttered silently to herself before turning back to her youngest son.

"Itach-...I heard that something...extraordinary happened today that effected you a lot therefore you're in your room thinking about lov- I meant life, want to fess up Sasuke?" Mikoto asked quickly and tilting her head to the side for extra effect while smiling.

"First thing is first," Sasuke said after a while, "I'm going to fucking order a coffin for Itachi when we're done 'talking' and second of all, its not love mom, I'm having troubled thoughts as to how I can milk answers from this one stubborn person."

"What answers? How unlike you Sasuke, dont you usually find your own answers?" Mikoto replied seriously, completely ignoring the threat about the coffin.

"If I can find answers to that, I wouldn't have to bother now mother," Sasuke groaned and ran his hand roughly through his hair. Mikoto kept her silence. Her son was fessing up even without her pushing, that just meant he is seriously stressed.

"I..I cant remember her, mom, I can't, I just can't remember her name, family, smell, smile, or or anything! I can barely remember her eyes and hair color!" Sasuke cried out his frustration and pulling on his hair. Seeing her son unconsciously hurting himself, Mikoto quickly grabbed the boy's wrists and yank it away from him.

"Sasuke, you can't rush what isn't meant to be rush, you remember the saying right?" Mikoto said. Trying hard to make eye contact but her son's head was lowered, making his dark hair hang over his face.

Sasuke glared down at his pale hands being restraint by more feminine ones. He focused on the veins on his mother's wrist, the wrinkles on her hands, the one scar on his palm until his uneven breathing returned to normal. Finally registering what his mother had said, he nodded.

"The more you chase the faster it flees," Sasuke whispered quietly. His mother, upon seeing her son recovered, smiled and let go of the boy's hand. Sasuke had plenty of bad experiences with chasing, especially when it comes to bunnies. He had apparently loved chasing those bunnies back when he was little and that ended the boy with three permanent scar and 8 trips to the hospital. And he never learns. A record for most hospital visits in Uchiha histories (that is, until Itachi came along). Those past events was what raised Uchiha Sasuke into what he is today, a patient, collected, smart being. That quote had kept the raven alive and thriving all these years. It taught him to be patient and wait for the right time to strike-

"Wait...that's it!" Sasuke exclaimed in his calm ways. Mikoto stared at him for a moment. This is probably the happiest she had ever seen her son, not counting his young, innocent days of course.

"What's _it_, Sasuke?" Mikoto asked worriedly. Her proudness from her son being happy quickly turned to concern for the boy's mental health.

"Wait and strike, mom, you're a genius," Sasuke said and stood up.

"Of course I'm a genius, how do you think you're alive until now?" Mikoto shouted after Sasuke as he ran for the door.

Sasuke sped down the stairs, skipping 2 steps at a time. His mother closed behind but she was running no where near this kid's speed.

Fugaku and Itachi, who was sitting in the living room discussing some business plans when they both spotted a figure leapt off the stair railings, jumping a 15 feet fall. They stared as if seeing a giant dinosaur roaming Earth. Sasuke landed perfectly on his feet and ran toward the kitchen counter which is located on the opposite side of the living room. Both his older brother and father got off the sofa and approach the youngest, who was frantically searching the kitchen's counter.

"Sasuke? What the hell is your problem?" Itachi asked weirded out.

Sasuke's head jerked up at his brother's voice.

"Car keys!" Sasuke yelled immediately.

Looking at Sasuke with a confuse expression, Itachi pulled out his car keys and raised up one of his eyebrows at the boy.

"Thanks," Sasuke said as lurched for the keys. Itachi could only stood in total shock as the keys to his very expensive convertible was snatched from right under his nose.

"Sasuke! Where are you going?!" Fugaku yelled as his youngest son ran to the double doors.

"A drive!" Sasuke shouted back and all his family could do was watch as their front doors slammed shut.

Itachi stared at the door for a few seconds, dumbfounded, then he turned back to his parents.

"He cant drive can he?" Itachi blurted while looking at his parents still confused. _Legally_ didnt need to be spoken aloud. The heavy silence that followed Itachi's question pretty much answered itself. Sighing, Itachi pulled out his phone and made himself comfortable on a seat. He was going to need it. While waiting for Itachi to get to whatever business he needed to get to, Mikoto and Fugaku silently slink back into the shadows. The couple had already established that they were too old to be getting into these criminal stuff. Sasuke and Itachi can be on-the-run-criminal for all they care, as long as their sons don't drag the old couple down with them. Fugaku had knee surgery recently and running wasn't on his menu list, never was and never will be. Both Sasuke and Itachi inherited their activeness from their mother and much to Fugaku's dismay, it seems the boys also got their violent and short temper from her too.

"Kisame, get a lawyer ready, also prepare my car _and_ Sasuke's health insurance while you're at it," Itachi sighed into his phone.

Kisame groaned mentally, this was not the first time Sasuke decided to take a 'drive' somewhere and Itachi then making Kisame deal with the aftermath.

"Sorry, I think you got the wrong number," Kisame replied in monotone, ready to hang up the phone.

"Kisame, if you hang up the damn phone I'm going to pull down your pants in front of everyone at work, you remember how that turned out right?" Itachi smirked through the phone.

Kisame stared ahead darkly. What pissed him off was that he can _**see**_ the smirk on the Itachi's.

"Yeah, it ended the _both_ of us in the hospital, **your point**, Uchiha?" Kisame growled. That was a dark day in history, no workers dare to mention the event for fear of a war breaking out. But base on the number of times Itachi visited the hospital, Kisame doubted the raven man even remembered it.

Itachi had totally forgotten about it. He was sent to the hospital by Sasuke so much it had shocked him that someone else did his little brother's job this time.

"Kisame, I fucking despise you!" Itachi spit into the phone and hung up.

Mikoto and Fugaku watched their eldest son from the darkness as he threw the phone on the wall and exited the front door. The couple shared a look that say 'this happens every time'. They both nodded then shook their head, kids nowadays.

"By the way, any clue as to why our baby boy is acting this way?" Mikoto asked, looking at her husband questionably.

Fugaku just shrugged and moved out from under the staircase.

"Maybe it's just nature, he's at _that_ age after all," her husband replied as he grabbed the newspaper on the kitchen counter.

Mikoto put her hands on her mouth.

"They grow so fast," the woman sniffed.

"Yes yes yes," Fugaku sighed and pat his wife's back. _That just meant more trouble to deal with_.

"How about we drink expensive French wine tonight and watch your favorite show?" Fugaku suggested, he loved the expensive French wine and hated her favorite show. Mikoto doesn't let her husband drink unless it was a celebration, or a bit at meals. So Fugaku have to sacrifice his time watching this grandma show but the reward was drinking delicious wine. Once in a while, Fugaku likes being a risk-taker.

•••••••••••

Kisame outwardly sighed as beeping noise indicate Itachi hanging up and possibly throwing his phone at the wall. Kisame sluggishly made his way toward his office, looks like he needed to get Sasuke's _and_ Itachi's medical insurance ready.

•••••••••

Sasuke was in the middle of soaring through Tokyo's streets when a red light finally caught him. He cursed and leaned back into the seat. He was glad that it was almost midnight, still many cars around but not so much that it bother him. But he just hoped the store he was going to was still open. The green light flicked on and Sasuke stomped on the gas. Who said he couldn't drive? His family didn't have time to teach him but he manage to get Itachi's personal secretary to teach him. He can tell by looking at Kisame everytime and knows that the man regretted it. He drove around the corner and into another brightly lit street, when he spotted the restaurant, he did a perfect parallel parking and got off the car.

The lights coming from the store indicated that it was still open. Which leaves Sasuke to vaguely wonder if this restaurant opens 24/7.

•••

"You don't do take-outs?" Sasuke asked over the counter.

"Correction, we don't do ramen take-out," the cashier replied.

Sasuke simply stared at him with a 'why not' expression.

"It's because we don't have containers," the bored employee said.

Sasuke never saw someone so bored and sleepy while in his presence before.

"Just give me the whole pot," the raven rushed.

"No can do, its too troublesome," the cashier replied, leaning lazily on the counter.

"Shut up, Shikamaru," a girl from behind scowled and smack the lazy boy on the head.

"We can get you a pot, what flavor ramen sir?" The girl asked, a professional smile adorn her face.

"Uh..." Sasuke blurted. Dammit he was hesitating, Uchiha dont hesitate. Then it hit him, "pork! It was pork!"

"Please wait for a moment," The girl smiled and left.

Sasuke was surprised that he could remember Naruto's favorite food when the raven obviously didn't even bother to remember the other boy's last name.

A few minutes later, the same girl returned with a big pot. Now Sasuke understood what the cashier meant by 'troublesome'.

Sasuke hadn't thought far enough because he had no idea how to keep the huge pot in place while he drives. Getting in a car crash while holding onto a pot was not on the young Uchiha's agenda tonight. So all Sasuke could resort to was place the pot on the next seat and strap the seatbelt around it. He'll just hope no incidents will make him stomp harshly on the brake because Itachi will be pissed if he saw his new car covered in ramen.

••••••••

It was about eleven past a quarter and Naruto was sprawled on his bed, dead to the world. That is, until he heard a car door slammed shut, jolting him out of his dreamless sleep. Naruto was still confuse as to what the hell can wake an Uzumaki up. Except for nightmares, nightmares are one of the shit you watch out for. Naruto slowly leaned to his window and looked through a split in his curtains. A fancy, **new**, maroon car was parked in the middle of a bunch of worn out ones.

"Since when did we have a person that rich around here?" Naruto murmured. _Probably some people __**sleeping**__ around._ Naruto shrugged and returned to his previous sleeping position. But the blond's peace didn't last long, soon enough there was a quiet knock on his door. Four knocks to be precise. _Who the hell knock four times?_ Its either once or twice or thrice, four is just not a regular human impulse. Naruto knew this wasn't a normal visit. He didn't know many that would visit him this late. 1. They should know this is past his bed time 2. He gave Kiba a spare key (which he never uses, but Naruto suspect that Kiba had long lost it). other friends would've banged on the door by now, but if it was Shikamaru, Naruto would've heard a thump, indicating that the lazy male had fallen asleep on Naruto's doorstep. Plus Shikamaru had a nightshift at Ichiraku's Ramen. _Who? Who? Who?! Who could it be?!_ Naruto loves suspense, when its in a movie. Real life? He'd rather jump off the Eiffel tower than waiting to see what was the shadow behind those curtains.

Naruto quickly grabbed a baseball bat he always kept next to him, along with the katana hidden under his bed.

"Who is it?" Naruto said in a stiff voice, slowly inching toward his front door with caution. For all he know, this could be a loan shark or a ghost coming back to take revenge on him. Naruto then begin to count the number of enemies and people he pissed off in his head out of nervousness. Couldn't be loan sharks, he never owes anything, he remember the saying, 'you cant fall in a grave that you haven't even begin to dig.' His life motto, and also 'ramen lunch, dinner, and breakfast.' Whatever that is beyond his door couldn't possibly be as scary as he-

"Sasuke," a husky voice spoke from outside the door. Both the voice and the name was a deadly combination because Naruto lost his footing due to extreme shock. His right foot automatically skipped backward to balance himself, and that was when shit went down. It was that Lego block. The same damn Lego block that seems to be targeting everyone, young, old, women, children, handsome, uglies, normals and occasionally a deer or two. Perhaps Naruto will go into deeper with the deer situation but now was not the time. No, it wasn't time to scream out in pain either because half of the neighbors would most likely come over to Naruto's house with hairdryers (modern day pitch forks), complaints and threats (modern day torches) and possibly condoms (...modern day...protection?) Do they even have protection back then? Naruto shuddered, a plastic protection thing was such a simple invention, he had no idea how people back then didnt thought of it. Maybe because every species' first instinct is to reproduce?

"Naruto, I know you're there, i can hear you breathing," Sasuke said quietly.

Sighing, Naruto plucked off the Lego block and threw it aside then approached the door. He lazily undid the 8 locks on his door and crack the wooden plank open.

"Alright, alright what do you want teme?" Naruto grumbled suspiciously while looking through the crack at Sasuke. He wasn't going to risk his life opening it all the way.

"Can you come out?" Sasuke huffed, he really need to think his plans thorough next time.

"...Well...I was sleeping," Naruto replied wearily. Why does Sasuke want him to go out unless it was to shoot or possibly kidnap and sell his organs.

"It's the weekends tomorrow," the raven said, grabbing the doorknob but made no sign of pushing the door open.

"Woah, woah," Naruto panicked when he felt Sasuke tugging on the door. "well, I'd like to have 49 hours of sleep thank you very much."

"There's only 48 hours counting Saturday and Sunday," Sasuke said confused.

"Idiot! It's 11pm! So if I sleep now, there'll be one hour added to the 48 hour," Naruto explained.

"Ah, not my brightest day in history," Sasuke said calmly, "come."

"What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere with you at three in the damn morning where no one will be able to see you murder me-" Naruto complained but his words were quickly interrupted.

"I got ramen," Sasuke simply said. It wasn't even three am in the morning.

"I...I'm..already.." Naruto gulped. He was a fish that already bit the bait. He was hooked and secured, ready anytime to be reeled in.

"It's pork flavor," Sasuke added. And fish Naruto was caught and cooked.

"Let me go change," Naruto said quickly. He didn't make it far when a hand grabbed his wrist.

"No need, it's not anywhere important, just lock up," Sasuke said, and then he glanced down at the baseball bat in Naruto's hands...and up to the katana strapped against his back. "And put those weapons back too, you don't need it... tonight."

Naruto did all he could to prevent his eyes from rolling. "Don't worry Uchiha, these were for welcoming you, but I guess tonight is just not the night."

"Just hurry up dumbass," Sasuke grumbled.

"Alright alright," Naruto waved and made his way to his bedroom.

••••••••

"Of course this would be your car Uchiha, who else could it be," Naruto scowled under his breath as the pair made their way to the car.

"It's not mine, it's Itachi, his choices in color make him stand out like an elephant in a colony of ants," Sasuke muttered as he pressed the unlock button on the car keys.

"Bright red or pink yeah, but this color doesn't stand out _that _much," Naruto considered as he followed the taller boy.

"I'd prefer black," Sasuke muttered as he pulled open the passenger seat for Naruto.

"Of course you do," Naruto said quietly and slipped into the car seat without any further thoughts. Ah, these are the types of car that only have two seats, how inconvenient. Naruto glanced to Sasuke's seat and spotted a metal pot. He wasted no time diving for the delicious container.

Sasuke shut the door and made his way to the driver seat, only to see that Naruto was already breaking the chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto cheers and clapped his hands together before digging in. Sasuke sighed and started the engine. It was going to be a long ride. And Naruto just made it a thousand miles longer. It was Sasuke's idea so who was he to complain.

••••

"So where are we going?" Naruto asked when his mouth was no longer full. Half of the reason he was taking a break from eating was because Sasuke couldn't understand a Naruto shit was babbling when his mouth was full. The other half was Naruto started to notice that they were driving away from the lights of Tokyo. For goodness sake, there was even a huge 'Leaving Tokyo' sign planted on the side of the road.

"You'll see," Sasuke replied, his focus never left the road. It was night and the city lights wasn't something he can depend on as they move to a more rural place. The Uchiha had to be careful. But with Naruto on the same car, he was sure to be _extra_ careful. Sasuke had no idea what he'll do if Naruto got in an accident because of his carelessness. If Sasuke was careless, he would risk losing the most significant and valuable...clue leading to his missing girl.

"What this switch do?" Naruto asked, once again, his mouth was chewing and talking. But before Sasuke could look at what Naruto was pointing at, a bump on the road shook the whole car. The sudden movement cause Naruto's index finger to pressed the switch and the top of the car was slowly opening up.

"Hey that's dangerous!" Sasuke scowled and lower the car speed.

"Woah haha hah," Naruto laughed in amusement as cool night air pooled into the car. "This is awesome! Now this feels more like a trip!"

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk a bit from seeing Naruto's enthusiasm.

"Yeah, this is the life," Naruto grinned and leaned back into his comfy seat.

••

"Man that was good, approximately how many bowl of ramen was in that pot? 8?" Naruto huffed in satisfaction.

"It was 9," Sasuke corrected as he smoothly avoided a turtle crossing the road.

"Damn!" Naruto said astonished. "I can't believe the evil hearted Uchiha Sasuke just avoided running over a turtle crossing the road."

"Cold and icy...but evil was the first for me," Sasuke chuckled but quickly turned serious again, "if I had ran over that turtle, it could've damaged the tires."

"Oh shut up, you fucking softie," Naruto chuckled.

"If I was a softie, I would end up like you now," Sasuke snickered.

"Hey! What's wrong with me?" Naruto retorted.

"For me to know and you to find out," Sasuke said. Naruto groaned, he hate having to find out stuff.

••••

"Hey, duckass, can I get your warm-looking jacket?" Naruto asked after a while. Sasuke briefly glanced over to the blond. He wasn't surprised when he saw a hungry glint in Naruto's eyes directed toward his jacket. He regretted telling Naruto not to change.

"I'll be cold too if I gave you my jacket," Sasuke replied and slowed down so the wind wouldn't be so strong.

"That sound unpleasantly familiar," Naruto glowered.

"Just close the top and turn on the heater if you want," Sasuke commented.

"Hell no! This is awesome! You have to open the top when you're going on a trip, its a tradition," Naruto objected.

Sasuke decided to let his eyes roll this time. He drove into the curb and stopped the car. When he grabbed for the handle, Naruto moved like lightning, grabbing Sasuke's arm in a flash.

"Are you kicking me out?! This is in the middle of nowhere," Naruto panicked, looking around.

"What kind of devil do you think I am? Of course I'm kicking you out," Sasuke replied, face impassive.

"Eh?" Naruto froze.

"Idiot, there's a million blankets in the trunk, Itachi's an idiot at some point too, doesn't hurt to take one," Sasuke said calmly. He pulled on the handle and pushed open the door. Imagine the rage boiling up in the Uchiha when he was once again yanked back by the shaking Naruto. Sasuke's deadly eyes slowly drifted to the blond beside him.

"You can't get out of the car, that's dangerous!" Naruto pleaded. "There could be a crazy criminal on the lose or..or...boogey man waiting for your tiny feet to step on the ground and he'll snatch you away, don't go Sasuke."

"In shorter words, you don't want me, your driver, to die somewhere and possibly leave you stuck and vulnerable in the middle of no where?" Sasuke said in a frightening calm voice.

Naruto just stared at the boy next to him in shock.

"How was that shorter asshole!?" Naruto pestered and tugged on Sasuke's arm again.

"Hey, watch the arm!" Sasuke hissed and pulled Naruto off him. It was his bad arm dammit. Once an arm is dislocated, it is easier to be dislocated again.

"You read too much ghost stories dobe," Sasuke snorted and shooed Naruto's hand away.

"Good, the more knowledge, the safer," Naruto said, looking around. He already felt too exposed with the top of the car open.

"I wouldn't call that knowledge," Sasuke muttered silently.

"How about we both get off," Sasuke suggested, tired of Naruto's rambling.

"What and let the psychopath kill two birds in one stone?!" Naruto screeched quietly. He just couldn't believe the Uchiha's ignorant attitude at this crucial moment.

"Naruto, look at us," Sasuke hushed impatiently, then he glanced down at Naruto's body, "okay look at me, it's not going to be 'psychopath kill two birds in one stone, it'll be one bird killing a psychopath in one blow', Naruto."

Naruto gave Sasuke a once over and nodded. Sasuke really do look like those slim but strong-

"Hey! You damn shit why did you exclude me from the equation!" Naruto snapped up in realization and tried to tackle Sasuke but the seatbelt held him back.

"Ooh you're so lucky the seatbelts saved your life Uchiha-" Naruto mumbled angrily.

"Keep dreaming Uzumaki," Sasuke said and got out of the car while Naruto was busy struggling with his seatbelt.

"Sasuke you duck butt face! You idiot!" Naruto hissed as he watch Sasuke strolled leisurely to the trunk. Sasuke merely sent him _the_ look and made his way to the back of the car. Naruto could only dreadfully stare as Sasuke popped open the trunk lid. His nerves and sweat were growing by the passing seconds. It got to the point where Naruto was looking at the surrounding frantically, his hawk eyes trying to find an out-of-place being. Luck wasn't on his side tonight, it was a new moon and there was no light aside from the starry sky and the car's headlights. When his nervousness reached it's peaked, he quickly turned back to Sasuke. Only to see the area behind the car completely empty, the only thing left was darkness.

"Sasuke! You- you can't die... hic... at least..hic.. give...me..hic...the... car..keys," Naruto sobbed and his nerves gave up at the last few moments, tears of real man fell from his eyes.

"And you call me a softie," Sasuke said as he raised his head from behind the car. He had dropped his car keys and was just picking it up.

"Sasuke?" Naruto sniffed, feeling warmth from the familiar husky voice. "Why are you...hic.. still alive?"

Sasuke stared at the Naruto in disbelief as he walked over to the passenger seat.

"You sound like you expect me to be taken down before you are," Sasuke said and dropped the soft blanket on Naruto. With a bit of hesitation, pale hands moved up and pat Naruto gently on the head.

Naruto glanced up at Sasuke and cracked up laughing with snot and tears still fresh on his face.

"Haha, yeah, I guess I'm a bit disappointed," Naruto joked, only it earned him a smack on the head and a once again moody Uchiha.

"Hand over the pot under your feet, I'll put it in the trunk," Sasuke ordered and reached his hands out as if demanding for money.

Feeling immensely relief and happy (for a reason Naruto himself does not know) he grabbed the pot and handed it to Sasuke. Then time stopped. Not the good kind of stop where you had your first kiss in the rain or in a field of roses and tulips. No no no it wasn't. Something was moving. Behind. Sasuke. In the dark. And. It was. Closing. In.

"WATCH OUT!" Naruto shrieked and jumped out of his seat. The pot handle was snagged on the seatbelt and Naruto's grand jump wasn't so...grand. The pot was stuck and Naruto feet stepping on the car's window ledge was as far as the blond could go. Which was bad because Sasuke was there.

Both stared in shock at each other as Naruto, in slow-motion, topple on the poor raven. Their eyes made a brief mutual understanding of the situation but eye contact alone can't save a man from falling off a cliff. Sasuke had no idea why he didn't just reach up and stopped Naruto from falling. If he did, this incident wouldn't have to happen again. Maybe he unconsciously wanted it to happen again. His arms automatically went protectively around Naruto's waist, using himself as a cushion for the blond.

That's when Naruto decided to just fuck it and his hands grabbed both side of Sasuke's head. He yanked their heads together and crushed his lips against Sasuke's.

"for the third time, huh?" A shadow crouched over the two shocked teens who still couldn't register what was going on. "Coincident? I think not-"

The man didn't get to finish before Sasuke reached up and smacked him on the head.

"Naruto, get up," Sasuke said, tilting his head to the side.

"Can't, I'm stuck," Naruto mumbled, his face buried into Sasuke's neck. Even without seeing each other, they can feel both of the heat rising to their face.

"Itachi," Sasuke sighed.

"Of course it's Itachi, who else would be here?" Naruto whispered to himself. Itachi just _lovesss_ to appear and make their kissy moments awkward as hell.

"You guys really need to ease up on the torture, this kissing thing and Sasuke's abuse is really getting to me," Itachi considered and grabbed Naruto, lifting him up easily.

"Up you go," Itachi grunted and helped Naruto back on his seat. Sasuke was already up and dusting his pants.

"Why'd you yell, you surprised me, I thought a serial killer was behind me or something," Itachi said, rubbing his hands together to rid the dirt. Naruto felt like face palming himself.

"It was you! You were the one I thought was the damn psychopath!" Naruto grumbled.

"Really? I thought you were telling me to watch out because you were going to land your not-so-light-ass on me," Sasuke snorted as he grabbed the pot.

"Are you calling me fat?!" Naruto shouted after the other boy.

"Well, now we know your IQ is above 12 since you managed to get that," Sasuke breathed, stuffing the pot into the trunk so that it barely fits.

"Tch, this guy, I can't even tell if his remarks are insults are not, it's too high level to understand," Naruto puffed and sat angrily back on his seat. But he was glad no one was mentioning the not so accident kissed. Well they both knew it was going to be a kiss anyways, Naruto just..helped..

"Gahhhh!" Naruto screamed and grabbing his head. _What the hell did I just fucking do?! I dug my own damn grave!_

"I'm leaving ahead, you lovebirds take your time," Itachi waved. Naruto watched as Itachi ran toward his car and jumped in. By the time Itachi had finished yelling his sentence, he was too far out of Sasuke's death grip.

"Damn, your brother needs to teach me how to run so fast," Naruto whistled as he watch the 100 mile per hour dust Itachi left after his trail.

Sasuke smirked at the remark, "Itachi got experience, want me to add you to the Itachi list?"

Naruto glanced over to Sasuke who was starting the car engine.

"Uh..no thanks," Naruto chuckled while shaking his head.

"That's disappointing," Sasuke snickered and drove back onto the rode.

A smirk danced across Naruto's face as he leaned back and enjoy the cool night air running through his hair. This have got to be the best night trip he ever had. His previous one was with Kiba and lets just say to two wimped out when they reach a dark alley and decided a sleepover, with fluffy pillow fights and squishy marshmallows was a better idea. His second time was with Kiba and a group of friends. Naruto only agreed to go hiking with them because it seemed safer...and less scary in groups. Hell was he wrong. Kiba had been an idiot and lost the ball of yarn they were using as a mark to show them how to get back. They were all stuck inside the deep forest for two days with limited amount of food because everyone refuse to be the one to slice the bunny's neck. Everyone soon went berserk due to the lack of food. Naruto was hell sure these guys went through weeks without eating before so he had no idea why they couldn't do it now. But who was he to complain, the moment he saw Lee's green jump suit flashed before his eyes with a can of corn, he couldn't hold back the beast in himself. Lee's fate for the next five hours was running from a pack of angry and hungry mobs. In the end, the can of corn spilled and Shikamaru had given up and sat on a boulder next to the fallen corn.

"Guess we'll have to wait for these to grow back into corns stalk..." Shikamaru said and the group spent the rest of their time groaning in agony and occasionally beating both Kiba and Lee up for their stupidity. Luckily some guy dressed in suspicious clothes and round sunglasses found the group scrambling around the ground for food, then decided to lead them back to civilization. Though the suspicious guy never left Naruto's mind, there was something about him, a tug that says, "we've met before.'

••••

"Sasuke," Naruto said, smiling from the memory of his first hiking trip. His mood quickly darkened as he thought of the next question, "We're not going hiking are we?"

Sasuke glanced over to his companion briefly when he felt the darkening aura. He made a mental note in his mind _Naruto = no hiking or hiking related_. Better safe than sorry.

"It's just a short trip, we're almost there," Sasuke assured.

"Hm," Naruto nodded and stared out at the passing forest scenery. His gaze then directed up toward the sky. There was no moon so he could see all the stars adorning the sky, forming its own little shapes and connections. Though there was not a lot of stars today either. He cursed at the occasional satellite flashing by but quickly thank the invention for all the tv shows it brought him.

"Let's talk about families," Sasuke suggested boldly. That was bold for the raven when it comes to these things.

Naruto sighed and smile while shaking his head, indicating his surrender, "Alright, what do you want to know?"

There was a moment of silent as the raven thought about his options. There wasn't much choices due to Naruto's limited memory box.

"Tell me...about...your sister," Sasuke said finally, leaning his right hand on the car and his left hand smoothly steering the driving wheel. His thin hoodie was pulled back against his toned chest.

The action, for some reason caught Naruto's eyes. He had no idea why but if he was a girl, he'd find Sasuke extreme sexy right now. Who was he kidding, he didn't need to be _any_ gender to know Sasuke was sexy all the time. But Sasuke had to be the first Naruto saw to be able to look good in a sleeveless hoodie.

"Hm...she's older than me by...about 3 years...red hair like mom, blue eyes like da-..me. A bully. She give me noogies a lot...but I know she's just trying to make me go bald. Always make me peel bananas for her because she said her nails was fragile. And whenever I get on a swing, she pushes me really high up and wouldn't stop until she sees me cry...she made me go on a bunch of scary roller coasters when we were little and buys me cotton candy afterward..and she...," Naruto continued, his thoughts lost in time.

Sasuke found himself infatuated with the words coming out of Naruto's mouth. Sasuke was surprised to see that he didn't held much interest in the sister...but more in the scaredy-cat and crybaby blond boy. The look on Naruto's face when he talk about his sister was fond and happy but a hidden sadness linger somewhere deep within the boy's blue eyes.

"And always, always, she'll make me go up to the one huge oak tree on top of the hill and pick flowers, like I'm some measly little girl or some shit," Naruto huffed angrily. There was a thump beating on Sasuke's heart, no, more like in his head. He couldn't be that sleepy. Scowling, he mentally slap the thumping noise away.

"Maybe she really did thought you were some measly little girl and was disappointed when she pulled down your pants," Sasuke chuckled and slowed down as he near the destination.

"Huh, she didnt need to pull down my pants to know I'm a full pledge man," Naruto retorted. But his peaceful and happy face returned as his thoughts was reeled back to the past.

"I missed that tree...you know it was in my hometown! If you climb up the tree a bit and looked down, you can see the the houses along the hill and the glistening, blue ocean where the sun hits it just at the right angle at 8:44 every mornin-" Naruto bragged, moving his hands around to empathize his words. But everything was stopped when Sasuke stepped harshly on the brake. Naruto lurched forward but the seatbelts luckily stopped him merely inches away from crushing his head. He stare oddly to his right, only to see Sasuke hunched over his seat, hyperventilating, muttering something under his breath continuously.

"Uhh...Sasuke, you alright?" Naruto said shakily. He don't like this situation at all. This seems too cliché, like in a horror movie where everyone thought nothing bad happened...but turned out one of the guys was possessed by some evil zombie monster- goodness gracious Naruto need to stop getting off track. He leaned as close as he dared to Sasuke, that's when he heard 8:44 8:44 8:44 repeatedly muttered, so fast it's almost indecipherable.

"Nnnnn..." Naruto backed up and half groan half sob. This was scary and he wasn't a big fan. He desperately looked around, hoping maybe a passerby or or anything, Itachi even! (though that name was the last on his list) Anything that can take him away from this Sasuke going berserk.

8:44, 8:44, 8:44, 8:44. Those numbers were driving Sasuke crazy. It hurt his head just thinking about the number...but he just couldn't let it go. It felt like he was on a treasure hunt for all his life and he finally, **finally**, found a huge clue.

Naruto slowly and shakily reached for Sasuke's phone. He didn't have Itachi's phone number and Itachi was the blond's last resort. His finger brushed lightly on Sasuke's phone and the raven showed no sign of noticing. Naruto couldn't contain his shock and snatched the phone away as fast as he can. Sasuke not noticing something being taken away from him is a **huge problem**. But just as Naruto suspected, a lock was waiting for him after the notification screen.

1234? 4321? 0000? Naruto started typing out numbers with his shaky fingers. How the hell was he suppose to know the password!? There are thousands(10,000) of combinations these numbers can make! And to be honest, Naruto don't have all the time in the world right now. 1010?

The home screen flashed up brilliantly. Naruto, on the other hand, was still stuck in the dark, his brain not quite done registering what had just happen. _Why would it be 1010 out of all the numbers? _Sasuke didnt hit Naruto as a simple type of person, he thought the man would make some random complicated password like 8251 or something. What a coincident it was that 1010 was also Naruto's birthday. This was creeping him out the deeper he dug.

Naruto quickly scroll down the contact list and called Itachi. His face turned away from Sasuke due to his anxiousness. _Come on, come on, pick up!_

"What Sasuke? Can't you see I'm in the middle of driving-" Itachi voice rang out from the speaker but was cut off.

"It's me, blondie, and no I can't fucking **see** you driving!" Naruto hissed quietly into the phone.

"I didn't mean literally, Naruto did Sasuke finally die, I meant why do you have his phone?" Itachi asked. Feeling a but uneasy that it was Naruto calling instead of Sasuke, it probably meant something bad happened to his little brother.

"No he's not dead (but **I'll** be soon)!" Naruto hushed through the phone and glance at his surroundings, still refusing to look at Sasuke. "He's shaking like a rat and mumbling stuff! I think he's having a mental break down or or maybe he accidently thought of your face **and then** had a mental break down."

"Haha, very funny," Itachi said monotonically. "Is he muttering a number?"

Naruto paused for a bit. Did he tell Itachi what Sasuke was muttering? _Did this mean it had happen to Sasuke before?_ "Yeah, 8:44"

"8:44?" Itachi questioned and racked his brain for any connection with those numbers. "Naruto, did you have anything to do with this?"

"Errrr...well...I was mentioning to him of when I was little, I used to go up to this tree at 8-" Naruto begun then his mouth clammed shut when he spotted pale fingers coil around the wrist he was holding the phone with. His breath hitched and Naruto vaguely wondered if Sasuke's skin was always this pale. _It is_ Sasuke's fingers right?! Who (what) else could it be right?! Naruto didn't dare to turn around for fear of what he might find.

"Naruto?" Itachi said, now worried (so un-Uchiha like) but his voice was barely noticeable to the blond. Naruto gulped as he study the fingers out of the corner of his eyes. He wasn't sure whether to run or stay. If it was a some evil spirit, he most likely won't make it far. Maybe he could just pretend he didn't notice the fingers, and take a nap and when he wake up, rainbows and bunnies and unicorns will be holding hands and dancing under the sun.

"Naruto, I'm coming back," Itachi shouted. Naruto, lost in his thoughts was jolted back to reality as the phone was snatched away.

"No, you're not, don't forget that I go crazy if I see your face for more than 4 hours in a day," a low voice spoke quietly.

"Sasuke! I thought you were dead-" Itachi cheered, but he didn't get a chance to finish when Sasuke pressed the hang up button.

Naruto was staring oddly at the boy next to him. Sasuke was back to normal, as if it nothing had happened to begin with.

Sasuke gave Naruto a side glance as if daring the blond to to ask something.

"Um..." Naruto blurted wearily. This was too weird.

"Save it, we're almost there," Sasuke said with a flat voice and once again, moving the car on the smooth road again.

Sasuke wasn't lying when he said they were almost there. In 5 minutes, they reached a road leading off the main one. A dark dirt road surrounded by trees and long grass. Sasuke took a turn into the path.

"Are you sure cars are suppose to drive in here?" Naruto asked suspiciously. He was being extra cautious after that Sasuke mental break down incident. Who knows, he might end up dead in the trash can and no one will ever find out.

"Why do you think they made the path large enough for a car if only humans are allowed in?" Sasuke replied as he maneuvered along the dirt path.

"Hmm..." Naruto hummed, half of his uncertainty barely budge.

Sighing, Sasuke explained, "I went here twice, you didn't think I would miraculously made it here without any prior knowledge, would you?"

"You've been here before?" Naruto asked, a bit shocked and amazed. He had thought Sasuke was just a baby to Japan but apparently he was wrong.

"Yeah, once for family vacation," Sasuke said in a bitter voice. Ooh, Naruto guessed that hadn't been the best experience of Sasuke's life. "And another time for work."

"And why the hell would you go to this dark place?" Naruto questioned as the car drove into a huge field of grass extending far beyond what the eye can see.

Sasuke shrugged, "I like exploring...and dark places."

"Of course you do," Naruto huffed while rolling his eyes. Naruto like places where there's plenty of light and people. So when an invasion happen, he can just trip someone and run while the fallen person get eaten by bears or something. Shit, now he was starting to think like an Uchiha.

They were in the middle of the clearing when Sasuke reached down and turned off the engine completely. The last of the lights from the car went out, leaving the two in total darkness except for a few stars in the sky.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said shakily. He could barely make out Sasuke, in fact, he can't at all, he just knows there's a figure sitting next to him.

"What? You have be patient and wait," Sasuke said, looking over to Naruto. Though he can't really see either but he can make out the blond.

"I'm not a big fan of...total darkness plus being vulnerable out in an open grass field with surrounding trees," Naruto mutter shakily. Anything could jump out and end him here and he wouldn't even notice.

"And?" Sasuke yawned. Feeling his sleepiness crept in, he reached down for his coffee

"So...can you..hold my hand?" Naruto whispered, embarrassed beyond word.

Sasuke almost choked on the coffee he was drinking.

"How old are you again?" Sasuke shockingly inquired.

"S-Shut up alright! It's scary here! And you weren't really helping with that freaking show earlier, mumbling and shaking and going crazy on me," Naruto ranted.

"Alright, alright just stop yakking and give me your hand," Sasuke sighed, reaching his hand toward the blond.

"Fine, since you asked Uchiha, I'll enlighten you," Naruto puffed and reached out for the waiting hand.

Sasuke had to restrain himself and inhale and exhale deeply. Naruto was driving him crazy. No, he already been driven crazy, this is just the peak of it. Then he felt warm fingers laced around his own. He slightly wondered if Naruto use some baby lotion because his hand was mighty soft for a male.

"Sasuke, are you a cold blooded creature or something? Where's your body heat?" Naruto questioned while pressing their palms together.

"Yeah? Well why is your hand soft? Do you baby bottom wipes and powder or something?" Sasuke shot right back.

Naruto gasped, man was this kid being brutal with the comments today.

"For your information _Uchiha_, I have normal man hands, you're the first to ever say I have baby bottom's hands," Naruto proclaimed.

"Why do you keep calling me Uchiha?" Sasuke questioned, seriously intrigued.

"Oh hell, because we are not on the first name basis **Uchiha**, and never will be," Naruto pointed out.

"Are you sure about that?" Sasuke smirked playfully and held up their intertwined hands.

"Oh shut up," Naruto hissed and attempted to slug the Uchiha with his free hand. But once again, he was held back the the seatbelt. How many misfortunes did these stupid straps gave him today. But then again these saved him earlier when Sasuke had stepped on that brake. Then it suddenly reminded Naruto of a topic they never discussed.

"Hey...um..what the hell happened back there when you were having your mental break down?" Naruto asked quickly.

"Oh that?" Sasuke mentioned and then turned his head away from Naruto.

After a few seconds, it seemed Sasuke decided he was just going to rest on his arm and not say a word. Naruto was about to give up when he heard the raven spoke.

"Lets just say I have...quite a good numerical memory," Sasuke muttered as he looked at the distant, dark, sky. "That means I can remember numbers easily and it stays stuck in my head."

"Woah, so you can remember what time you woke up today or last week?" Naruto asked amused.

Sasuke nodded, "but I make an effort to wake up everyday on the same time so that new numbers cant worm its way into my brain."

Naruto considered that, imagine just looking at a number and then having it automatically drilled inside one's brain, how the hell does Sasuke even have space for anything else Naruto had no idea.

"When I was little, I got in a car accident and lost part of my memory, precisely, the memory from my eighth summer," Sasuke continued. Naruto's breath hitched, he understood why Sasuke had forgotten all about that summer and started searching around for the blond aimlessly.

"So...when I said 8-" Naruto stopped himself, he wasn't sure it was safe to say any numbers right now, but Sasuke seemed to already guessed what Naruto was about to say.

"Yeah, 8:44 did trigger a forgotten memory of mine," Sasuke admitted and turned back to Naruto. Both of their eyes had already adjusted to the darkness and seeing each other's face wasn't much of a problem.

"Naruto, I'm going to let you off the hook because now is not the right time, and I need to sort out these pictures I'm seeing in my head, but...just so you know, you're my number one target," Sasuke pointed out plainly. Naruto gulped down the lump in his throat, this moment surprisingly felt intense for some reason. Sasuke didn't need to add 'victim' to the end of his sentence because Naruto knows he's the sacrificial lamb from the beginning.

"How'd you get through my lock screen anyway?" Sasuke mentioned.

Now Naruto wasn't about to be stupid and tell the other boy the reason he put in 1010 because it was his birthday.

"1010 is pretty simple and popular four number password you know," Naruto replied smugly.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. He was pretty sure Naruto had more of a connection to those four numbers than that. 1010, it stand for October 10, it was the first memory of that summer he had regained after being hospitalized. He was hit with an extreme headache at that point too so his family later on made an effort to hide all numbers related to his lost memories. Which then slowed down Sasuke's progress of remembering about his forgotten friend and he wasn't quite happy about that.

"Sasuke! Did you see that?!" Naruto exclaimed and pointed toward the sky.

"Yeah, why do you think I took you here? Cow gazing?" Sasuke snickered, his thumb unconsciously rubbed in a soothing motion on the back of Naruto's hand.

"...no...i thought you were taking me ghost hunting or something," Naruto mumbled, looking down at his blanket.

"Hey don't look down, you're going to miss the show," Sasuke said and lifted Naruto's chin up with his free hand. Naruto eyes widened but he didn't say anything. These friendly gestures the Uchiha was doing is shocking Naruto more than lightning could.

"Naruto, count the number of meteors falling," Sasuke ordered, hoping Naruto wouldn't catch on to what he was planning.

"What? And **you** call me five? You're obviously the kid here," Naruto laughed. Sasuke sent him a deadly glare.

"Fine, fine, one," Naruto said serious again. Sasuke wasn't surprised to find no thump was ringing in his head. For a moment, he had thought Naruto was really the **one**. Sasuke sighed and stared up at the sky. A hopeless chase for a golden goose that never existed seems like Sasuke's search.

A string of light flashed across the sky, barely noticeable but it was there.

"Three," Naruto counted. Sasuke turned his head toward the blond in confusion.

"Did you just skipped two?" Sasuke inquired.

"Ha? I did? Oops hehe, I meant two," Naruto laughed. Sasuke sighed, Naruto was dumber than he thought, maybe when the kid say he wasn't good at math, he meant he wasn't good with numbers at all.

"Look Sasuke! Three!" Naruto yelled but Sasuke was a tad too late to see the falling meteor.

"Aishh, you missed it you big oaf!" Naruto cursed.

"You're the only oaf I see here," Sasuke muttered and focused on the dark sky once again.

"Let's count together so you wont fucking miss it again," Naruto mocked.

"No, that's lame," Sasuke breathed.

"What?! You were the one that told me to count!" Naruto whined, tugging on Sasuke's hand.

"No," Sasuke said firmly. But Naruto's 'come onnnn' whining and tugging was getting on his nerves. And it seemed the blond wont stop anytime soon.

"Alright, stop pulling," Sasuke grumbled and pushed Naruto's free hand away.

"Look, great now we both missed the fourth one," Naruto groaned as he caught a light streak out of the corner of his eye. "how many of these are supposed to be counted anyways?"

Sasuke shrugged while waiting for another meteor, "100 maybe? I heard it's a lucky number."

Naruto almost choked on his saliva.

"100?! We can't even manage a proper four and you want 100?! And who's the fucker that told you 100 was a lucky number?!" Naruto nagged.

After a bit of consideration, Sasuke simply replied, "you."

"Qué?" Naruto blurted. Sasuke couldn't...possibly know...already right?

"You just missed the fifth one," Sasuke said flatly.

Naruto resisted the act to face palm his face.

"Fine, we'll **both** get the next one," Naruto said.

As if on cue, a grain size meteor flashed across the sky.

"Six," Naruto cheered while Sasuke only manage to uttered the number. An image of a pair of lips mouthing the word 6 smack the Uchiha in the head. The memory gaining process was not as painful as he first anticipated it to be. Sasuke was correct, on this same day when he was eight, he and his 'friend' went...to watch the meteor shower together...and they counted every single meteor that fell on earth. Wait a minute, it cant be Naruto, what the fuck?! _What was __**his**__ reason for forgetting about us?!_

Now the Uchiha was just pissed. He had thought the day he found out about his forgotten "girl" would be joyous but right now he was just down right pouting. _How come he's never mentioning anything?! He act as if this is the first time we met! But judging by his stupidity, he probably did forget!_

_"_Sasuke! Sasukeeeee! You just missed the eight and ninth!" Naruto sang into the raven's ear.

_What the hell man?! _Sasuke was angry beyond words. _Did that idiot get fucking ran over by a bike too?! Then what fucking right does he have, forgetting me?!_

"Duck butt face!" Naruto shouted loudly, trying to get the raven's swimming attention.

"What?!" Sasuke snapped. "What's _**your**_ excuse for hiding from me?!"

"Huh?" Naruto asked, confused as to what the Uchiha was spouting.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, I know who you are! Why didn't you say anything about it?" Sasuke complained.

"No, I don't know what you're talking about. And what do you mean why didn't I say anything about it, I told you many things didn't I? Is that not satisfying enough?!" Naruto growled.

"Of course your it wasn't enough dumbass, why didn't you mention anything about back then if you knew me?!" Sasuke shot right back.

"Even if I knew you like my damn brother I wouldn't mention anything from back then asshole it's embarrassing!" Naruto shouted.

"How is it embarrassing if I already knew?!" Sasuke demanded.

"Arghh see?! That's why I didn't want to remind you!" Naruto groaned.

"What do you mean you don't want to remind me?! Is the past such a horrifying topic for you blondie?!" Sasuke panted.

"Of course its a horrific topic, my damn future depends on this, it only takes a little fire to start a bigger one!" Naruto claimed.

"How is 'us' a terrible topic that could ruin your damn future!?" Sasuke inquired.

"Because if people knew I used to crossdr-" Naruto screamed but then stopped. "Wait us?" Naruto had hoped he heard wrong. _What the fuck was 'us'? _He thought Sasuke just remembered about Naruto crossdressing when he was little...but apparently this subject was more serious.

"Yeah 'us'," Sasuke growled.

"There's no such thing as an 'us'!" Naruto exclaimed. Since when we're they a **thing**? Sasuke didn't even ask him out...(not that he'll say 'yes' or anything)

"Not that type of 'us' you idiot! I meant how you were the damn person I was searching my whole fucking life for!" Sasuke scowled.

"Wait hold up! I don't believe in soul mate and destiny shit, so if you think I'm **the one** you were searching for you'll b-," Naruto replied.

"Fuck, you're dumb, I know you're the person I forgotten and tried to go through all of these hardship to find!" Sasuke interrupted.

Naruto tilted his head to the side, indicating that he have no idea what shit Sasuke was talking about. But reality is, Naruto knew exactly what Sasuke was talking about. _Deny it, deny it, deny it, Naruto just fucking deny it all!_

"Dammit! You're the one I kissed when we were both little!" Sasuke admitted loudly. Too loudly because his words echoed into the night, and the silent that came with it was dreadfully awkward. A blush crept up both of their faces.

"Geeze, you got the wrong person," Naruto groaned and roll his eyes.

"Uchiha don't make mistakes," Sasuke said simply.

"Well you just made one now, didn't you say it was a 'her'? Not a male? Do I need to strip for you to see that I'm a mal-" Naruto suggested. _Deny it, deny it, deny everything!_

"Stop, I know fully well you're a boy, I had my doubts that the person back than wasn't a girl either, but due to my memory loss, I didn't want to assume anything," Sasuke said. Wow, Naruto had to admit, Sasuke is a tough cookie, so tough the blond fear his teeth might break if he took a bite.

"Sasuke, listen, I've never once met a person as _special_ as you, and I'm sure I've never gotten ran over by a bike either," Naruto pointed out, poking the Uchiha in the forehead.

"How are you sure?" Sasuke pushed on.

"Because you, my friend," Naruto mentioned and pointed toward Sasuke, "are the type of person I'd put an effort to avoid."

"My type?" Sasuke glowered.

"Exactly your type," Naruto smirked. He reached out and touched Sasuke's forehead with his index finger.

"Smart," and Naruto fingers slid down to the tip of Sasuke's nose.

"Rich," tan finger smoothly descend to Sasuke's thin lips and pressed against it lightly. All Sasuke could do was sat there, gaze fixed on the blond. He didn't like the game the idiot was starting. Sasuke hated games where he knows he'll lose.

"Perceptive," Naruto stared down at his own finger as it slid down Sasuke chin and stopped at the raven's Adam apple.

"Handsome," Naruto smirked when he felt Sasuke gulped. The blond ran his fingers languidly down the Uchiha's throat and rested it in the middle of the raven's chest.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke with his half-lidded eye. Sasuke hate to admit it but he found those eyes highly seductive.

"And dangerous," Naruto whispered with a little smirk playing on his face. Then he took back his finger and Sasuke let a out a deep breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Damn..." Sasuke huffed in amazement. Naruto in seductive mode was..just..damn. Every fiber of his body was shaken up by blond's touch. It was devastating, sitting there and do nothing when Naruto's finger ran slowly down him. "Naruto you drives me crazy."

"Tell me something I don't already know," Naruto snickered.

"I meant literally, not the **love** crazy type, the crazy crazy type" Sasuke corrected.

"I know all the best mental hospitals so if you need a suggestion...I'm always there," Naruto smirked.

"Of course you would know all the mental hospital there is," Sasuke snorted.

"I got to admit you were pretty sexy back there," Sasuke commented, he can see Naruto's smug growing larger. "And you did a good job avoiding the subject too."

Sasuke also love watching the blond's smugness incinerate to ashes and flew away.

"Ugh, goodness how do I convince you?" Naruto groaned and leaned back against the seat.

"You cant, once I made my decision, I don't go back on it," Sasuke said as he grabbed his dark coffee he had forgotten about.

"..What if you're wrong?" Naruto asked, his head still resting on the head of the seat as he turn to look at the Uchiha.

"Then I just have to make it correct," Sasuke replied and he took a sip of his coffee.

"Your logic makes no sense whatsoever," Naruto smirked while shaking his head.

"It got me this far," Sasuke shrugged and placed his coffee back into the cup holder. The movements caught the blond's attention.

"Are you sleepy?" Naruto asked, glancing at the coffee. Sasuke followed his companion eyesight and smirked when he understood where the random question came from.

"I guess all the drama today did make me a bit tired," Sasuke said and stretched his limbs. Drinking coffee was just a habit of his when he's driving. He wasn't a bit sleepy...in fact, he felt refreshed and Naruto's perky energy is getting to him.

"If...you're tired...and wanna take a nap..." Naruto said slowly, his fingers knocking against each other.

"No way in hell am I letting you drive Itachi's baby," Sasuke snickered as he lean on the seat.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Yeah, he'll cry if both his baby **and** his _baby_ brother get taken down by a single individual."

"Because I'm in a good mood, I'll let that one slide Uzumaki," Sasuke muttered, but Naruto could feel the threats in those words.

"...So do you still want me to count to 100 meteor?" Naruto asked as he leaned back too.

Sasuke shook his head, "I would want you to, but I don't think I can handle anymore memories tonight."

Naruto gasped as he realized what Sasuke had done.

"You...you cheater!" Naruto screamed.

"Your fault for being dense," Sasuke smirked. His fingers slid silently back around Naruto's and grasped it firmly.

"Tch, I'll get you back bastard," Naruto warned and settled back down.

"In your next life," Sasuke smirked.

They both slink into calm quietness and watched the night sky flew by.

••••

After an hour or so, Sasuke noticed Naruto was starting to doze off under the comfy blanket. He carefully untangled their hands and tucked Naruto's hand beneath the blanket. Sasuke reached over to buckled Naruto's seatbelts discreetly and noiselessly as he could. Safety first wasn't it?

Sasuke sat back and observed the sleeping blond. The whiskers-like scars that marked Naruto's cheeks bothered him for some reason. Six barely noticeable scars, if it had been there in the past, Sasuke had no idea why the number didn't trigger any forgotten memory. Maybe Naruto really wasn't the one he wasn't looking for? No, there was already too many evidence to back down now. Sasuke suddenly remembered about the memory he gained when they both counted 6 falling meteors together. He only got a slight image of what his forgotten friend lips looked like. It was shaped in a cute way with the corners curling down a bit, making it looks like a pout.

Sasuke unconsciously brought up his fingers and pressed his thumb on the brim of parted lips lightly, while his other fingers cupped Naruto'schin. His eyes stared impassively at his thumb as it ran gently across soft lips. His hand continued up and the back of his fingers brushed along Naruto's cheeks like angels' feathers. Then reality snapped and the raven jerked his hand back quicker than lightning.

What the hell did he think he was doing!? Making a pass on a sleeping person?

"How indecent," Sasuke scowled in his head. Without another thought, he twisted the keys and the engine silently start. Good thing it was a nice car otherwise the engine starting would sound like a lion's battle cry. Sasuke stepped on the gas and the car smoothly swerve slowly back toward the dirt path. He reached over and pressed the switch, the top of the car slowly slid back up. Sasuke was getting back onto the road soon...and this time he wasn't planning on going according to the speed limit. This was a a long and empty road. And going 120mph seems like the ideal time to try. It was a new car after, no fear of it breaking down.

Sasuke licked his lips and increase the pressure on the gas pedal. He watched out of the corner of his eyes as his surroundings blurred. It felt wonderful to see the speed meter increased, slowly climbing its way up to the 80s and past it.

Sasuke was glad the road was straight and long because 120 mile per hour is hell fast. He was really enjoying seeing the scenery around breathing in the dust he left behind...until he spotted a white thing far off. Sasuke blinked a few times as he slowed down the car. _What the fuck is that?_ His eyes must be playing tricks on him.

•••••••••••••

I realized I made a mistake in the storyline location so I'm just...going to...sneakily...revise...that in Chapter one..and hopes...no one notices.. ФдФ"

I'm cutting it off here! WHY YOU ASK!? Because it's 5:59 am! _So?_ And it's dark out! _So?_ And I haven't slept yet! _So?_ And I sleep alone! _So?!_ In a dark room! _SOO!?_ SO I'M SCARE SHITLESS! Andihaven'tthoughtthatfarinthestoryyet. One of my sibling mentioned how she felt something touch her feet, like touch touch, not the 'meh its just a bug' touch last night when she was sleeping..but more like a "I'm a ghost motherfcker" touch. *Glances around nervously* I'm rambling because I'm really paranoid right now. And now I'm starting to remember the one and ONLY one episode I watched of Full alchemist brotherhood where this little girl get fused with her dog and..it was just horrible...those eyes...that...poor fate...it haunts me till this day...and probably for the rest of my life. Great just great now I need use the bathroom. I can't believe my blooming luck. -.-" Alright, I either wait for morning light to come or wet the bed. I just _love_ the _vast_ amount of options I get to have in life. ^-^ (if i make a run...for the bathroom..and make it..back in..one piece, flesh and bones still intact, I deserve a damn cookie!)

August 20, 2015 5:59am


	8. Chapter 8

August 21, 2015 22:56

Soon wondrous school is starting,

but I'm already fucking hating. -"-

(good thing is, once school start, I'll have more time to work on this story :D)

A/N: Sasuke isn't 100% sure it's Naruto he forgotten. He only assume it's Naruto since he helped him regained some of his memories. The ONLY physical thing Sasuke remembered about his 'forgotten friend' is the COLOR of their hair, eyes, skin and the shape of their lips. Hmm..and I hadn't thought about how Sasuke lost his memories yet...but we can all bet that it gonna have something to do with Itachi heheh Ф∀Ф.

••••

"Great, just my day," Itachi sighed. Unlucky events always happens when he does things on an impulse. Itachi just have to take a 3 hour drive in a car with barely any gas left. And now he was left vulnerable in the middle of nowhere with no communication devices. Itachi sat in silent as he think through his situation and options, he might as well wait for a passing car. Then he briefly wondered if Sasuke had already driven home. Silently getting out of his car, Itachi made his way to the middle of the road. His eyes quietly observing the pavement.

_There's no fresh car tracks or exhaust so he haven't come this way yet..._There was always this one thing Itachi wanted to do to Sasuke but never had a chance. And now it was the _perfect_ time. Hurriedly, Itachi lifted the car's trunk top and grabbed a blanket out of it. He messily undid his hair and let it fall over his face, then quickly wrapping the white blanket around his body. This was just perfect. Itachi never been so thrill in his entire life, he just couldn't wait to see Sasuke's horrified face as the kid flee with his tail between his legs.

After five minutes of standing in the middle of the road feeling like an idiot, Itachi hadn't thought about **when** his little brother was going to come. He can wait here all night while the little rascal decided to camp out or something. Groaning, Itachi shifted his hands to remove the hair covering his face. With a clearer view, Itachi spotted headlights coming toward him, and it was coming fast. He smirked as the car slowed down after it spotted him. Itachi can tell it was Sasuke, he can recognize his car's headlights tint. To his surprise, the car only moved slowly toward him rather than turning back. For some unknown reason, uneasiness crept up on the older raven.

The slowly approaching car remind Itachi of that one time he watched his little brother hunt. Sasuke was not your typical hunter, it shocked Itachi to this day when he recalled seeing Sasuke tackled that tiger barehanded. They fought until the TIGER, Itachi repeats, the TIGER, got tired and collapsed. Itachi saw no point of hiding in the bush and following the tiger if Sasuke was going to beat the shit out of it anyways, but that kid was out of this world. He sometimes wondered if Sasuke was his real brother...or better question yet, is the boy even human?!

The blazing headlights suddenly upped its speed and was coming at Itachi like a bull. Without a second thought, the Itachi rolled to his left as his red convertible zoomed by lightning fast, a hair away from taking his life.

"That...bitch...is he driving at 120mph with my damn car?!" Itachi scowled. He angrily yanked off the white blanket and threw it on the ground. Itachi smooth his hand through silky black hair and tied it. All while glaring at the back of the maroon driving merrily ahead.

Itachi narrowed his dark eyes as he watched Sasuke make a perfect U-turn and drove toward the older raven in a more relaxing speed. Itachi stepped out of the way as Sasuke drove up beside him. The older Uchiha face was full of anger and resent as Sasuke pulled down the window.

"Escaped death's door for the hundredth time, Itachi?" Sasuke smirked.

Itachi was sure one of his eye had twitched right there, "I escaped death plenty more than a 100 times, especially when you're around _**baby brother**_."

"What can I say?" Sasuke smirked, "I'm just an angel aren't I?"

Itachi couldn't believe the irony Sasuke was spouting in this situation. He was an inch away from heaven and becoming mashed potatoes, yet here his brother sat, MAKING A CONVERSATION!

"Get off," Itachi murmured.

"Huh? No, what kind of nonsense are you shitting about?" Sasuke retorted.

"The other car ran out out of gas, so get off," Itachi growled, he felt the need to spell the words out before his little brother can understand.

"I don't get it, you running out of gas got nothing to do with me," Sasuke replied impassively, hands secretly already on the gear shift.

Itachi swiftly reached across and stopped the younger raven, "Oh no you're not little brother, this is **my** **car**."

"I'm the one driving, it's **my car**," Sasuke scowled right back.

Tan ears groggily perk up from the loud noises around. It couldn't possibly be morning already can it? He barely had a wink of sleep. The moment blue eyes opened, he spotted a foot and a fist.

"How dare you! Get your fucking feet off my _Uchiha_ face, Itachi," came a threatening and struggling grunt.

"Well a fucking _Uchiha_ face deserve an _Uchiha_ feet doesn't it?" Itachi retorted, pushing his feet hard against his brother's cheeks. This only cause Sasuke to grip and pulled harder on Itachi's hair. Their other hand was laced together, both trying to push their enemy off the cliff.

"Yeah? You wont have any shitty _Uchiha_ hair left if you don't remove your ugly feet!" Sasuke threatened, his voice full of venom that caused even the mighty Naruto to flinch.

"Still better bald than toothless like you if you don't let go of my hair!" Itachi snapped, putting all his strength into winning this push and shove game with his baby brother.

Blue eyes watched as the two brothers bickered back and forth, completely unaware of Naruto's awoken presence. There is one thing Naruto noticed about the two Uchiha, they just loves identifying their body parts as my _Uchiha_ this and my _Uchiha_ that.

"Must be nice to have a brother," Naruto sighed unconsciously, his cheeks leaning on his fist.

"Hah?!" Both Itachi and Sasuke barked as they swiftly turned their attention toward the newly added voice.

"You're getting along...and...stuff," Naruto quickly added.

"We don't get along!" the two raven hissed in response. Before Naruto had the chance to reply the two was already back in their little battle.

"Stop copying me shit head!" Sasuke yapped and pulled harder on the older male's ponytail. Only to receive an unexpected amount of pressure against his cheek.

"Like I'd copy a shit face like you!" Itachi retorted angrily, making sure to push his feet hard enough to leave footprints.

"What are you guys even fighting about?" Naruto asked after getting tired of envying the sibling love between the two ravens.

"This is my car! And Sasuke wont get off!" Itachi scowled as he drove his feet harder against the younger boy.

"What? Are you going to complain like a baby to your mommy?" Sasuke mocked, he swore, Itachi's hair felt like 1000 years-old tree root that wont. Just. Fucking. Rip.

"We have the same mother!" Itachi pointed out obviously, "and if anyone's a baby here! It's you!"

_Goodness I thought Kiba was a kid, until I saw __**these**__ toddlers._ Naruto shook his head in disappointment, the so called 'perfect Uchiha family' isn't looking so perfect right now. What happened to the cool, collected and intelligent humans?

"Ever seen a real pearl Itachi?!" Sasuke managed to hissed angrily as he yanked repeatedly on dark hair. "You're head is going to be smoother and shinier if you don't stop!"

"Huh! Ever seen me give plastic surgery with my foot baby brother?!" Itachi huffed, his face contorted in a painful as his hair was pulled. "You're going to get a baboon's butt face when I'm done with you!"

Naruto briefly wondered how long the brothers have been fighting to have to resort to those lame insults. Who uses baboon butt face and shiny pearls as comebacks anymore? In fact, this is the first time Naruto heard such a shitty thing.

"Hey! Stop fighting already!"Naruto shouted loudly.

If Sasuke and Itachi heard, they sure didn't act like they did. And that made the blond even angrier.

"I said! Stop!" Naruto ordered, slapping his hand hard on Sasuke's back. Which earned him the raven's attention quick, and by quick, Naruto meant lightning fast.

"Why me?!" Sasuke yelled, turning his head toward Naruto, face full of betrayal.

Naruto watched in horror as Itachi's foot slipped off when Sasuke turned his face. Due to the amount force Itachi was exerting, his foot flew forward, causing him to make a perfect split on the car's door..and barely missing kicking Naruto square in the face.

"Shit, that's playing dirty, Naruto," Itachi half squeaked half grunt, his arms propping against the car's hood to lessen the pain.

"Wow Itachi, I never knew you had it in you to be a stripper," Sasuke mocked while smirking his devil smirk.

"Well, I **always** knew you were the type to pay for strippers to do splits on your- my car," Itachi shot right back, his smirk no less evil than Sasuke's. To Naruto, it takes a real man to managed a comeback while his dick is crushed between something. A **real** man.

"Sasuke.." Naruto sighed as Sasuke was about to open his mouth to retort.

"Right," Sasuke mumbled as if he was a child being scold by his parents.

"I'm sure we can figure out something without a fight," Naruto reasoned persuasively.

••

"No! Fuck no! I'm not doing it! Why cant we just have a fight to the death battle and whoever loses gets thrown in the forest or something!" Naruto screeched and jumped back.

"Okay? Would you prefer me sitting on you instead?" Sasuke asked calmly. They were all outside, standing in the middle of the road, dead at night.

"No! Your ass is probably heavier than an elephant! You're going to crush me to death! Or probably sent me to the hospital (along with Itachi)!" Naruto complained loudly, backing away from Sasuke. "Itachi! Lets gang up on him!"

"What?!" Sasuke hissed. "Are you cheating on me?!" Itachi, on the other hand, only coughed and choked on his spit. Sasuke alone can take on a mafia gang and Naruto wants to team up against him? What is two measly people going to do? Wait...and what is this cheating?

"You're going out with each other alrea-?" Itachi asked but never got to finish because Sasuke's fist stopped him.

"Hah?! W-What the hell are you talking about?! I barely knows you for what?! 3 days?!" Naruto retorted, blushing. He couldn't believe his ears, Itachi thought they were a thing!

"Why are you keep denying it?! I don't get it! Why cant you just stop your pointless struggle? I already know who you are!" Sasuke rebuked, grabbing Naruto's arm to prevent him from running away.

"And I told you! I'm not the one you're looking for!" Naruto shouted, trying to pry Sasuke's grip off.

"What kind of piece of rubbish do you think I am?! You think I can't tell if you're a fake or not?" Sasuke reproached, his tone never wavering.

"To you I'm not but to me, I am!" Naruto screeched and yanked his arm away. He had no idea what Sasuke said but it had hit a nerve.

Sasuke watched quietly as Naruto slipped out of his fingers and curled into a ball on the floor. Did he accidentally say something insensitive? Shit, Itachi once told Sasuke that he need to learn to hold back. Not knowing what to do, Sasuke turned toward his brother, only to see air and empty space. He glanced back at the car and spotted Itachi sitting peacefully behind the wheel and staring distractedly ahead. Sasuke glowered at his senior, when did Itachi get in the car? Sasuke had no idea, but the look on his brother face proves that he was listening and watching the **whole** thing. Roughly, Sasuke knocked his knuckles against the car's glass all the while glaring daggers straight through the vital points of his brother's body. Itachi glanced up at the younger raven and shook his head, his arms forming an **X**, indicating that no matter how much Sasuke tortures him, he was not getting in their lover quarrel shit. Not today and not in this lifetime.

Sasuke glared at the older man for a moment before straightening his arm and ran it across his neck in a slow, slicing motion, making sure Itachi can see his message clearly. It didn't take a genius to know that it meant 'you're dead meat'. But Itachi knew better, his little brother wasn't that type of person. He knew the warning Sasuke was making meant "_I'm gonna slice you, then kill you, then bury you alive...it'll be a slow...and torturous death, just the way I like it_" all in one hand slicing motion. Sasuke never fails to amaze his big brother, so many emotions and meanings in just one signal...Itachi never felt so...proud!

"What are you guys doing?" A cheerful voice asked curiously behind Sasuke, which gave the raven his first and last scare jump in his life.

"Naruto! Don't...don't sneak up on me like that!" Sasuke groaned and unconsciously grabbed the fabric where his chest was.

"I thought you knew I was there," Naruto shrugged, the usual grin adorning his face. Sasuke stared dumbfounded at the happy sunshine brightly lit in front of him for a moment before giving Itachi a questioning glare. The older man too, had no idea what was going on and shrugged...which was one of the answers his brother hates most. Shrugging and the phrase "_I don't know_". Sasuke despised those answers because he gets pissed easily if a dumbass don't know the solution to his questions, therefore, the raven resort to looking for his **own** answers for the remaining of his life. Sasuke gave Itachi another fuck-you-glare and turned back to the blond.

"..What..happened? I thought you were a bit..upset earlier..(like 2 seconds ago)" Sasuke asked, studying the face across from him. Naruto looked normal, just like the day they first reunited. But what is normal? He hadn't seen or known Naruto long enough to really know what is 'normal' for the blond. Is it because its dark that it seems blue ocean eyes are duller...as if it lost the sun glistening on the surface of the water...its just...salt water...

Without realizing what he was doing, Sasuke brought his hand up and placed it on Naruto's cheeks. His pale thumb ran across the whiskers-like scars, it wasn't deep...but it was deep enough to stay permanent for the rest of the blond's life. Tan fingers abruptly grasped the wrist touching his face and slowly pushed it away.

"I'll be a gentleman," Naruto smirked and let go of Sasuke's warm yet cold hand. "And you can be the princess."

Sasuke could only watch as the blond slipped behind him and into the passenger seat. It took awhile before the young raven could register what Naruto was doing.

"You're not serious," Sasuke breathed as he glared bewildered at the blond. Naruto wiggled his eyebrows and nodded.

"...Well," Sasuke shrugged and smirked back at Naruto as he too, got into the passenger seat. "good luck, I weight 187lb."

••••

"Stop the car! Stop the car-!" Naruto screeched, the loudness reaching its highest peak and a pale hand quickly plugged the annoying speaker. Sasuke was seated comfortably on Naruto's lap, which to his surprise, was softer than it looks. Not...that he seen Naruto's bare legs...

"I told you I was heavy! Someone **your** size cant handle me, you barely lasted 3 minutes," Sasuke grumbled as he clicked open the door and got out of the car.

"S-Shut up! I never knew cows weighted _that_ much! And I'm normal height! You're just fucking above average! What are you 6 feet and 9 inches?!" Naruto retorted as he massaged his thighs, hell, they were aching already.

"6 feet 3 inches," Sasuke corrected and grabbed the blond's arm to help him out of the car, totally disregarding Naruto's complaining.

That's what gentleman do right?

"Actually you're 6 feet 4 inches," Itachi added from the driver seat, already knowing Sasuke was going to react badly to the comment.

"Fuck you Itachi!" The younger raven scowled, the only thing holding back from jumping his older brother was the damn car (and Naruto).

"Hey, hey, calm down," Naruto winced as he felt the grip around his arm tighten. Why was he always in between when these two decides to get bloody? "There's nothing wrong with being 6'4 Sasuke."

"He's just pissed because I know more about him then he does about himself," Itachi sighed and leaned on his armrest.

"You know what dad said about putting numbers in my head Itachi," Sasuke muttered darkly, a growl barely audible in his tone. Itachi turned away and refused to look at his little brother, Naruto watched as Sasuke did the same.

"Are you two for real?..." Naruto said in disbelief and watched as the two continue to play the silent game.

"It's two in the damn morning! Get your shit together," Naruto hissed.

"It's two in the morning, I don't need to have my s-" Sasuke muttered but his words were stopped when tan fingers tug his ears painfully.

"Not the time, Uchiha, not the time," Naruto growled dangerously at the wincing raven in front of him. "Now. Get. In. The. Car."

"Alright, alright," Sasuke hushed and mentally sighed in relief when his ears were released. One look at Naruto and Sasuke knew that he needed to get in the car, quickly and **carefully**.

"Wait..." Sasuke blurted and paused , looking back at the blond behind him. "Does this mean you're-"

"Just get in," Naruto interrupted and shoved Sasuke into the leather chair.

•••

"Goodness...if I had known Itachi drives like a turtle I would've walked home, this speed is...ridiculous!" Naruto hissed, impatient from the wait. He swear to the ramens, that the raccoon ahead of them was the same damn one he saw all the way back when **Sasuke** was driving. And that was what? Hours ago?!

"Unlike **Sasuke**, I drive to get home, not to kill lives," Itachi said plainly as he looked ahead. Both Naruto and Itachi waited for a retort from the younger raven. But nothing ever came, not even a grunt or breathing noises.

"Itachi...I..I cant feel his heart beating," Naruto panicked as he glanced at the raven hair leaning on his back.

"Calm down, that just means he's asleep," the older man said tonelessly.

"W-What kinda of human doesn't breathe when he sleeps?!" Naruto hissed quietly, not wanting to wake the sleeping cobra. "Even a dead corpse have more of a heartbeat than him!"

Itachi shrugged. He also had no idea why Sasuke does that. He suspected their parents didn't really tell them everything about the past.

"Sasuke have very sensitive hearing and movement recognition so he doesn't sleep much, I'm surprised he fell asleep so easily in the car," Itachi mentioned thoughtfully.

Naruto stared at Itachi while absorbing in the new information. He just hoped Sasuke fell asleep because he was tired and not because Naruto's ass is dead on his lap.

"Humans...don't we all regret our doings at some point?" Itachi sighed as he watch the road ahead and trees disappearing behind them. "Right Naruto?"

The blond froze in place as Itachi asked the questions. Regrets? Hell yeah, he got a lot of regrets...and secrets that needs to be kept and buried with him in his grave.

"What's the point of regrets when we cant change the past?" Naruto sighed while staring distantly at his hands. "We live with the burden...that's why its better if Sasuke stay clueless."

Itachi stayed silent as he listened to Naruto's words. Unlike Sasuke, Itachi didn't have memories lost problems...so he remembered Naruto _very_ well. He was surprised to find that Naruto himself hadn't enlighten Sasuke with the fact. Was there a bigger picture to this than just a love story Sasuke is trying to desperately remember? Itachi was about to open his mouth but Naruto beat him to it.

"Don't ask about the scars and don't ask about the past," Naruto stated as if he knew what Itachi was about to say.

"...Wasn't...go-" Itachi retorted but was once again beat.

"Yeah you were," Naruto said plainly. "I know you remember who I am."

"I do remember you Uzumaki," Itachi replied while looking ahead. "But Sasuke isn't 100% sure, and if he found out I knew but kept a secret about it, I'm going to be more dead than your dad."

Itachi received an immediate feral growl from the blond. Naruto would've jumped the man if it weren't for Sasuke's arms lacing protectively around his waist, trapping him like a little bird in a cage.

"Itachi you just made yourself a target of another crazy hunter," Naruto hissed dangerously.

"Hn.." Itachi grunted, totally brushing off Naruto's threats. Hmm..now that he was older, he have the authority to dig inside their father's office and library...where all their family and ancestors secrets are stored...looks like he's not sleeping tonight. Curiosity kills the cat but Itachi have this strong urge to know what happens that summer. Why would they suddenly move to a small town and left like feathers in the wind? Their father told them it was a "summer vacation" thing but Itachi was sure you don't pack your whole closet or stuff animals and every personal belongings for a single three month trip. He was certain his family was going to stay long yet something caused them to abort that idea.

"...Your mom died..two years ago?" Itachi questioned after a while, he wasn't sure of the details but he knew she died of sickness when Naruto was still in junior high.

"Yep, heart attack," Naruto simply replied, staring at nothing particular.

"..Does that mean we can adopt you?" Itachi asked calmly. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he stared at the dark-haired man.

"...Errr..no," Naruto said, his face looking oddly at the other. "I'm under my grandma's guardianship.."

"But she doesn't live with you?" Itachi mentioned, his eyes shifting to the blond but still keeping focus on the road.

"She's an expert doctor and she didn't wanna leave France and I didn't wanna leave, you know, Tokyo so we just kept in contact mentally and verbally...just not physically I guess," Naruto mumbled while fiddling with his fingers. This was the first time he had to explain his life situation and it was hard when you're not prepared.

"Ah...why did you change your last name to Uzumaki?" Itachi questioned curiously. If he remembers correctly, Uzumaki was Naruto's mother's maiden name.

"No reason, it just sounds better!" Naruto huffed, he crossed his arms angrily and turned away. What is this? An 'ask and answer' game?!

"I'm guessing therapy talk is over?" Itachi smirked at the childlike behavior.

"Therapy talked my ass, all that did was gave me more stress," Naruto grumbled under his breath.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Itachi smiled. He heard it but he didn't want to admit it. Naruto stared warily at the Uchiha's face and down to his sinister smile.

"I said I'm going to take a nap," Naruto repeated nervously and shuffled around to get comfortable, totally forgetting that he was sitting on a certain Uchiha.

Sasuke was awoken from his slumber by soft rummaging noises and shifting weight on his lap. He blinked a few times before he could adjust to the situation. Where was he again? It smells like the sea...was he in Hawaii?

"Shit, Itachi, I think I woke up the devil..." Naruto whispered as he watched the raven below him twitched slightly.

"Huh?..."Sasuke mumbled as he stared up at the blond head.

"This all a dream...go back to sleep Sasuke," Naruto cooed softly and waving his hands in front of Sasuke to obstruct his view.

The only response Naruto was a deep chuckle.

"I spotted a mistake Uzumaki," Sasuke breathed and tighten his hold on Naruto's waist, pulling him closer. He rested his head tiredly on Naruto's back slim back, snuggling into it like a kid and a his teddy bear.

"W-What? Where?" Naruto puffed as he felt his back pressed against Sasuke's firm chest.

"How am I suppose to go back to sleep if I'm in a dream, dobe?" Sasuke muttered while pushing his nose into the back of Naruto's neck. "..and you cant smell the sea in dreams..."

"Well I don't know about you, Sasuke, but I can smell ramen pretty finely in _my_ dreams," Naruto mentioned thoughtfully.

"Maybe its because you ate a pot full before going to sleep," Sasuke muttered quietly.

"I'll **pretend** I didn't hear that Uchiha," Naruto warned and narrowed his eyes darkly at Sasuke, who in return only shrugged.

"I'm going to take a nap," Naruto declared. He reached out his hand and pushed Sasuke's head back on the seat, while making himself comfortable. "Be a good pillow and. Don't. Move."

"Hn.." Sasuke grunted and watched as Naruto curled up against him...it strangely reminded him of a black cat he used to own. Unconsciously, the raven wrapped his arms around Naruto and buried his face in soft blond hair.

"Wow, this brought me back to my baby days...how wonderful," Naruto huffed sarcastically, his eyes fluttering close as he sunk into Sasuke's embrace.

A low chuckled erupted from Sasuke as he imagined baby Naruto. A little lump that only knew how to smile and cry. He bet even as a baby, the blond was loud, probably bothered his parents all night with the bawling. Sasuke briefly wondered if he was a quiet baby when he was young. He remembered once he had asked Itachi...his brother immediately frozen up and looked as if he was traumatized for life and needs counseling. Itachi ran off screaming and indeed...their mom took him to counseling later. Sasuke assumed it wasn't the best thing to bring up again and so he never mentioned it. Not until Itachi was mentally strong enough.

"What are you smiling about now?" Itachi asked suspiciously, Sasuke smiling was not a good sign for his brother.

"Nothing...its just.." Sasuke said slowly, a way of warning his brother that the topic might be too much.

Itachi glanced briefly at Sasuke with one of his eyebrow up, indicating that he could take whatever Sasuke was going to throw at him.

"Well remembered when I was a baby.." Sasuke continued, his lips forming a smirk.

"..AND changing topic," Itachi cut in before his little brother can continue. Sasuke let out a small laugh and shook his head. When is Itachi going to finally man up?

"You're in quite a good mood," Itachi mentioned as he focused on the road. Its not everyday he can hear his brother laughs.

"It happens once a year or so," Sasuke shrugged, his thumb softly rubbing the small of Naruto's back.

"Do..you remember the black cat I had when I was little?" Sasuke inquired randomly.

"Puppy? Yeah, why?" Itachi replied, its weird for Sasuke to ask such a random question out of the blue.

"...why did I named the cat Puppy again?.." The younger raven asked warily. His kid self probably was not the smartest brick in the stack.

"You wanted a puppy," Itachi chuckled as he relived the scene. "But we all saw what happened to the stuffed toy dog you had and no one wanted to let you have a dog."

"If you had gotten me a puppy, I would've been a kind hearted person don't you think?" Sasuke grumbled.

"Hahaha," Itachi let out a genuine laugh which surprised Sasuke for a minute.

"ha...No. You're a prick and growing up to be a prick and nothing could've change that," Itachi muttered bitterly.

"Well, thanks _that_ cheered me up," Sasuke huffed, sarcasm full in his voice.

"Sasuke! When the hell have **I** _ever_ tried to cheer you up?" Itachi retorted, his voice quite shocked.

"Don't lie Itachi, I remembered," Sasuke gloated smugly. "When I lost my memory and was hospitalized, you came and gave me this fucked up teddy bear."

"It wasn't fucked up!" Itachi corrected angrily. "I came back the next day and _that's_ when I found it fucked up."

"Hn..I just had this grudge against you after I lost my memories and I don't even know why," Sasuke shrugged. He honestly don't know why he hated his brother so much when he first woke up.

_His instinct sure are scary_. Itachi shuddered at the thought. He'd died if Sasuke ever found out and it wont be from natural causes.

Naruto couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing. He didn't care if he was caught eavesdropping on the two. He got a surprised glanced from Itachi and a raised eyebrow from Sasuke.

"Ha..sorry..but Itachi seems like that one brother who tries but got stomped on instead," Naruto pointed out while half laughing.

"That's because _I am_ that brother who tries but got stomped on instead," Itachi scowled and sent a deadly glare Naruto's way.

A simple 'oh..' was Naruto's only response. Suddenly tensed silent fell upon the car.

"..I'll...I'll go back to sleep.." Naruto mumbled awkwardly when the silence turned unbearable.

"Itachi, how long before we get home?" Sasuke asked when he felt Naruto's even breathing.

"You're the one with the number brain here," Itachi replied calmly.

"I was asleep, how the hell was I supposed to keep track of the time?" Sasuke retorted.

"**Sasuke**, we'll get there when we get there! Stop asking," Itachi hissed as he drove pass a baby turtle.

"Itachi!" Sasuke gasped as he looked back behind them.

"What now?..." Itachi muttered tiredly as he continued driving.

"A baby turtle!" Sasuke said as calmly as he could but this was the first time he saw a baby turtle in real life and new things was exciting even for an Uchiha.

"And?!" Itachi growled, he was losing his patient because Sasuke keep dancing around the main question.

"Can we keep it?" Sasuke exclaimed as he stared intently behind them, hoping the reptile was still alive.. The car was abruptly stopped, almost causing Naruto's head to crack on the glass.

"The hell?!" Naruto jerked up from his nap, his face twisted from having awoken up violently.

Itachi hadn't meant to hit the brake so hard but the shock was too much. He felt as if his ass was kicked right back to the past...when Sasuke was still a brother-boy and not a mommy-boy. The Sasuke now was simply...Sasuke, he don't **ask** for stuff he wants, he just **gets** the stuff he wants. This partly might be Itachi's fault because he used to spoiled Sasuke rotten, anything his little brother wants, Itachi makes it happen. Even their parents didn't spoiled Sasuke that much...and so Sasuke never asked that much...it's always big brother this or big brother that. Itachi sometimes think back and questioned what type of disease it was that made him bend to the little boy so easily. But he had almost forgotten how adorable and sweet Sasuke was when he was a kid...but now looking at his little brother...he wondered...

"What happened?..." Itachi think out loud as he stare intently at the younger raven.

"There's a baby turtle out in the road alone, I want to keep it," Sasuke said as he crawled out of the car...now Naruto had joined Itachi in staring dumbfounded at Sasuke. Did they hear this right? Had they accidentally took back a kinder duplicate of Uchiha Sasuke while the real one was tied up in the forest somewhere?

They both stared as Sasuke jogged into the darkness, when his figure disappeared, Itachi and Naruto glanced at each other.

"Let's just go, that's not the real Sasuke," Itachi muttered darkly and started the engine.

"Itachi! Naruto! Get out of the damn car and come here!" Sasuke yelled from the darkness.

"NOOO!" Naruto screeched and swung his foot to Itachi's side and slammed it on the pedal. Nothing happened.

" I'm too young to die!" Naruto cried as he repeatedly stomp his foot.

"Uh...Naruto, that's the brake p-" Itachi mentioned.

"He's coming back!" Naruto panicked, he decided to just give up on the pedal and slam his door shut...locking it in the process. He pulled his knees up against his chest and hugged it. Itachi find the behavior extremely weird for the blond he used to know so well. Naruto seemed traumatized by something...

_Knock. Knock. Knock_

Naruto turned sharply toward his window and spotted Sasuke standing there...looking grimly down at him from outside and mouthing the words 'open the door'.

Naruto glanced at him and then down at the tiny turtle being held gently in Sasuke's hand. He stick out his tongue and flicked his middle finger at the boy.

"What?!" Sasuke said shocked. What just happened? It happened so fast he didn't even see it move.

Itachi sighed as he watched Sasuke. He had no idea why his little brother would want to take a turtle home when he doesn't even know how to take care of himself. Lazily, Itachi deliberately got out of the car and headed to the trunk. Popping the top open, he started digging through the blankets.

"What are you looking for?" Sasuke asked as he made his way to his brother.

"Don't turtles need water? Or do you want it to die before it even lived?" Itachi retorted as he dug his hand deeper. If he remembered correctly, he left a plastic container in here for special occasions.

"Ah, here," Itachi said and pulled put a clear box. He handed it to Sasuke, who in return took it and then stared at Itachi.

"What?" The older raven asked. He knows that look, Sasuke only stare at him when he's clueless and didn't know what to do.

"What's the point of this? There's no water," Sasuke pointed out.

Itachi glared at his little brother for a full minute, wordless.

"Listen, if a **baby** turtle made it to the middle of the road, it meant he was already out of water for hours or days even, what makes you think it cant survive a few more hours on land?" Itachi half explained half scolded.

Sasuke stared at his brother silently before he dropped the turtle in the box. Itachi **sometimes** makes good points. Sometimes, not always.

Dealing with Itachi was one problem...dealing with Naruto was another.

"What'd you do to the poor turtle you beast!" Naruto cried as he stared at Sasuke's empty hands. "Monster! Devil! Evil children eating witchhh!"

"Are you fucking drunk?! Its in the trunk now unlock the door dammit!," Sasuke yelled while knocking on the window's glass.

"You're not Sasuke! How tall is Sasuke?! Tell me!" Naruto questioned suspiciously. Itachi had to cover both of his ears to prevent it from being damaged. His window was down so he was hit with both Sasuke's and Naruto's screaming, Itachi felt like a bird stuck between two skilled shooters.

"Goodness, it's 6 feet 4! Happy?!" Sasuke retorted loudly as he once again banged on the window. Itachi had no idea why they were yelling when they can hear each other perfectly fine. No, he don't even know why they are fighting. They're like the damn sun and moon, always wanting to overshadow one another.

"What's my last name?" Naruto asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Uzumaki," Sasuke answered simply.

"My mom's hair color?"

"Pinkish-red,"

"My apartment number?"

"121"

"My age?" Naruto pressed, still not convinced.

"..17," Sasuke answered firmly.

"My shoe size?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?" Sasuke hissed and slammed his hand on the glass.

"Hm, good enough for me," Naruto shrugged and pressed the unlock switch.

"About time.." Sasuke huffed tiredly as Naruto scooted out of the way.

"So what are you going to name your turtle?" Naruto asked as he settled back on Sasuke's lap.

"Hm..I haven't thought that far yet.." Sasuke muttered and went through his list pet of names. His first pet Puppy was pretty easy to name, he didn't even need to think about it. But now that he went through his knowledge, Sasuke realized he didn't really know any good pet names..for a turtle at that.

"How about Butt," Naruto exclaimed while staring back at Sasuke.

"-ton, Button sounds nice," Sasuke added quickly.

"..is what I was about to say," Naruto puffed and crossed his arms defiantly.

Itachi didn't care what the turtle name was going to be but as long as it's not Puppy. He was done with that name.

"And when its dead," Sasuke said and glances at his older brother, "We'll rename it Itachi."

"Hey!" Itachi retorted angrily. "Just so you know turtles can live pretty damn long." Sasuke shrugged while Naruto let out a hearty laugh. Itachi shook his head and restarted the engine. What a surprise their parents will find when they get home.

••••

A red convertible silently drove up to the parking lot of Naruto's apartment complex.

"Oi, we're here," Itachi coughed as he watched the two brats snuggle against each other, dead asleep. Worry not, Itachi too have a cuddle buddy...but not tonight, his pillows will have to wait because he'll be up researching.

"Hm?" Sasuke grunted as he slowly lifted his head from soft blond hair. He looked at his surroundings for a moment while his mind tried to process Itachi's words.

It wasn't long after that Naruto started groaning and opening his eyes lid. He too looked around, his eyes slowly focusing and adjusting to the night.

"Oh, we're here," Naruto yawned and stretched his limbs while Sasuke clicked open the door.

They both got out of the car and breathed in the misty dawn air.

"You want me to walk you in?" Sasuke asked while cracking his stiff neck. He now knew why it wasn't such a good idea to sleep sitting up. His neck ached like a bitch.

"What am I? Your mom? I don't _need_ your protection," Naruto said smugly, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Yeah, but you do need protection from me," Sasuke husked as his hand leisurely grabbed tan ones. Naruto could only chuckled at the pun as their entwined hands swing back and forth like an innocent leaf fluttering in the summer day.

Itachi, however... just wanted to slam his head on the wheel and commit suicide. He could barely handle his brother's violence but his cheesiness is a double kill.

"Well..see you tomorrow?.." Naruto added slowly. He brought his palm up to his lips and gave it a peck, all while Sasuke watched Naruto's actions curiously. Without warning, the blond he smacked his palm against the raven's cheek. Sasuke's eyes were widen in shock as his head was forcefully snapped to the side. Did...Naruto just did what Sasuke think he just did?

"They say love hurts Uchiha, but that was just a sting," Naruto warned while smirking seductively, before Sasuke could replied, the blond had already turned and walked away. He still didn't understand why Naruto slapped him. He didn't feel any love, he just felt the pain. Sasuke's perked his head up as he realized that hand was the same hand Naruto had kissed. It was basically an indirect kiss on the cheek saying "we're something, but just not significant yet."

"Yeah..see you tomorrow," Sasuke breathed as he touched the spot on his cheek where Naruto had smacked him. He watched as the blond slipped through the building's door and disappeared. Sasuke sighed as he got back inside the car, why, he cant wait for tomorrow to come already. His eyes automatically roved up the building and landed on a certain window on the second floor. If Sasuke remembered correctly, that's Naruto's bedroom. He watched as the lights in the room flicked on and a shadow of a figure showed up behind the curtains. He smirked at the thought of Naruto just jumping immediately in bed without brushing his teeth. Sasuke suddenly froze as something clicked in his brain. He watched Naruto's window closely like a hawk looking at its prey.

Itachi glanced at Sasuke intently at the corner of his eyes. He glanced up the building and spotted one single room with its lights on. Probably Naruto's yet the way his brother was glaring at it meant something going through his mind that seemed pretty troublesome.

Sasuke had to resist the urge to bite on something, a habit he did as a kid when he was anxious. Something was amiss yet he couldn't put his finger on it. Then something with a silver glint caught Sasuke's attention. Obsidian eyes swiftly glanced down at the object. The blood in Sasuke's body pulsed faster than lightning.

"Naruto!" The raven yelled and bolted out of the car and fled for the building. His little brother actions rendered Itachi speechless and the man couldn't do anything but watch as he brother ran into the building. He followed Sasuke's line of sight from earlier and found out why his brother was in such a hurry. Laying on the soft carpet of car's floor was the keys to apartment room number 121.

••••••••

I know I shouldn't have start a new SasuNaru fic when I'm not even close to finishing this one...but temptation broke my walls...i just had to write about a psychopath genius kid Sasuke and Naruto . It's called Schizophrenia if you wanna try to read it :P

I lied. I fucking lied. ;-; theres no such thing as more time to write, the moment I stepped into the school, I was smacked with an almost 200 math questions packet due the next week. So much Homework and I'm dumb! *sobbbbb*

September 12, 2015 20:42


End file.
